Las Caricias del Tiempo
by nyaza
Summary: Tres tiempos... tres historias, y tan relacionadas entre sí por un mundo que una vez fue, y que desea renacer desde entre las cenizas de un paraíso perdido.
1. Default Chapter

**Las Caricias del Tiempo**

**Por ChePotter**

* * *

_Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por JK Rowling._

_Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_

_22/04/05_

Hola a todos! Este es un ff que comencé hace un año... y bueno, lo comencé a publicar no hace mucho en otro lado... el hecho es que en mi compu me es muy complicado abrir las pags de y bueno, pero ahora las podré subir desde la facultad, y bue, quise traerles este pekeño intento de historia ! Les voy avisando que tiene un sistema un pokito complicado, pero que aclararé más adelante! Por ahora en este capi, no hay nada confuso.

Me gustaría mucho que me dejarán revs, ya que haré un gran esfuerzo en publicar los capis aki, y bueno...

Espero les guste este primer capitulo,

**Cheita.**

**DESPEDIDA.**

La suave brisa de una noche otoñal. El susurro de los tristes árboles. El dolor de aquellos que alguna vez estuvieron en ese lugar. El dolor. 

Unos pasos huecos sobre la húmeda tierra. Sobre el vacío espacio de los alrededores. Sobre la solitaria lejanía de la noche.

Un llanto y un grito. Un dolor más allá del sentir.

Unos pasos que se acercan. Que retumban. Que se sienten morir. Que se desvanecen en la fría helada de la noche. Unos pasos.

Un chico cuyos ojos no sienten. Cuya vida se perdió. Cuyo amor yace enterrado en las cenizas del recuerdo.

Sus frágiles pasos caminaron por el solitario lugar sin llevarlo a ningún lugar. Su cuerpo mudo y adolorido se dejó vagar por la fría oscuridad. Un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, apretado contra su pecho como si fuera a caérsele, se movió suavemente.

Un nuevo llanto. Un llanto solitario y débil, pero a su vez lleno de fuerza, lleno de expresión.

El chico dio unos pasos más y se paró en medio de la vacía pradera, la que antes había sido aquel bosque lleno de vida, de misterios, de aventuras.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras grandes gotas saladas empezaron a caer del oscuro cielo, mezclándose con aquellas corrientes frías de sus ojos.

Tapó al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos de la lluvia. Quedando petrificado por el sufrimiento del lugar.

Dejó que sus lágrimas se entremezclaran con el dolor del cielo, con el dolor del viento, con el dolor de aquellos que sufrieron, con el dolor...

Otro llanto, esta vez más fuerte. Como si el pequeño entre sus brazos pudiera sentir ese dolor. Esa puntada en el corazón. Esa falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Esa falta de vida. Ese dolor...

Abrió sus ojos, sabiendo que era hora. Que ya no podía hacer nada en ese lugar, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el pálido sol saliendo de su placentero escondite, para encontrarse con la cruel realidad.

Se levantó como pudo y revisó que el pequeño estuviera bien. Había dejado de llover, y parecía que el bebé hubiese sentido la necesidad de acompañar el silencio que ahora reinaba el lugar.

El chiquillo se movió lentamente, buscando acomodo entre las suaves mantas que lo cubrían, y el chico pudo ver como su cabello marrón parecía chocolate a la luz de los primeros rayos del día, y como sus dulces ojos verdes brillaban centellantes ante la suave brisa que ahora tocaba su rostro.

Un par de lágrimas rebeldes escaparon a sus ojos, mientras el pequeño inocente le dirigía una de sus sonrisas. Una de esas que le recordaban tanto a ellos dos. Una de esas que por más que quería identificarla como la de uno de ellos, no podía. Una de esas que significaban un mundo para él.

¿Sabes James¡Es hora de irnos!

Giró sobre sus talones, y dando una última mirada al lugar, se encaminó hacia su nuevo destino.

Se sentía cansado, había estado caminando por horas, aún con James en brazos. Miró al pequeño con dulzura. Su cara angelical dormía plácidamente entre las suaves mantas que lo protegían.

La lluvia ya no caía. El cielo se despejaba poco a poco dejando que los rayos del, hasta ahora, tenue sol iluminaran el camino por donde andaba.

La tierra húmeda de la reciente lluvia, producía un olor salado y dulce al mismo tiempo. Abrió un poco las mantas de la criatura para que pudiera disfrutar del aire fresco, y continuó su camino. Los árboles a su alrededor parecían darle la bienvenida a tan placentero lugar. Tan opuesto a donde acababa de estar. Lleno de flores, de alegría en el aire. De amor y cariño.

No muy lejos pudo divisar su destino. Una pequeña pero hermosa casa de piedra.

Miró al pequeño. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por él. No había más remedio.

Afirmó su paso y se dirigió a la hermosa casa.

A medida que se fue acercando, pudo ir divisando un refrescante lugar lleno de amor.

¡RON!

Una chica de unos 18 años venía corriendo hacia él. Su cabellera rojiza se volaba hacia atrás, y su magnifica sonrisa iluminó su triste corazón.

Hola, Gin—dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Ella se separó de él, y le miró a los ojos.

Estábamos preocupados—

Lo siento—dijo apesadumbrado.

Ven. Estás empapado—

La pelirroja lo llevó a rastras dentro de la casa. El lugar era cálido y reconfortante.

La sala de estar estaba compuesta por una pequeña pero delicada estufa de leña, en la cual un plácido fuego ardía suavemente. Junto a la estufa había un sofá de color azul petróleo, con vetas verdes musgo. Sobre las paredes amarillas, había varias fotos, donde sus dueños se movían alegremente.

Espera que ya vengo—dijo Ginny, mientras subía por una escalera sobre la izquierda del lugar.

Ron miró al pequeño, quien dormía tranquilamente. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era lo mejor. No había otra solución.

Ginny bajó las escaleras unos minutos después, cargando con ella un traje azul, una camisa blanca y un par de zapatos.

Apoyó la ropa en uno de los sofás y se acercó a su hermano.

¿Cómo está?—preguntó mirando al bebe.

Bien—respondió Ron cortante.

Ven, dámelo, así tú puedes cambiarte—

No necesito cambiarme, Gin—

Claro que sí. Dame a James—

Sin mucha convicción entregó el pequeño a su hermana, sintiendo como una parte de su si se separaba de él.

El baño está allí—dijo Ginny, señalando una puerta a la derecha de la habitación, mientras mantenía sus ojos en el pequeño James.

Ron caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

El baño estaba todo ambientado en colores pasteles. La cortina de la ventana era un verde clarito, que dejaba que el sol traspasara hasta chocar con el gran espejo.

Ron se miró en el espejo. Su rostro estaba demacrado, marcado por los días de mal sueño. Estaba delgado como escoba, debido a los días sin comida. Había gastado la plata que llevaba encima en comida y ropa para James. Aunque tampoco era que le hubiese importado. Ya no tenía hambre.

Se cambió y se lavó el rostro.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Su rostro no había cambiado mucho. Sólo tenía sus ojos celestes más abiertos, pero seguían rodeados de rojo, había llorado mucho como para que se fuera tan rápido. Sin embargo, su nueva vestimenta ocultaba su delgadez.

El traje le quedaba perfecto. El pantalón le quedaba como hecho a medida, no era ni largo ni corto, ni ancho ni angosto. La camisa le quedaba un poco justa, dejando así sin prender los dos primeros botones de arriba, dándole un toque interesante. Y la chaqueta, le cerraba perfecta. Quizás le quedaba un poco corta de mangas, pero conociendo su dueño, no era nada raro. Simplemente todo el conjunto le hacía parecer alguien totalmente nuevo, claro está que si no se contaba su pálido rostro.

Aún sin ánimos de nada, salió del baño, y se acercó a su hermana, quien acunaba al pequeño James cerca de la estufa.

Se veía tan bien haciendo eso. Lo haría muy bien.

Ahora estás mucho mejor—dijo Ginny suavemente.

Ron se sentó a su lado, y miró a James. Tan pequeño y tan inocente.

¿Cómo estás?—

Bien, supongo—

¿Dónde has estado?—

Por ahí—

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos.

Nos preocupaste mucho—

Ya lo dijiste—

Ron...—

Trató de esquivar la mirada de su hermana. No quería explicar el porqué de sus acciones. Además, había cosas que parecían estar muy claras.

Ron se levantó, y caminó por la habitación.

Está precioso este lugar—

Está como siempre estuvo—dijo cortante Ginny, cansada de las evasivas de su hermano.

Ron pasó sus dedos por una de las fotos en la pared. Era una foto de Hogwarts, justo delante de lo de Hagrid. Se acordaba perfectamente de aquella noche. Había sido una noche maravillosa para todos. Miró la foto melancólicamente, y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, cuando sus dos amigos se pusieron enfrente y saludaron animadamente.

No deberías torturarte—le dijo Ginny apareciendo tras él.

No lo hago—

Ron volvió a fijar su vista en la foto. ¿Cómo podía no atormentarse? Todo le recordaba a ellos, todo le partía el alma en recuerdos dolorosos, y punzantes.

Iré a acostar a James. Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido—

No lo haré—respondió sin importancia.

Su mente aún estaba en aquella noche. Miró fijamente la foto, ellos estaban tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco el recuerdo le fue invadiendo.

Los movimientos suaves del hermoso vestido blanco de Hermione, las risas de su mejor amigo, los chistes sin sentido de Draco, la sonrojada de su hermana, y su simpática sonrisa ante las imágenes frente a él.

"_Vamos, Ron, tu también tienes que salir"_

"_Que no quiero, Herm"_

_Hermione se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo, llevándolo a rastras hasta donde estaban los otros._

"_Muy bien, te quedas aquí" le dijo mientras lo ponía al lado de Ginny y Draco._

_No se pudo negar. Estaba tan hermosa. Su vestido blanco caía en ella, como pétalos de rosas en primavera. Su sonrisa angelical le inundaba por dentro. Y sus cabellos flotaban alegremente._

_Estuvo allí mientras sacaban la foto, pero su mente aún seguía en ella._

"_¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago?" preguntó Draco._

"_A mí me perece bien" dijo Neville apareciendo tras ellos, junto a Luna._

"_¿Dónde se habían metido?"_

"_Harry¡cómo les vas a preguntar eso!" dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba por atrás._

A Ron el estómago le dio un salto. Aún no se acostumbraba a verlos juntos. Sin embargo estaba completamente feliz por ellos. Especialmente sabiendo por todo lo que había pasado Harry, y por todo lo que le faltaba pasar.

"_¿Y entonces que estamos esperando?"_

_Draco, Ginny, Harry, y Hermione se adelantaron al grupo, mientras él, Luna y Neville les seguían de atrás._

¿Estás ahí?—

Sí—

Ven, vamos a la cocina—

Siguió a su hermana tal como lo había hecho aquella noche.

La cocina era un lugar agradable de la casa. Le recordaba a la madriguera. La mesa de madera en medio del lugar. Los libros de cocina. Y el reloj. El reloj que había pertenecido a su madre, y que ahora era de Ginny.

Miró el reloj. La única manecilla de éste marcaba el cartel: "Te estás retrasando"

¿Qué tendrías que estar haciendo?—preguntó sin dejar de mirar el reloj.

¿De que hablas? Ahhh. Me había olvidado del viejo reloj. —

¿Y bien?—

La cena—

Ron caminó pesadamente hasta una de las sillas y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Pero no te preocupes, ya mismo empiezo a hacerla—dijo Ginny mientras con su varita apuntaba a un par de cuchillos y unas papas, que empezaban a pelarlas en el aire.

Ron miró a Ginny, se la veía tan bien. Cómo si nada hubiese pasado.

Se movía ágilmente, incluso se podría decir que con gracia.

Toma—

Ginny se había acercado a la mesa con una taza de té.

Necesitas tomar algo caliente—

Una sonrisa asomó su rostro. Ginny era el vivo calco de su madre. Siempre preocupándose por todo y por todos.

Tomó la taza entre sus manos, y sintió como el calor que ésta emitía le recorría cada unos de sus dedos.

Gracias—

Ginny volvió a su tarea.

Ron miró a su hermana moverse a través de la cocina, preparando la cena. Sus cabellos como rosas rojas se movían alegremente siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus delicadas manos se encargaban junto con su varita de que todo fuera siendo preparado con delicadeza.

Tomó la taza de té, y bebió un corto trago. Un sabor dulzón inundó su cuerpo. Emitió una pequeña sonrisa. Hacía tanto que no probaba un té como ese.

Volvió a tomar otro sorbo, saboreando totalmente el dulce líquido.

La vieja receta de mama—dijo en un susurro.

Así es—dijo Ginny acercándose, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

No podría discernir la diferencia—dijo en tono aprobativo hacia su pequeña hermana.

Claro que no. Me enseñó el mejor maestro—respondió Ginny, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Tenía cinco años—se defendió Ron.

Aún así, me hiciste probar ese asqueroso líquido—le retó Ginny haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Pensé que lo había hecho bien—le sonrió Ron.

Tú siempre piensas eso—dijo Ginny poniéndose seria de nuevo, y volviendo a su tarea sin decir nada más.

Ron quedó analizando las palabras de su hermana. _Tú siempre piensas eso_. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

¿Gin?—

Ron observó a su hermana mientras ésta ni se inmutaba ante su llamado.

Se levantó lentamente, dejando el rico té sin terminar sobre la mesa de madera.

Ginny continuaba moviéndose de un lado a otro. Las papas ya estaban peladas, y Ginny con un movimiento de varita las colocó en una olla con agua hirviendo que se encontraba sobre el fuego.

Ron se acercó poco a poco a su hermana, hasta tomarla por los hombros.

Ginny—susurró en su oído, mientras su hermana se resistía a su hermano.

La pequeña Weasley se dio media vuelta. Ron se encontró con esos ojos chocolates que siempre le habían ayudado.

¿Por qué...¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó Ginny entrecortadamente.

Ron vio como unas lágrimas querían escaparse de los ojos de su hermana.

Lo siento—susurró.

Ron soltó a su hermana de los hombros, y la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia sí.

Lo siento—volvió a susurrar, mientras acompañaba el llanto de su hermana, "Lo siento mucho".

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que algunos de los dos decidiera separarse.

Ron colocó sus manos nuevamente sobre los hombros de su hermana y la separó de él. Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban completamente rojos del llanto.

Ron pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de la pequeña, limpiando unas lágrimas rebeldes que resbalaban dulcemente por su rostro.

Ron—susurró ella sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Hay mucho de que hablar Gin, pero preferiría esperar un poco—concluyó Ron, dándole otro abrazó, esta vez mucho más corto, y volviéndola a ver a los ojos.

Lo siento, Gin—

Dicho esto, se separó completamente de su hermana, y salió de la cocina.

Ya se disponía a abrir la puerta principal, cuando sintió a su hermana salir de la cocina tras él.

Se giró hacia ella. Ginny lo miraba como si no creyera lo que veía.

¿Adónde vas?—preguntó tímidamente.

Ron no contestó, tomó el pomo de la puerta entre su mano derecha, y lo giró. Abrió la puerta lentamente, y sin mirar a su hermana, salió por ella.

Sintió como su hermana caía al suelo, nuevamente llorando. Sin embargo, sabía que esta vez estaba haciendo lo mejor.

Se alejó lentamente de la casa, arrastrando los pies. Dejando toda su vida del otro lado de la puerta, junto a su hermana, junto a su pasado.

* * *

Espero sus reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

**Las Caricias del Tiempo** **Por ChePotter**

_**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por JK Rowling.**_

_**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro**._

_(Enga, ni que pudiera ganar un zope por esto ¬¬)_

**Capitulo 2: El reloj estrella.**

-James—

Abrió los ojos. Sus párpados separándose levemente, y sin ganas.

-¿Qué?—

Su voz era somnolienta y desgastada, pidiendo urgentemente por más horas de sueño.

-Vamos, Jamie, levántate de una vez—

Terminó de forzar sus ojos. La figura de su tía se movió dócilmente hasta la ventana de la habitación, y corrió las cortinas verdes. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, cuando un rayo de sol, entrando por el cristalino vidrio, le obligó. Dejó que la luz se colara entre sus pesados párpados, y poco a poco volvió a abrirlos. Una remera cayó sobre su cabeza, negándole la vista nuevamente.

-No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, James—Los pasos de su tía se alejaron de la habitación.

Se quedó en esa posición por varios minutos, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, respirando los últimos momentos de descanso.

-¡¡JAMES!—

Saltó de la cama. Tenía que apurarse si no quería ser asesinado por su tía. No quería ser él quien terminara de arruinar el humor de la joven. Poniéndose una media diferente en cada pie, y equivocándose los calzados del pie, se terminó de vestir. Se dirigió al baño de la habitación, y luego de lavarse la cara, tomó un poco de agua entre las manos, y se la tiró sobre sus cabellos.

Levantó la mirada. Un chico de once años le respondió desde el espejo. Revolvió sus cabellos, esparciendo la fresca agua en su totalidad, para luego, sacudir la cabeza, obteniendo así el resultado deseado.

Volvió a fijar su vista en el gran espejo. Sus cabellos chocolates, suavemente enrulados, y rebeldes, se encontraban cayendo alegremente sobre su cabeza. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, claro que su cabello estaba sobre su cabeza. ¿Dónde sino? Aunque en realidad, su cabello era lo más difícil de describir de su aspecto físico. Lo llevaba relativamente corto, poco más arriba de las orejas. Pequeños rulos se extendían por sobre su cabellera, sin embargo, y era allí lo difícil de sus cabellos, no eran rulos en sí. Eran en fin sus cabellos enmarañados, pero sobre todo rebeldes, que terminaban tomando esa forma.

Sus ojos, por el contrario, brillaban intensamente. Su color verde esmeralda, siempre le había fascinado, especialmente aquellos días en que cambiaban de color. No era que en realidad cambiaran de color, sino que simplemente o se aclaraban, llegando al mismo verde, pero como si le hubiesen pasado una capa muy fina de blanco por encima, o se oscurecían. Tampoco era que se oscureciesen, simplemente tomaban una tonalidad más castaña sobre el iris.

Su nariz era respingona, y sus labios de un color rojo vivo. Su tío solía embromarle con que se los pintaba todas las mañanas, y él, se limitaba a sacarle la lengua juguetonamente.

-¡James! ¿Es que acaso te estás pintando los labios?—Sonrió. Ahora su tía también le leía la mente. Amplió su sonrisa ante la ocurrencia, y salió del baño.

Acomodó un poco las ropas de la cama, y juntó unos libros del suelo, que colocó en una pila sobre su escritorio. Revisó que el lugar quedara más o menos aceptable, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Sin embargo, detuvo sus pasos ante los llantos provenientes de la habitación contigua a la suya.

Respiró hondo, y dando media vuelta, desanduvo su trayectoria, hasta llegar frente a una puerta de roble. Tomó el pomo y lo abrió lentamente. Una habitación de un color amarillo patito le sonrió, mientras el sonido del llanto se incrementaba. Levantó los hombros en señal de resignación, y caminó hacia la delicada cuna, sobre uno de los lados del dormitorio.

Sobre las mullidas sabanas blancas, un pequeño bebé lloraba a llanto abierto, produciendo que su corazón se encogiera.

Levantó con cuidado al pequeño, y lo apoyó sobre su pecho, empezando a mecerse lentamente, mientras daba pequeños y suaves golpecitos sobre la espalda del bebé.

-Ya. Tranquilo Ethan—

Por más que trataba de calmar al pequeño, este no paraba de llorar. Podía sentir las cuerdas vocales del pequeño desgarrándose antes los alaridos que pegaba, sentía el bullicio de lágrimas que caían sobre su hombro, y sentía los músculos de Ethan tensarse entre sus brazos. Se empezaba a desesperar, jamás en su memoria el pequeño había estado así. Claro que el último mes había sido... pero jamás así. No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se resbalaran de sus ojos.

-¡James! ¡Ethan!—

La voz de su tía le trajo de vuelta, y aún sin dejar de mecerse, se giró hasta encontrarse con su tía. Los ojos de la joven estaban desorbitados, y no quitaban la vista del pequeño en sus brazos. James se acercó a ella, y le pasó al pequeño con el mayor cuidado posible.

Ella tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos, y comenzó a acunarle, mientras unas lágrimas solitarias se escapaban de sus ojos. James la condujo hasta una mecedora en la esquina de la habitación, donde la joven pelirroja, tomó asiento, aún acunado al pequeño.

James se sentó a su lado, en una pequeña banqueta para los pies, y miró con cariño la escena frente a él. Los largos cabellos de su tía, sumamente peinados y lisos, brillaban intensamente cayendo sobre sus hombros. Su tonalidad roja intensa contrastaba, con la ahora pálida piel de su rostro. Sus ojos marrones habían tomado rápidamente un ligero rojizo, mientras se mantenían fijos en el bebé. Sus delicadas manos, también pálidas, rodeaban a Ethan con una delicadeza inimaginable, meciéndolo suavemente sobre su pecho, mientras movía levemente la mecedora. James suspiró, y miró hacia la ventana, estaba abierta, dejando entrar una cálida brisa.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, mientras sentía las suaves melodías que entonaba su tía, al tiempo que Ethan calmaba su llanto. Dirigió sus pasos, lentos y pausados, hacia las escaleras. Dando grandes bocanadas de aire, y parando cada dos pasos, bajó hacia la sala de estar.

El lugar estaba impasible a los eventos del piso superior. El viejo sillón azul, y verde frente a la estufa, apagada a falta de necesidad, le pedía a gritos que tomara asiento en él. Sin embargo, se mantuvo al pie de la escalera y siguió recorriendo la habitación con la vista, mientras sus sentidos volvían a él, y su sangre comenzaba a circular nuevamente, mientras sus pulmones absorbían todo el aire que les cabía.

Varios retratos se encontraban colgados sobre una de las paredes, y las personas fotografiadas se movían en ella, siempre sonrientes. Había, al costado de la escalera, una gran y delicada repisa. Estaba dividida en varios sectores. Unos que contenían delicados y frágiles adornos. Otro portaba algunos libros, pero realmente muy pocos, había más en el resto de la casa. También había sobre uno de los estantes de los costados, una radio mágica, y sobre el estante contrario estaba el más preciado tesoro. Cuando chico le prohibieron abrir el delicado baúl. Era de madera de cedro, con pequeños tallados sobre los bordes. La cerradura era de peltre y mostraba el paso de los años en su delicada estructura. Pero lo que le llamaba a él, no era su exterior, sino aquello que contenía. Sin embargo, aún no se había atrevido a abrirlo, por más que sus tíos no se lo habían vuelto a prohibir.

Se acercó al baúl y pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre la cerradura, tentado a abrirla. Dio un paso atrás, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Olvidándose de la caja, o intentándolo, recorrió con la mirada el resto de la habitación, hasta posarse en uno de los más maravillosos objetos de la casa. _El reloj estrella _le había bautizado un día, mientras que al de la cocina le había llamado: _El reloj agenda_. Si lo pensaba bien, tenía mucho más sentido el segundo, ya que se encargaba de pues... recordarle a su tía algunas cosas, bueno, a su tía y al resto de la familia. Sin embargo, aquel reloj frente a él, no sabía el porqué del nombre, simplemente le había gustado.

Se acercó lentamente al reloj y buscó entre las manecillas. Ethan. Siguió la manecilla con la vista y cerró los ojos. Volviendo a abrirlos, se dio media vuelta, y encarriló hacia la cocina.

Entró en el lugar, y luego de mirar el _reloj agenda_, comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Puso todo en la mesa y salió fuera de la casa a buscar un pote de miel de la alacena. Cuando volvió, Ginny ya estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa. Tenía la cabeza entre las manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Sus cabellos se entrelazaban con sus dedos. Y su boca se encontraba muda, ni un solo ruido, ni un lamento, ni una queja. Simplemente muda.

James tomó la tetera y sirvió dos tazas, pasándole una a su tía, mientras ponía la otra a su lado, y tomaba asiento.

-¿Podrás ir solo hoy?—

James pudo notar en la voz de Ginny el cansancio, la desesperanza, la culpa, la desesperación, el dolor. El dolor.

-Podría ir otro día—contestó ante la sola idea de dejar sola a su tía.

-Oh no. Irás.—

-Pero... —

Bajó la mirada hacia su taza, y luego la cambió a la de su tía, seguía intacta.

-Además, te esperan—

Por más que quería sonreír, no pudo. No podía dejar las cosas así. Y no lo haría.

-No te estoy dando a elegir, James—dijo ella.

James se levantó bruscamente de su silla. Ginny introdujo su rostro aún más entre sus manos.

-Pero... —

-Nada de peros, James. Tienes que ir.—

-Pero no quiero ir solo—se justificó.

Aunque tampoco era mentira. Quería ir con su tía.

-Irás—

-Iremos—

-No puedo—

-Sí puedes. Sí podemos—

Ginny levantó su vista, y posó su mirada en James. Este ni se inmutó, estaba decidido, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, y sus ojos lo denotaban.

-No entiendes... —

-Sí entiendo. Siempre entendí—

Ginny bajó la mirada, rendida. Nada podía con James, no cuando se enfrascaba en algo.

-Tú ganas—

James sonrió.

-Y ahora te me tomas todo el té, y te comes una o dos tostadas—dijo con tono autoritario.

-Oye, que aquí el adulto soy yo—dijo Ginny, volviendo a levantar la mirada, y emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin.

-Pues hoy haremos cambio de roles—dijo James sonriendo, mientras comenzaba a comer una tostada con mantequilla.

Ginny suspiró. –Contigo no se puede—

-Rezz... ien te da uennn... taa—dijo aún con la boca llena.

Ginny sonrió, recuerdos inundando sus pensamientos, según pudo ver James.

-¿No habíamos cambiado roles?—

-Eh... —

Ginny lo atrajo hacia sí, y le dio un corto abrazo.

-Ahora, cámbiate que te manchaste con té—le dijo sonriendo.

James miró a su tía. Ya estaba mejor.

-¿Y los roles?—dijo mientras se paraba.

-Ya ve—

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras su tía le tiraba un trapo por la cabeza, el cual él le tiró de vuelta, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, fue a su cuarto y se cambió de remera. Justo cuando estaba por volver a la cocina, sintió un ulular a sus espaldas. Una lechuza, rojo vivo con manchas blancas, estaba apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Hola, Mavy—La lechuza extendió sus alas, y se posó en el brazo que el chico le ofrecía.

-Mmm... Tienes una carta para mí—dijo mientras desataba el pequeño pergamino de la pata blanca del animal. Ni bien hubo terminado, Maeve salió volando hacia su jaula. James, abrió la carta, y se sentó sobre su cama a leerla.

_Querido James:_ _¿Cómo estas? ¿El resto? ¿Ethan? Espero que mejor. Yo, la verdad, no tengo mucho que contar. ¿Vas a ir hoy? Ojalá que sí, estoy aburrida acá en casa. No hay mucho que hacer en este dichoso apartamento, estoy deseando que de una vez por todas nos mudemos, y si no hay viejos cerca, mucho mejor._ _Nos vemos,_ _Annika_. 

Sonrió, sólo Annika mandaba una carta como esa. Se levantó de la cama, tomó una pluma, y escribió en el reverso del papel.

_Nos vemos allí._

_James._

Dobló el pergamino y caminó hacia Maeve.

-Lo siento linda, vas a tener que llevar esto. No te preocupes, ni que fuera tan lejos—

La lechuza picoteó uno de sus dedos, en señal de compresión y salió volando por la ventana. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía como se alejaba.

Salió de la habitación y entró a la del pequeño Ethan. El bebé dormía placidamente en su cuna. Su estado anterior parecía totalmente ajeno a él... le dolía tanto verlo así.

Hola, gente...! sonrie inocentemente Lamento la demora... pero he aki el segundo capi de Las Caricias del Tiempo... sé que puede hacerse un poko complicado con esto de los tiempos (ya sabrán bien de lo k hablo) pero espero k no se les haga tan difícil como para no leer... trataré de subir el tercero prontito !

Muchas gracias a LunaPotter1 por su review !

Espero sus comentarios, y que les haya gustado!

_**Chei.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Las Caricias del Tiempo** **Por ChePotter**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por JK Rowling.**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_30/08/05_

Puesh... decidí subir este capi ahora, ya k andaba con tiempo suficiente... aki es donde comienza a definirse realmente el sistema del ff... prometo no incluir ningún tiempo nuevo rie Por previa experiencia, sé que habrá quienes aún no entiendan, so... el capi k viene haré un pekeño resumencito de komo se moverán las historias por aki ! Cualkier duda, consejo, e incluso apoyo, saben k existen los rr, vdd? xDD! Disfruten del capi... y nos vemos!

_Chei._

_PD: Esta historia está completamente dedicada a mi Tiny, Padvy! Felicidades mi niña la abraza! _

**Capitulo 3: Revivir**

Era una noche hermosa... la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, y él, él se encontraba sobre su cama, siendo bañado por un cálido haz de luz espectral. Una suave brisa entraba por la ventana, mientras el silencio afuera de la casa, era interrumpido solo por pequeños y delicados grillos, y su canto insoportable.

No entendía cómo tan hermosa noche podía ser arruinada por un simple y sencillo ruido... quería descansar, pero a su vez, no tenía sueño, y si a eso le sumaba el ruido infernal... ¿qué quedaba entonces?

Se giró lentamente hacia la derecha, dejando que la luz penetrara sus ojos. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que le parecía imposible llegar a sacar algo en limpio.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de luz, eran las 3:00 a.m. Definitivamente era tarde, y necesitaba dormir, sus cansados ojos se lo pedían, además... no quería llegar tarde el día siguiente.

-¡¡YA! ¡¡LEVÁNTATE!—los gritos de su tía le despertaron, abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando que se acostumbraran a los rayos matutinos que penetraban a través de la aún abierta ventana.

El reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana. Al menos tendría tiempo para llegar bien, o al menos eso esperaba

Se levantó con más ánimo que los últimos días, y se cambió de ropa. Revisó todo el lugar, y con un hechizo guardó todas sus cosas en el baúl. Eso de hacer magia fuera del colegio cada vez le gustaba más.

Se calzó unas zapatillas, que había comprado en su última visita al callejón Diagon, y bajó a la cocina.

En el lugar se encontraba solamente tía Petunia, quien caminaba de un lado a otro realizando el desayuno.

-Siéntate, no creo que Dudders ni Vernon bajen por un rato, creo que me empiezan a tener miedo—

Sonrió divertido. El hecho de que su tía se comportara de esa forma con él, había hecho que su relación con Vernon se crispara un poco. En cuanto a Dudley, seguramente se debía a que seguía en su séptimo sueño, creía haberlo escuchado llegar a eso de las 2 de la madrugada.

-Toma—

Tía Petunia le colocó un plato con tocino, y unas tostadas con mermelada frente a él, y luego le alcanzó una taza de chocolate.

A continuación, ella se sentó delante de él, con un plato de las mismas características, salvo que su taza contenía té.

-¿Hoy vendrán a buscarte?—preguntó curiosa.

Aún luego de dos veranos como ese, aún le parecía extraña la actitud de su tía. Sin embargo, había cosas que había comenzado a comprender. No lo hacía por las amenazas, lo hacía porque había comprendido... había comprendido su error. Aunque en el caso de tío Vernon, SÍ era por las amenazas.

-Eso creo, aunque supongo que nos apareceremos—

-Interesante—murmuró ella, mientras daba un corto sorbo a su taza de té.

Harry tomó una tostada y mientras degustaba el delicioso desayuno, fijó su vista en el aire, pensando...

Hoy vendrían a buscarlo, hoy volvería al colegio... no sabía qué tanto le entusiasmaba, había muchas cosas que no le gustaban. Se había mantenido encerrado en Privet Drive, sabía que no podía hacer mucho, que tenía que cuidarse, pero eso, eso le enervaba, quería poder salir al campo de batalla, defender a los suyos, y no estar allí, ajeno a todo. Pero por otro lado... No sabía qué tanto quería volver al colegio, había sido un verano prácticamente sin complicaciones, a excepciones de las noticias de los ataques de Voldemort, pero volver al colegio significaba mucho más de lo que él pensaba podría soportar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—sintió que preguntaba tía Petunia.

-Supongo—

Se levantó sin mucho reparo, y dejando a una muy confundida Petunia, salió de la habitación. No deseaba ir a su cuarto, ya tenía todo pronto, no tenía porqué ir, así que tomando una repentina decisión salió de la casa, cruzó el jardín, y arrancó sin rumbo por Privet Drive.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué, por primera vez, no sentía el valor suficiente para volver a Hogwarts? ¿No lo sabía? Claro que sí, sabía muy bien sus razones, pero no quería admitirlas, ni siquiera tenía el valor para ello... Pero, además, sabía que significaba volver al mundo mágico, lo sabía desde su quinto año, y eso, aún dolía, torturaba, y mortificaba...

Levantó la vista, nuevamente se encontraba en aquel callejón... recuerdos inundaron sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba hasta el fondo del lugar, y se sentaba, rodillas contra el pecho, brazos sobre estas, y manos tomando su cara.

Siempre que se dejaba vagar terminaba allí, era como un instinto, algo que le arrastraba. Había aprendido a sentirse bien en ese lugar, a omitir esos recuerdos... recuerdos que solamente lastimaban su alma, y buscar compañía, la compañía de un silencio, un silencio que recordaba a i él /i , y donde todo parecía ser más claro, como si Sirius estuviese allí, como la primera vez que le vio, con su forma de perro negro, tratando de hacerle sonreír, de superar todo, aconsejándole... Y el simple silencio de un callejón vacío, oscuro y abandonado, parecía transmitir todo eso... Ahora solamente se limitaba a pensar, a tratar de ver todo con más claridad, y parecía ser que allí era el único lugar donde su mente se tranquilizaba... se detenía en el tiempo...

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Porque sabiendo... estando decidido... aún desistía de su regreso a Hogwarts... si siempre había sido su hogar, ¿porque ahora le temía al regreso? Jamás le había temido a Voldemort... ¿Entonces a qué le temía?

Levantó la vista hacia la entrada del callejón, pequeñas motas de polvo se distinguían a través de los rayos solares que penetraban con miedo dentro de la oscuridad del lugar. Él sabía a qué le temía, solamente que no sabía porqué... Pero había una sola pregunta que podía solucionar su problema: ¿qué era la muerte?

Si había algo que empezaba a entrar en sus circuitos circulatorios, era eso, el saber que quizás, quizás solo le quedara la muerte enfrente... que todo aquello que él quería quedara sepultado junto a él, el día que quizás muriese, que su vida fuera arrebatada de sus manos... ¿pero realmente le temía a la muerte? ¿O temía a todo aquello que dejaba, sus amigos, su familia...? Porque eso eran, eran familia, gente que quería con todo su ser, y a los cuales no quería abandonar...

¿Pero qué pasaba con aquello que le había sido encomendado? No podía fallar, tenía que lograr su cometido, nuevamente por ellos... ¿pero ellos alguna vez entenderían el sacrificio? ¿Entenderían que su último deseo hubiese sido abandonarlos? ¿Pero si no había más remedio?

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas o se amargaría la vida...

Se levantó con pereza, miró el reloj de plata que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda, y con una mueca, emprendió el regreso al número 4 de Privet Drive.

-Pensábamos que ya no llegarías—sonrió divertido, mientras su mejor amigo, y Remus, le miraban expectantes en su llegada a la casa.

Se encontraban en el living de la casa. Ron estaba apoyado contra la ventana, intercambiando miradas preocupadas con el espacio exterior de la casa. Remus, en cambio, se encontraba sentado en el sofá, acompañado por una radiante Petunia, quien le ofrecía una taza de té. Volvió a sonreír de lo graciosa que era la situación. Y luego se acercó a los visitantes y estrechó manos con ambos.

El ambiente se volvió tenso luego del rencuentro. Bajó su mirada y se sentó frente a Remus. Ron le imitó, mientras su mirada volvía al interior de la casa, más específicamente, sobre Harry.

-Debemos irnos—

Harry levantó la vista, junto con Ron, ambos mirando al último merodeador, mientras sus miradas expresaban la mayor extrañeza.

-No es lugar para hablar—explicó Remus, mientras se levantaba, se despedía de Petunia y se dirigía hacia la puerta— ¿Qué esperan?—

Harry miró con curiosidad a Ron, quien se levantó de hombros y se ofreció para ayudarle con su equipaje.

En pocos minutos ya estaban prontos, habiéndose repartido de tal forma, que Remus llevaría a Hedwig, mientras que Ron y Harry cargarían con el baúl.

Harry se despidió de su tía y llegó a gritarle un adiós a su primo, quien bajaba soñoliento por las escaleras, antes de desaparecerse del lugar.

Abrió los ojos justo al mismo momento que sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo. Se encontraban en la plataforma 9 y ¾. El expreso se encontraba flameante, mientras decenas y decenas de alumnos se movían de un lado a otro, despidiéndose de sus familias, recontándose con sus compañeros, subiendo y bajando del tren mientras acomodaban sus cosas para partir hacia lo que sería un nuevo año en el colegio de magia.

-Allí están—señaló Ron hacia la derecha donde había un grupo de magos expectantes. A medida que se acercaron, Harry pudo distinguir a la señora Weasley, los gemelos y sus pesadas capas (no entendía cómo no solían morirse de calor), Ginny con dos coletas, Tonks, quien llevaba el cabello de color negro y corto, y la ultima del grupo, un poco alejada era Hermione.

-Moody y Sam tuvieron que irse, se le hacía tarde—comentó la Sra. Weasley a Remus—Hola, querido, cada vez que te veo más grande. Ron, hijo, tus cosas ya están dentro del tren—

-Gracias, ma—respondió el aludido y se dirigió al resto del grupo, charlando animadamente con los gemelos. Harry se quedó estancado allí, pasando su vista del grupo de adultos, Remus, Tonks, y la Sra. Weasley habían comenzado una conversación de la cual no tenían intenciones de hacerles participes. ¡Qué extraño, ¿no! Se sonrió ante sus ocurrencias, y luego cambió la mirada a la segunda parte del grupo, los gemelos, Ginny y Ron charlaban bastante animadamente sobre el último invento de los primeros, o al menos eso le pareció entender, y Hermione, aunque estaba presente materialmente, parecía no estar escuchando.

-Ey, Harry, ¿no piensas saludar?—se acercó al grupo y saludó a los gemelos con un estrechón de manos, luego abrazó a Ginny.

-¿Cómo estás?—preguntó la pequeña Weasley. En realidad, pequeña era un decir, ya que era una mujer hecha y derecha, sin contar, que una de sus mejores amigas. Ginny se separó de él, y esperó su respuesta. ¿Cómo estaba? Suponía que bien, realmente no lo sabía, cada vez se sentía más consumido, y todo parecía alejarse, pero no podía decirle eso.

–Estoy bien—su voz no sonó muy segura, y se maldijo por ello. Ginny no insistió.

-¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó refiriéndose a Hermione, la actitud de la chica era muy sospechosa, generalmente solía tirársele a abrazarle al saber que seguía vivo, y ahora parecía ni haberlo notado.

–Ni idea, Harry, ha estado todo el tiempo así, yo creo que ni sabe que llegaste—

-Pues entonces no le digamos—dijo sonriendo. Dio la vuelta tras Ginny, quien le guiñó un ojo cómplicemente, y delicadamente, casi sin hacer ningún ruido se paró tras Hermione. Momentáneamente se sintió flanquear, se había olvidado de lo que era sentirse así. Dudó unos momentos, y luego posó sus manos rápidamente en la cintura de la chica haciendo que esta saltara.

-¡Harry!—exclamó indignada, poniendo sus manos en su cintura, y mirándole con reproche, mientras Ginny, Ron, los gemelos, y él mismo se retorcían de la risa. –No me parece gracioso—replicó la chica. Harry se detuvo, y se la quedó mirando.

-Herm, tampoco es para que te pongas así—se quejó Ron, mientras los gemelos asentían tras él.

–Nuestro hermanito tiene razón, Hermione, un poco de risa no nos viene nada mal—Fred elevó las manos en señal de victoria, y todos volvieron a reír, Hermione incluida. Harry se la quedó observando, quizás no había sido una buena idea, pero había pensado que la chica se alegraría de verle.

Caminó tras sus amigos, Ron iba más serio que nunca, Ginny parecía haber perdido toda su alegría, y Herm, Herm estaba tal cual y como la había encontrado en la estación, totalmente ida.

La ceremonia de selección había sido más corta que de costumbre, muchos magos habían comenzado a emigrar, otros directamente habían decidido no mandar a sus hijos a Hogwarts. ¿¡Cómo no podían darse cuenta que no había lugar más seguro para ellos que allí? Sencillo, Harry Potter estaba allí, y Voldemort iría tras él. Estaba claro como el agua, solo que él no quería aceptarlo, como no quería aceptar muchas cosas.

Ahora iban camino a la sala común, las noticias de que los horarios fuera del castillo se habían reducido, que las salidas a Hogsmeade serían pocas, que las clases de Defensa aumentadas, y que más miembros del ministerio, mayoritariamente aurores, serían posados en los terrenos del castillo como precaución, les había recordado que estaban en guerra, que Voldemort estaba en plena campaña de matanza, que cada día llegaban heridos a San Mungo por culpa de mortífagos, y más y más marcas tenebrosas aparecían sobre la comunidad mágica.

Extrañamente, Voldemort aún no se había expandido sobre la comunidad muggle, la Orden sospechaba que ello se debía a que prefería tener un pánico fijo en la comunidad mágica antes de avanzar en sus planes. Pero Harry tenía tanto la sensación de que les estaban ocultando algo a ellos, i "los niños" /i como los llamaba la Sra. Weasley, como de que definitivamente Voldemort estaba planeando otra cosa, mucho mayor. A él no podían engañarlo.

-Por cierto, Herm, felicidades—dijo de repente Ginny, haciendo que los otros tres se detuvieran. Hermione se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Felicidades?—preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Oh, ¿no lo sabías? Nuestra Herm es la nueva Premio Anual—sonrió Ron divertido, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica, y la atraía hacia él, mientras con la otra mano le revolvía el pelo.

-Ya déjame, Ron—suplicó Hermione, sonriendo. Ron soltó a la chica, y Harry se la quedó observando.

-Felicidades—dijo finalmente, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la chica, quien comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa—Felicidades—repitió Harry, y la abrazó.

El abrazo no duró más que un par de segundos, pero bastó para que Harry volviera a sentirse incómodo y extraño, había olvidado lo que era sentirse así. La incomodidad que sentían los dos chicos se hizo evidente para los dos Weasley, quienes empujándolos emprendieron nuevamente el camino a la Sala Común.

Harry siguió al grupo de atrás, sintiendo como sus piernas fallaban, allí delante suyo iba la razón por la cual no había querido volver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Las Caricias del Tiempo** **Por ChePotter**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por JK Rowling.**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_16/11/05_

Aix... cuantos años sin subir un capi! Los miles de los perdones... pero como akí tengo tan atrasada la historia me olvido... so, sorry! A ver si me pongo al día! Bue, supongo k si alguien esta leyendo debe tener unas cuantas dudas de que es lo k está pasando en esta historia, básicamente son tres historias relacionadas que pasan en tiempos diferentes! En 7mo, poco después de terminada la guerra, y once años después! Los capis serán Ron/Harry/James... o sea, cada capi esta dedicado a un tiempo... cualkier duda ya saben existen lo rr! Y si solo kieren decir k les gusta, o bue, cualkier tipo de critica tmb es bienvenida!

Muchas pro muchas gracias a **Doky** por su rr! (_Niña! Espero saber de ti pronto!_)

_Chei._

**Capitulo 4: Agua Consumida**

Caminó todo un día, sin tener un rumbo fijo. Con la mente en blanco. Con los ojos chocolates de su hermana mirándole cálidamente. Con su llanto en sus oídos. Con el alma partida.

_Tú siempre piensas eso._ Las palabras de la pequeña Weasley resonaron en su cabeza. Sabía que esta vez era lo mejor, sabía que estaba haciendo lo mejor, sabía que había sido la decisión correcta.

Sonrió al recordar la escena del té. Sólo tenía cinco años en aquel entonces, ahora ya era adulto, sabía muy bien lo que hacía. A medida que caminaba, más se perdía en su mente.

Llegó a una pequeña plaza. Los grandes robles adornaban el lugar dándole un toque mágico_.¡Ja, mágico!_ ¿Para qué servía la magia?

Avanzó lentamente, como lo había hecho desde que había abandonado la casa, hasta un banco en el centro el lugar. Revolvió entre sus ropas, las que Ginny le había dado.

_Ginny_...

Siguió buscando hasta que encontró el objeto. Lo tomó en su mano y lo sacó. Su vieja varita posaba ahora sobre sus manos. La recorrió con el dedo índice, haciendo que un par de chispas salieran de la punta de ésta.

Hacía tanto que no usaba magia. Movió la varita ligeramente formando un círculo dorado frente a él, el cual se desvaneció rápidamente.

Magia. ¿Qué era la magia? _Un instrumento de muerte_, le respondió una voz lejana. Sí, sólo servía para eso, para destruir vidas inocentes.

Miró su varita. Parecía un simple pedazo de madera. ¿Cómo podía un pedazo de madera ser tan destructivo?

Poco a poco el sueño le embriagó con su suave sabor a paz. Paz... él no quería paz, ¿o sí? Sus ojos se cerraron, su respiración se hizo más lenta, y su mente se quedó en blanco.

Abrió los ojos. No sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. No se preocupó, hacía mucho que estaba en esa situación. El frío entraba entre sus ropas, frío húmedo de la noche. Una luna llena correspondió su mirada, dulce y cálida, ajena a todo. El banco bajo su cuerpo resultaba más incomodo en esos momentos que cuando había llegado a él...

_Ginny..._

Volvió a cerrar los ojos al recordar los sucesos del día. El peso del pequeño James en sus brazos se había perdido esa tarde, pero él sabía que era lo mejor para el bebé, era lo mejor...

Movió levemente su mano, y notó algo en ella. i _Su varita... /i _ Se enderezó sobre le banco, y posó sus ojos sobre el preciado elemento. La luna creaba delicados brillos sobre la madera, madera inútil y sin sentido.

_Los extrañaba..._

Se levantó de golpe y tiró el pedazo de madera al suelo. Fina y pequeña como era ella, se partió en dos. No le importó. Brutalmente colocó su pie sobre el, ahora inservible, objeto, y le despedazó con fiereza. No quería saber nada de aquello que le había quitado todo, su vida... su vida se había ido con ellos.

-Yo tendría que haber muerto. Yo—susurró al aire.

Ni una sola alma movía su cuerpo por el vecindario, todos reposaban tranquilos en sus camas, con sus sueños de hadas, creyendo que la vida es algo que uno puede sentir, que la vida está para ser feliz. ¡Pobres inocentes! Si solamente supieran lo que la vida era capaz de hacerle a uno, las injusticias que se llegaban a cometer... él tenía que estar muerto, él, no ellos, ellos que debían formar una familia, una de esas que se sonríen todos los días...

Pero no, él era el que había sobrevivido, él que no tenía nada porqué vivir, nada, absolutamente nada. Se odiaba.

-¿Mala noche?—preguntó una voz tras él.

Se giró con brusquedad, buscando entre sus bolsillos por su varita, pero se detuvo al recordar que acababa de deshacerse de ella. Un hombre, de unos treinta, treinta y cinco años le miraba con serenidad. Tenía el cabello pardo y sus ojos claros como el agua, iluminaban todo su rostro.

-Mala vida—respondió sin interés. El hombre delineó una suave sonrisa, que pasó inadvertida a sus cansados ojos, y se sentó en el banco donde minutos atrás él dormía.

-Pues qué mal entonces—siguió el hombre tranquilamente, mientras buscaba entre sus ropas, y sacaba una pequeña caja de metal—¿Uno?—Ron observó los gruesos cigarrillos dentro de la cajilla, y negó con la cabeza.

-Uno de los más preciados placeres que aún conservo—comentó el hombre, mientras encendía con un cerillo el oscuro cigarro—¿Seguro que no desea uno?—Ron volvió a asentir.—Siéntese, hombre, si la vida lo ha tratado tan mal, al menos tómese un descansito—Ron miró al hombre entre curioso y molesto. ¿De dónde había salido?

-No me diga que me tiene miedo—comentó el hombre, más como una curiosidad que como una pregunta, y luego exhalaba el humo negro del cigarro.

-No le tengo miedo, señor, simplemente no me interesa—contestó secamente Ron. Lo único que le falta, que el tipo se creyera el amo del mundo.

-Pues aparentemente no le interesa nada—siguió el hombre con tranquilidad. Ron podía ver el rostro del hombre contorsionarse en una ligera sonrisa de burla. Se estaba burlando de él.

-Pues a usted no debe interesarle si a mí me interesa algo o no—respondió casi bruscamente, y se giró para irse.

-Déle una oportunidad a lo que se le ofrece... si tan mal le fue hasta ahora, nada puede empeorar, ¿o sí?—

Se detuvo. Palabras resonando en sus oídos. Oídos debilitados, debilitados como rosa en otoño, como nieve en primavera, como agua de manantial seco. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia le hombre, quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en el puro en sus manos, tenía las piernas cruzadas y una postura desinteresada, sin embargo, sus palabras... sus palabras habían sonado sabias para un joven cansado de escuchar de dolor y sufrimiento, y de esperanza utópica.

Ron caminó lentamente hasta estar frente al hombre, quien no se inmutó en mirarle. -¿Qué quiere?—

-Yo no deseo nada, hombre, es usted quien busca las estrellas entre las nubes negras—Otra vez palabras misteriosas que resonaban en el aire. Sin saber muy bien porqué, se sentó al lado del desconocido.

-¿Seguro que no desea uno?—preguntó volviéndole a ofrecer la cajilla de cigarros.

Ron asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Un torbellino de pensamientos se amontonaba sobre su capacidad de razonar, dejando sus habilidades motoras como único sustento de su alma. El hombre le movía el piso donde se encontraba parado... su vida parecía oculta tras un velo de incertidumbres que no lograba retener, las ideas se escabullían, aceleradas por motores nucleares que disipaban todo pensamiento racional que él pudiera tener en esos momentos. ¡Y era un simple desconocido! Un hombre salido de la nada, un hombre que sólo se planteaba fumar... desgracia desgarradora de los pulmones y el alma del ser que sufre.

-Tal vez acepte uno—dijo finalmente, luego de un incómodo silencio en el cual el hombre se mantuvo sereno y distante.

-Como usted desee, hombre—el desconocido extendió la cajilla y Ron tomó un cigarro. Nunca había estado en contacto con uno, apenas si sabía lo que eran, y lo que podían causar...

El hombre buscó con su otra mano, cigarrillo entre los labios, y tomó una cerilla. Ron se mantuvo con el cigarro en la mano, observando al hombre.

-¿Primera vez entonces?—dijo el hombre sonriendo. Ron asintió. –Muy bien, ponga el cigarrillo entre los labios, muy bien, ahora aspire—el hombre puso la cerilla en la punta del cigarro y Ron aspiró.

Tosió. La sensación era embriagante y sofocadora. Volvió a aspirar. Tosió. Realizó varios intentos antes de poder librar el humo con naturalidad. Podía sentir el aire inflándose en sus pulmones, cubriéndole poco a poco con su impureza, con su sabor, con su final.

-No sé preocupe, se acostumbrará—

No le importaba acostumbrarse, pero no replicó. El sentimiento de desahogo que le inundaba con cada aspiración, y el relax que introducía en su cuerpo cada pequeñez de humo liberado era suficiente placer para una vida que le había sido arrebatada de las manos.

-Muchas gracias, señor... —

-Puedes llamarme, Minko, hijo—

-Muchas gracias, señor Minko—agradeció Ron, mientras elevaba la vista al cielo. La Luna apenas brillaba tras una traslucida nube blanca.

-No hay de qué, hombre—

El sol comenzó a asomarse por un tibio horizonte de blancas casas. El parque le sonrió cuando abrió los ojos, y el olor a cigarrillo le inundó las narinas al instante. El hombre de la noche anterior ya no estaba, pero a su lado, reposaba el paquete de cigarrillos, abierto, y prácticamente lleno, como una ofrenda.

Ron se enderezó en la banca, y tomó el paquete observando hacia todos lados. No había rastros del hombre, en las casas comenzaban a divisarse el movimiento de apuradas figuras, y algún que otro coche comenzaba su camino al madrugador trabajo.

Se acomodó las ropas, y guardó el paquete de cigarrillos, mientras volvía a ponerse en camino. Sólo Dios sabía adónde.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la estación de trenes. Sus pies le habían transportado. El hambre rugía en su estomago, lo único que había comido, o en realidad bebido en unos tres días, había sido el té de Ginny.

El lugar bullía en excitación bien disimulada, las personas corrían de un lado a otro, comprando sus boletos antes de que los trenes partieran, apurados por llegar a sus trabajos en las cercanías de la ciudad, o en algunas más lejanas.

Ron pasó desapercibido entre tanto movimiento, y caminó sin rumbo por el lugar. Unas grandes maquinas le saludaban a su paso, unas iban otras venían, llevando y trayendo gran cantidad de pasajeros. En el medio de la estación, se erguía una pequeña plaza de comidas, un par de cafés, una pizzerías cerrada a esas horas, y dos o tres locales de souvenir.

-Veo que ha decidido alimentarse—murmuró la voz del hombre colocándose a su lado.

-¿Qué quiere?—cuestionó Ron, impacientándose con la insistencia del hombre, pero sin dejar de caminar.

-Desayunar—

-¡Hágalo!—

-No me gusta comer solo—

-¡Busque compañía entonces!—

-Eso estoy haciendo—le respondió el hombre, manteniendo calma ante la elevación del tono de voz del pelirrojo.

-Pues lamento decirle que no está en mis planes hacerlo, así que busque a otro. Con permiso—se disculpó más calmo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente para alejarse del hombre.

-¡No va a llegar a ningún lado de esa forma!—gritó el hombre a sus espaldas, pero Ron no le hizo caso, se dirigió a una ventanilla, y compró un boleto para el primer tren en partir, ni siquiera escuchó a la recepcionista al decir el destino, y se encaminó hacia la plataforma número 4. No quería estar un segundo más en ese lugar.

_Ni un segundo más..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Las Caricias del Tiempo** **Por ChePotter**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por JK Rowling.**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_16/12/05_

Un mes después, saben, eso es un buen ritmo pa lo que suele ser mi tiempo de actualización! Ahora, a ver si dejan algún lindo rr, si? ojitos esperanzados

_Chei._

**Capitulo 5: Pasar el Tiempo**

En esas fechas era prácticamente imposible transitar por el Callejón Diagon. Madres enloquecidas y apuradas se movilizaban de local en local adquiriendo todos los materiales necesarios para sus pequeños. Nunca faltaba la madre primeriza, cuyo primer infante comenzaba su carrera escolar, y por tanto, cada pasó que daba era grabado en la memoria de la madre, incluso resbalando algunas lágrimas por las mejillas sonrosadas de la mujer.

Siempre había sido así, al menos desde que tenía memoria. De pequeño solía visitar mucho a sus tíos, o simplemente acompañar a su tía a realizar compras. Tantas veces había recorrido el lugar que le conocía como la palma de su mano, no había forma de que él se perdiese allí, lo que permitía que su tía le diera bastante libertad.

Ahora caminaba junto a la mujer esquivando a las montoneras de personas que se arremolinaban de un lado a otro. Ginny protegía con todo su cuerpo al pequeño Ethan en sus brazos, mientras le repetía a James que no se perdiera de vista. Había dudado mucho en traer al niño, James había insistido en que se quedara con él una y otra vez, pero finalmente había decidido cargar con el pequeño. Por propias palabras de su tía, no podía dejarlo ir solo ese día.

En poco tiempo estuvieron frente a su primer destino: _Sortilegios Weasley_. La tienda de sus tíos era un sueño perdido para cualquier niño de la edad de James, sin contar que, Fred y George, eran unos de los más famosos surtidores de Bromas de toda Inglaterra.

El local situado en el callejón Diagon, había recibido variadas reformas en el correr de los años, sin embargo, no era para nada lujurioso, denotando aún así el exquisito gusto de sus tíos.

Lo bello residía en la sencillez y originalidad del conjunto. El letrero indicativo del negocio se trataba nada más y nada menos de un delicado muñequito, de extremidades finas, y cabeza grande y redonda, flotando frente a la puerta. Pero lo vistoso del mismo era su bailar campante, mientras, en honor a las primeras (no obstante, de las más solicitadas) invenciones de los gemelos Weasley, las orejas de la marioneta se convertían en alas blancas, y de vez en cuando, un sombrero caía sobre su cabeza haciéndola desaparecer. El resto de la entrada, constaba de una fina vidriera, en colores dorados y rojos, donde reposando en almohadones como la nieve, y bordes de sol, se lucían las nuevas creaciones de sus tíos.

Sin prestar atención a las bromas esparcidas por todo el local (ya les compraría directamente a sus tíos luego), y haciéndose espacio entre la bulliciosa gente, se dirigieron hacia el mostrador.

Atrás del gran bulto de madera antigua se podía observar una gran cabellera pelirroja, que se levantó, dejando el sonriente rostro de George a la vista.

-¡Ginny!—gritó el hombre, soltando la caja que levantaba al suelo. El golpe provocó que el objeto se abriera, y líquidos de colores salieran disparados hacia todos lados. James se agachó inmediatamente cubriéndose con la mesa, y realizó lo mismo con su tía, tirándole del brazo.

-¡No se preocupen, es sólo tinta fluorescente!—explicó George, y con un movimiento de varita, apagó la luz, produciendo varios gritos entre los presentes. Pronto los gritos pasaran a ser rostros asombrados, cuando observaron que las ropas, y rostros de aquellos que habían estado en contacto con el líquido volador, brillaban con diferentes colores—¡Por favor, aquellos que hayan sido manchados con el i _Fluospruzza /i _ hagan una fila aquí, les ayudaremos ahora mismo!—

Inmediatamente una fila de gente se armó sobre un lado del local, impacientes (especialmente los padres, ya que los niños disfrutaban de su momentáneo cambio de color). George hizo un gestó a su hermana con su cabeza, ahora, azulada, quien sonrió, y esperó tranquila.

-¡Eloise!—gritó el hombre, y por la parte trasera del local apareció una joven de unos dieciocho años, cabello largo y lacio como el carbón, arrastrando consigo una caja del mismo estilo que la que llevaba su tío.

-¿Pasa al...?—la muchacha interrumpió su pregunta al ver la cola de gente fluorescente esperando.

-¿Puedes encargarte de esto?—

-Por supuesto, tío—replicó la muchacha, quien se dirigió instantáneamente hacia el mostrador, se agachó, y luego se dirigió al comienzo de la fila con una gran caja de madera.

-¿Pasan?—preguntó George—Puedes quedarte si quieres, Jamie, aunque Max y Tina mueren por verte—

-Me quedo, además debo encontrarme con Annika—explicó mirando a su tía.

-Está bien, pero antes de ir a comprar las cosas vengan por aquí—pidió Ginny.

Con un movimiento asertivo del muchacho, Ginny saludó a Eloise, y pasando por su lado, se dirigió junto a George hacia el desván, donde se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban al hogar del local. George abrazó a su tía, y acarició al pequeño Ethan, luego con un guiñó a James, desaparecieron tras la puerta de la siguiente habitación.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?—preguntó Eloise, mientras terminaba de abrir la gran caja de madera.

James asintió, y caminó hasta donde su prima. En la caja que se apoyaba sobre el mostrador, lucían variados y extraños potes con diferentes líquidos, de obviamente, estrafalarios colores.

-Oiga, piensa apurarse, esto huele... —

-No tiene que decirme cómo, esa es la razón por la que este artículo no se encuentra aún en venta—explicó Eloise con respeto al hombre.

James siguió observando el contenido de la caja, y supo enseguida el porqué del temblor del primer niño en la fila. El pequeño de no más de cinco años, tenía enfrente una variada colección de objetos punzantes, claro que James conociendo su uso, sabía que se encontraban en ese maletín por pura comodidad.

-Me alcanzas el Agua... —

-¿De flúorato?—

-¿Cómo sabes?—

-Vengo seguido—explicó a la muchacha, mientras tomaba el líquido violeta, y se lo pasaba a Eloise. Seguidamente, la chica colocó un par de gotas del mismo en una probeta donde ya había colocado un par de ingredientes.

-Y dame... polvo de semillas de girasol—pidió. James acotó la orden, y pasó una fina bolsita con polvillo marrón. Eloise colocó la cantidad necesaria en la mezcla, y la batió, luego pidió al pequeño frente a ella que se acercara.

El niño, prácticamente empujado por su madre, pestañaba con sus ojos azules hasta más no poder, mientras mirada el cuentagotas morado que sostenía Eloise en la mano.

-No te va a pasar nada... a ver, dime cómo te llamas... —pidió con extremada paciencia la chica, arrodillándose al lado del pequeño.

-Nick—respondió con timidez.

-Mira, Nick, no te va a pasar nada, ni siquiera te tocaré con esto... —el pequeño retrocedió varios pasos cuando la muchacha le mostró el objeto en su mano.

-Nick, no tengo todo el día—se quejó la madre del pequeño, volviéndole a empujar hacia Eloise.

-¿¡Nadie me piensa atender?—gritó un hombre desde la otra punta del mostrador.

-¿Te encargas de esto?—James asintió—Bien, sólo tienes que ponerle una gota en la punta del índice. ¡Sólo una gota!—hechas las explicaciones, la muchacha le cedió el cuentagotas, y se alejó hacia los clientes que esperaban para adquirir sus artilugios.

-Te llamas Nick, entonces... —comenzó James, arrodillándose al lado del pequeño—Y, a ver... tienes... cinco años—El pequeño sacudió su rubia cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Cuatro?—Esta vez el movimiento fue afirmativo. James sonrió satisfecho, y luego continuó—Eres muy grande. ¿Sabes que los niños grandes son valientes? ¿No sabías? Mira, tú me prestas tu manito, y yo pongo una gotita de este jugo en tu dedo, y ya no vas a ser más rosado—El pequeño Nick dudó unos momentos.

-Ven... —le dijo al pequeño, y luego le susurró a su oído. Nick asintió, y le alargó la mano hacia delante, James no dudó ni un segundo, y colocó una gota del líquido en la mano del pequeño, que para cuando su madre terminase el mismo proceso, ya estaría de vuelta a la normalidad.

James llevó su mano a uno de sus bolsillos, y sacó una gran paleta de colores que entregó al pequeño. —El premio a los valientes—

El resto de las "desintoxicaciones" fueron mucho más sencillas, y en unos minutos, James había terminado, guardado, y sentado tras el mostrador.

Eloise caminaba de un lado a otro atendiendo a este o a aquel, y teniendo un ojo siempre pegado a los más pequeños por si rompían algo. James se limitaba a verla trabajar, aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de la hora prevista para encontrarse con Annika, y en esos momentos no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de vagar por el callejón.

- Estás muy serio, James. —dijo Eloise sentándose a su lado.

-¿No deberías estar atendiendo?—

-Sí, pero quiero saber qué te pasa—

-No me pasa nada—

-Eres un terco, James... se ve a lo lejos que te pasa algo. Es por Ethan, ¿verdad?—

James asintió.

-No te preocupes, estará bien—

Un silencio se apoderó de los dos.

-Bien, tengo que volver, o me van a despedir mis propios tíos... ¿te imaginas eso?—James imitó una sonrisa, y observó a la muchacha alejarse. Sabía que ella tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien, era prácticamente increíble verla tan sonriente, con tanta alegría adelante.

Se suponía que habiendo terminado Hogwarts, la joven debía estar disfrutando de lo lindo, y no sufriendo lo que estaba sufriendo. James se encogió de hombros, y se levantó con paso decidido, mientras miraba el reloj. Le quedaban unos cuantos minutos, quizás podía pasar por la tienda de Quidditch, antes de dirigirse a su encuentro con Annika.

-¡¿Te vas!—le gritó Eloise desde entre la gente, mientras atendía a dos niños de su edad.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Elo—Ella asintió y continuó atendiendo.

Con paso tranquilo, salió del local, y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente. No tenía apuro, no tenía ánimos, a decir verdad, lo único que le había incentivado a ir ese día, era ver a Annika.

Su amiga se había desaparecido por... mucho tiempo a su parecer. Tampoco era que se había desaparecido, es que su padre se había mudado a Francia por todo un año, y eso para ellos era una eternidad. Hacía ya como un mes que la muchacha había regresado a Inglaterra, se hospedaba en Londres junto a sus abuelos maternos, y no habían podido arreglar para verse antes.

Enredado en sus pensamientos, pronto se encontró frente a la Tienda de quidditch. Siempre le había gustado el juego, le seguía desde pequeño, y siempre le habían complacido en cuanto a ello. Su tío le vivía comprando cosas de su equipo favorito, _Appleby Arrows_, incluso no cayéndole demasiado bien tal equipo. James ni siquiera sabía porqué le gustaba ese, simplemente lo hacía, aunque podía ver cualquier partido de quidditch, de todas formas, para él, todos eran emocionantes.

-Es una buena escoba—dijo una voz detrás de él. Una chica de cabellos castaños, largos y ondulados, miraba la escoba que se lucían en la vitrina.

-Hay mejores—respondió con simpleza James. No le interesaba demasiado la nueva _Boom 500_, era más adorno que funcionamiento a su parecer, y prefería quedarse con su vieja: _Voltio 07_.

-Una buena i _Flash /i _, ¿quizás?—Giró sorprendido a observar la muchacha. Era de su altura, y sus ojos marrones le miraban sonrientes.

-¿Tanto te sorprende que una chica sepa de escobas?—

-Eh... no, sólo que... —

-Sí, sí, edición única, bla, bla, bla... Te informo que no es tan buena como dicen—

-Pues entonces no sabes tanto—respondió tratando de no ser descortés, y volviendo a observar a la "famosa" _Boom 500_.

_Mucho ruido, pocas nueces..._

-Ahí te equivocas—

-¿Cómo puedes decir entonces que no es tan buena?—

-Bien... digamos que di un paseito sobre ella—

-Pero si hay solo... —

-Siete en el mundo, lo sé—

-Y aquí... —

-Sólo una aquí, también lo sé—

-Pero... ¿cómo?—estaba sorprendido, si había alguna escoba voladora que hubiese querido tener que no fuese la suya, era esa, la _Flash_. Se suponía ser una innovadora en su velocidad, mayor a los 250 kilómetros por hora, única en su especie. Las nuevas _Boom_ apenas llegaban hasta los 230, y con grandes dificultades de maniobra, mientras su querida _Voltio_ llegaba a los 200, pero tenía una facilidad de movilidad única.

-Tengo un padre con ataques de paternidad y culpa—explicó la chica—Pero no es nada del otro mundo, la velocidad puede alcanzarla, pero no sueñes en mantener control sobre ella, si es que podes antes de quedarte sin aire—

-¿Tan problemáticas?—

-Demasiado para toda la propaganda que le hacen. Ni los profesionales la quieren, todos excusan que les falta de dinero para adquirir el equipo completo, pero la verdad es que prefieren no tenerlas—

Continuaron hablando por varios minutos de quidditch. Resultó ser que la chica era fan de los Tornados, de los cuales, James no era muy simpatizante, pero, como él siempre decía: "_el quidditch es un juego en el que no pienso basar mi vida_", bueno, eso era lo que le respondía a su tío, muy de vez en cuando, cuando hablaban del tema. Sin embargo, James recordó con suerte de que la hora marchaba, y que tenía que encontrarse con Annika si no quería que esta le matase.

-Debo irme—se disculpó.

-Oh... –dijo ella mirando su reloj—A mí también se me ha hecho tarde. Nos vemos, luego entonces—

-Hasta luego—se despidió James, y cuando estaba por marcharse, la chica volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—

-James—

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, James—

-Mucho gusto en conocerte a ti... —

-Glyn—

La chica se giró, y se alejó con naturalidad. James se dio media vuelta, y emprendió con rapidez su búsqueda de Annika. Aún con la cantidad de gente que había circulando por el callejón, solamente le tomó cinco minutos llegar hasta _Night Magic_. La terraza estaba abarrotada de gente, la mayoría disfrutando de un fresco helado, para calmar el calor del día.

Sentada en una de las mesas se encontraba Annika. Su cabello largo y lacio caía sobre sus hombros dulcemente. El sol provocaba que unos frágiles reflejos azules asomaran sobre las puntas de la oscura cabellera, tal y como se los había hecho un año atrás, casi provocando el desmayo de su padre, aún no sabía cómo le había convencido para que no le rapase.

Con paso decidido, caminó hacia ella. _Extrañaba tanto a su amiga_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Las Caricias del Tiempo** **Por ChePotter**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por JK Rowling.**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_25/12/05_

Bueno... en realidad no pensaba actualizar tan rápido, no se cosa que se mal acostumbren sonrisa En fin... pero es un pekeño regalito de Navidad! Espero les guste el capi... FELIX NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!

**Chei.**

**Manzanita Roja:**

Muchas gracias por tus rr...! La próxima igual ponlos todos en uno ! La actitud de Ron es básicamente resultado de todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento, te irás enterando más a medida que avance la historia. James es todo un caso... pero no es tan difícil de descubrir, ya te darás cuenta! Uh, en serio el HHr te parece una pareja "inusual y extraña"? Hay muchísimos ff con ella... a pesar de k no es mi pareja favorita (neh, esto es un reto pa mi P) Aki tienes más sobre ellos! Muchas grax de nuevo!

**RESUMEN CAP 3:**

Harry termina sus "vacaciones" en Privet Drive (donde recibía un buen trato de su tía). Se encuentra con sus amigos en la plataforma 9 y ¾ y se prepara para volver a Hogwarts.

**Capítulo 6: ¿Feliz primer día?**

-Vamos, no piensas dormir para siempre, ¿o sí?—

-¿No se puede ni dormir en paz acá?—

-Como tú quieras, pero te perderás el desayuno—como si aquellas palabras fuesen mágicas, Ron saltó de la cama, se embutió en sus ropas, y sonriente miró a Harry decidido.

-¿Qué tanto problema? Ya estoy listo—

-Eh... ¿Ron?—

-¿Qué pasa, Neville?—

El muchacho señaló a su compañero, mientras Harry trataba de evitar reírse, intento que resultó prácticamente vano. El pelirrojo siguió con la vista adónde apuntaba el joven Longbottom para encontrarse con que estaba en ropa interior, una remera de Harry que le quedaba pequeña, y los pantalones en la cabeza.

-Tal vez no esté tan listo... —

-Dale, cabeza dura. Los espero abajo—

Dejando a un refunfuñante Ron en la habitación, bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común. A pesar de ser la hora del desayuno, muchos recién comenzaban a bajar de sus habitaciones. En una esquina del salón, sentada a lo indio en una alfombra y recostando su cuerpo sobre un sillón se encontraba Hermione.

-¿Ya con un libro en las manos?—preguntó a su amiga, sentándose junto a ella.

-Hay que dar el ejemplo—contestó ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Ten cuidado, o saldrán corriendo—

-¡Hey! Yo no fui tan dura con él... —Harry dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a la muchacha—Bueno, quizás un poquito—

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?—

-Aburridas—

El silencio que continuó fue realmente incómodo. Harry se preguntaba cómo era posible que dos grandes amigos no tuvieran nada que hablar, y cómo podía no sentirse bien sin hacerlo, como en los viejos tiempos, simple compañía... pero las cosas habían cambiado.

-¿Bajamos? ¡Me muero de hambre!—exclamó Ron parándose delante de ellos.

-¿Cuándo no?—

-Me ofendes, Herm—dramatizó el pelirrojo llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Dale, payaso, ¿no era que tenías hambre?—

-¡Y mucha!—

Harry sonrió, y siguió a sus amigos, pero antes de llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, un par de voces les llamaron.

-¿No se pensaban ir sin nosotros, o sí?—

-¡Ay, Ginny! ¿No basta que te tenga en casa, también te tengo que tener aquí?—

La pelirroja sacó la lengua a su hermano, y luego tomando del brazo a Hermione y Harry les arrastró fuera de la Sala Común.

-Lo siento, Nevy, te quedas con el quejoso—

-¡GINNY!—

Primera clase del año, algunos con caras de sueño, otros con ganas de volver a sus cómodas vacaciones, y unos pocos, entre ellos Hermione, deseosos de comenzar de una vez por todas ese año lectivo.

McGonagall terminó de pasar el listado, y observó a sus alumnos de séptimo año. Transformaciones era una de las materias con mayor concurrencia a ese nivel, se la requería para la mayoría de las carreras, y por tanto, había dos grupos de séptimo. Para suerte de los jóvenes Gryffindors, Slytherin no compartía clase con ellos, sino una gran parte de los Ravenclaws.

-Este año... —comenzó la profesora McGonagall. Harry levantó su vista perdida en el libro de Transformaciones, y observó cómo la mujer les dirigía una de sus más severas miradas; de esas que causaban escalofríos. –...deberán rendir los EXTASIS. Espero que todos, y absolutamente todos mis estudiantes los aprueben, al menos con un Excede Expectativas—Neville, sentado junto a Harry se encogió en su asiento. A pesar de haber evolucionado de forma notoria en su rendimiento, seguía teniendo sus grandes dificultades, y la profesora de Transformaciones resultaba demasiado exigente para el pobre muchacho.

-Este año trabajarán, estudiarán, y dedicarán cada día a avanzar al nivel suficiente. Sus carreras dependen de estos exámenes, y así me deshaga este año, haré que ustedes salgan airosos—sentenció McGonagall.

El trío se dirigió una mirada intrigada. Harry comprendió enseguida que sus amigos se preguntaban lo mismo que él: ¿porqué tanta insistencia la de la profesora? Era bien sabido que deseaba lograr los mejores resultados de sus alumnos, pero la última vez que Harry había visto a Minerva McGonagall tan decidida a algo, había sido en su quinto año cuando había jurado ayudarle a convertirse en Auror.

-Muy bien... espero recibir sus esfuerzos a lo largo del año. Hoy comenzaremos con un repaso de lo dado el año pasado. Hagan el favor de tomar sus varitas y colocarse en pares—

Instintivamente, Harry se agrupó con Hermione. De todas formas, Ron estaba del otro lado de Neville, y hubiese quedado espantoso de su parte.

-Parece que nos toca trabajar juntos—murmuró a la muchacha.

-Parece que sí—

-Bien... trataremos de mantener estas parejas por lo que resta del año—anunció la profesora McGonagall. Harry y Hermione se miraron sonrientes.

-¿Seguro que no quieres cambiar de pareja?—preguntó por enésima vez Neville a Ron.

-Nevy, si Ron no quisiese estar en grupo contigo, ya te lo hubiese dicho, ¿no?—le sonrió Hermione al muchacho.

-Sí... eh, creo—Ron negó con la cabeza ante la desconfianza del muchacho, y luego se aprontó a escuchar a la profesora.

-Esto se empieza a poner aburrido—comentó Harry, Hermione levantó una ceja escéptica.

-¿Demasiado fácil para el señor Potter?—

-Dije aburrido, no fácil. Señorita Granger—

-¿La diferencia?—dedicó una sonrisa pícara a su compañero. Harry no respondió, simplemente la siguió observando, mientras ésta repelía el hechizo que él acababa de lanzarle.

Por primera vez desde que la había visto el día anterior, realmente se fijaba en ella. Con toda su delicada jovialidad, su energía contagiosa y su hermosa sonrisa, era la misma Hermione que se había convertido en su mejor amiga en primer año. Sin embargo, era a la vez tan diferente. Quizás esa era una de las razones por la cual no había querido volver a Hogwarts, había tratado de no pensar verdaderamente en ello, lo había evitado durante todo el verano, pero era imposible.

Las palabras "_es sólo tu amiga_" volvían una y otra vez a su mente, pero esas palabras sólo podían significar una cosa: ¿_Quería él que ella fuese sólo su amiga_?

Así había estado durante todo el verano, recordando su suave piel, su fina sonrisa, su alegre tono de voz, sus ojos llenos de esmerada determinación. Toda ella. No había querido, había tratado de borrar de su mente aquellos momentos que le había conducido a ello, ¡ERA su amiga! No podía sentir eso por ella, no podía, o eso trataba de convencerse. Pero tenerla de nuevo allí, frente a él, tan alegre, tan compinche con él, era como un revivir, olvidarse de todo aquello que le había atomizado, olvidar los tristes recuerdos... volver a nacer.

Claro que no debía ser ella la que produjera esos sentimientos, no ella. Menos después de... no. Su mente debía borrarla instantáneamente. Él no era para ella, y ella no era para él. El destino siempre les separaría, siempre.

_Eran amigos y nada..._

-¡Harry!—sintió que le llamaba la muchacha. Cuando reaccionó, pudo observar como un rayo de luz violácea se dirigía directo a él. Levantó su varita con increíble velocidad, y conjuró un escudo. El hechizo se desvaneció en el aire a apenas milímetros de él.

-Eso estuvo cerca, amigo—le guiñó un ojo Ron, Harry sonrió lejano, y volvió a observar a su compañera. Esperando recibir la misma expresión de Hermione, le dirigió una sincera sonrisa, no obstante, su mirada seria le recibió con casi desagrado. Con entera sorpresa, se acercó lentamente a la muchacha.

-¿Herm?—

-¡Cómo se supone que hagamos algo si estás en otro mundo!—protestó la Premio Anual sin elevar la voz.

-Sólo... —

-Te olvidaste de dónde estabas—

-Yo... —

-Nada, Potter, nada—

-Pero... —

No llegó siquiera a terminar en su último intento, cuando Hermione ya se había dado media vuelta, y salió disparada de la habitación.

-¡Señorita Granger, ¿Adónde cree que va!—le recriminó la profesora McGonagall, dejando denotar en su voz su extrema sorpresa.

Todas las miradas del salón se dirigieron inmediatamente a Harry, incluidas las de Ron y Neville quienes no paraban de mirar hacia la puerta, y luego al muchacho, quien se sentía increíblemente confundido.

-Profesora, me permite... —

La profesora de Transformaciones levantó la mano y le calló. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos dijo:

-Adelante, señor Weasley—Ron salió a paso rápido del salón, y Harry en su estado de _shock_ pudo verle correr en el instante que puso pie sobre el corredor.

¿Qué demonios había pasado allí? ¿Por qué Hermione había reaccionado así? Sólo había desviado sus pensamientos un poco, sólo un poco... y ella no tenía forma de saber lo que pasaba por su mente, entonces, ¿cuál había sido el asunto de todo el embrollo?

-¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Neville, luego de que McGonagall les asignara como pareja de trabajo.

-No sé, Nevy... no sé—murmuró Harry observando la puerta aún sin entender, mientras comenzaba a preocuparse realmente por la actitud de la muchacha.

Se sentó con pesar en la mesa de Gryffindor; los ojos chocolates de la pequeña Weasley se dirigieron a él.

-¿Tan mal el primer día?—cuestionó ella alegre. Harry emitió una ligera sonrisa, y se concentró en servirse el almuerzo.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione habían aparecido el resto de la mañana, quizás en el caso del primero el hecho podía pasar desapercibido, pero que la nueva Premio Anual faltase en su primer día de clase no era algo de todos los días.

Neville y él les habían buscado por todos lados, pero no habían aparecido, no había rastros de ellos. Harry había estado a punto de ir a buscar el mapa del merodeador justo antes de clase de encantamientos, pero Neville le convenció de que no lo hiciera, ellos eran suficiente grandes para cuidarse.

Lo que Neville no entendía era que su corazón parecía querer saliese de su pecho. Estaba realmente preocupado por sus amigos, especialmente por la joven castaña. ¿Había él hecho algo para que se pusiera así? ¿O le estaba pasando otra cosa de la que él no estaba enterado?

-¡Harry!—exclamó por décima vez Ginny, revoloteando su mano por frente a sus ojos.

-Oh... Gin—murmuró.

-¿Qué pasó, Harry?—la voz de la joven Gryffindor era preocupada.

-No lo sé, Gin, no lo sé—

-¿Te peleaste con Ron? ¿Con Herm?—

-Si te digo te miento, porque no sé qué demonios pasó—explicó el muchacho revolviendo la comida con su tenedor. No tenía apetito, no quería saber nada de nada. Finalmente sus sospechas eran ciertas: no debía regresar a Hogwarts, sólo traía problemas.

-No te creo... algo tiene que haber pasado para que estés así—reprochó la pelirroja mirándole fijamente.

-¡NO-SÉ-QUÉ-PASÓ!—repitió Harry comenzando a perder la paciencia—¿Quieres acaso que lo deletree?—

Ginny lo observó entre sorprendida y ofendida, y luego volvió la vista hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde conversaba con una chica de cuarto año.

Harry observó a la muchacha, y comprendió que nuevamente había metido la pata, y hasta el fondo.

-Ginny... —le llamó, pero ella no se inmutó.

Cuando volvió a abrir los labios para llamarla nuevamente, su vista se fijó en al figura que entraba por las puertas principales del Gran Comedor. Hermione venía con una sonrisa triste avanzando directamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. La muchacha lucía tal cual la mañana, su rostro sombrío volvió a preocupar a Harry que esperó a que esta se sentara para hablarle.

La chica se sentó frente a Ginny, y sin siquiera pronunciar apalabra comenzó a servirse unas papas en su plato.

-¡Herm! ¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó alegremente Ginny, adelantándose a Harry.

-Dando una vuelta—respondió la muchacha. Harry esperaba que la castaña levantara al menos la vista para su lado, pero aparentemente Hermione pretendía ignorarle.

-¿Dónde?—insistió la pelirroja.

-No importa, lo siento, Gin, no tengo ganas de hablar—murmuró Hermione, y luego llevó el tenedor a su boca.

-Herm... —probó Harry.

Su amiga giró el rostro, le observó, y sin decir nada, volvió a su tarea de cortar un poco de carne en pequeños trozos.

Harry sintió que su mundo se hundía. Hermione seguía enojado con él por algo que no tenía ni idea, Ginny tenía razones para haberse enojado, pero no era justamente lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos, y no había rastros de Ron. Se sentía perdido en sus dudas...

Enojado consigo mismo, se levantó de golpe atrayendo la atención de sus dos amigas, y de unos cuantos otros alumnos en el Gran Comedor, lo cual incluía a un campante Neville que entraba en esos momentos, y salió como bólido del lugar.

-¡Harry!—le gritó Ron cuando se cruzó con él por el pasillo, pero no le importó, simplemente quería salir de ese lugar por un rato.

_Se sentía asfixiado._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Las Caricias del Tiempo**_ **_Por Chei (a.k.a ChePotter) _**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por J.K.Rowling**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_03/12/05_

Así como les traje un regalito de Navidad, les traigo un regalito de año nuevo sonríe No esperen actualizaciones tan seguidas como estas, pero voy a tratar de por un tiempo no pasarme al menos del mes...

**Chei.**

**Manzanita Roja:**

Uhm, yo no la detesto, pero desde siempre supe k el HHr era algo imposible... sin embargo, algunos de los mejores ff que he leído contienen a esta pareja, so... he tenido que aprender a vivir con ella ! Nia, aquí tienes nuevamente a Ronnie... espero te guste este capi!

**RESUMEN CAP 4:**

Ron se encuentra con sus pensamientos luego de dejar a james en casa de su hermana. Llega a una plaza, donde finalmente entabla una extraña conversación con un hombre apodado Minko, y luego dirige sus pasos hacía al estación de trenes.

**Capítulo 7: **_¿Vivir? ¿Para qué?_

El ronroneo del tren le durmió aprisa inmediata. El vagón en el que viajaba iba vacío.

_Escapas._

Sus ojos se habían cerrado al mínimo contacto con el asiento, lo poco que había dormido no le servía de consuelo para absolutamente nada.

_Huyes._

Quizás aquel dormitar pausado y tranquilo era lo que necesitaba, dejar de pensar por sólo unos momentos, olvidarse del dolor, de la partida, del adiós. Olvidarse del pasado, empezar una cuenta nueva en el banco de la vida.

_Olvidas._

Sacudir su juventud, madurar nuevamente, lejos, sin prisa, y a su paso, sin guerras, sin muertes, sin dolor.

_Duerme._

Abrió los ojos cansado, le dolía la cabeza, le pesaba la vista, todo giraba, y tenía mucho frío. Seguía solo, o al menos eso le parecía a él. Pestañó tratando de enfocar la vista, pero lo único que logró fue marearse aún más. Se aferró al asiento como temiendo caerse, en su mente sabía que no lo haría, pero la desorientación de su cuerpo no lo indicaba igual.

_El terror de encontrarse en la nada._

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

_Perdición. Sumisa perdición. Negrura, oscuridad, olvido, nada. Inexistencia absoluta, no sentir y agobiarse en dolor. La pérdida de todo... el perderse en sí mismo, todo era la nada, y la nada era todo. Absoluto olvido de una mente cansada, agobiada, y tan joven. Y el rencor, y el odio... y el amor. _

_Pilares que se desmoronan. Caes... profundo, sin fondo, en un último suspiro, en un último respiro... sufre._

_Pasos alejados, la luz se arremolina en el infinito, y esa utópica carrera._

_¿Felicidad?_

_No existe... tortura diaria del perder, y del que pierde._

_¿Solución?_

_Dejarse ir... volar por un sin fin de recónditos lugar vacíos, fofos momentos de vida insulsa. _

_¿Vivir?_

_¿Para qué?_

La fiebre vencía sus instintos. Se revolcaba en el asiento a punto de caer al suelo, su cuerpo apretujado sudaba mares de agua, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, dificultando aún más la respiración.

_¿Y si se dejase llevar? Nada había, nada vendría... ¿qué daba la indiferencia? Un perdón al dolor, el retorcijón del alma que se descompone... partir, lento y lejano al más allá._

_¿Que importaba si no había nada más? Nada había aquí. Saciedad insaciable. Borrachera de colores negros. Miedos, y penas..._

_Adiós._

Murmurando cosas inteligibles. Se convulsionaba, la fiebre subía. Necesitaba ayuda, pero consciente o inconscientemente, no lo sabía, ni lo aceptaría.

**Sufrir era su destino... sufrir como ellos lo habían hecho.**

_Indescriptible frontera de maniobras incontables. De tumultuosos sonidos huecos. El sonido de la nada... tan calmo, tan delirante... tan fresco como el agua limpia que da pureza, y tan sucio como la negrura música de la oscuridad. _

_Alma corrupta que irrumpió en tus latidos... dejar atrás..._

Cayó al suelo de vagón entre infinitas convulsiones, su piel hervía, su sangre desgarraba su organismo. Una simple fiebre que parecía retorcer su cuerpo por la mitad.

Su estómago vació su mísero contenido a un costado, su respiración se hizo más tosca, y su vista ya no abría.

_Desgarrar un dolor profundo, que lleva en el alma, que ruge en su corazón, y nubla el camino. _

_Gira y piérdete en el camino a la salvación, la luz se aleja, todo es nada, nada es todo._

_No existe el perdón. No en un mundo oscuro y sublime, recóndito hogar de temores y pesadillas._

Desaparece.

La pequeña le miraba con ojos amplios y curiosos. Sus rulos dorados caían sobre su rostro inclinado sobre él. Una suave sonrisa se delineaba contorneado un regordete rostro infantil.

-Bonjour—murmuró ella.

No respondió, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

Fue recién tres días después que recuperó nuevamente el conocimiento, o eso fue lo que más tarde le informaron. La pequeña seguía sentada allí a su lado, y esta vez la alegría era aún más notoria.

-Tu n'est pas dormi—dijo la muchachita saltando al lado de la cama.

Trató de enderezarse, aún sin comprender las palabras de la pequeña, pero sus agotadas fuerzas se lo impidieron.

-Madeleine, q'est que je t'ai dit du venir ici?—

-Mais, maman, il n'est plus malade—contestó la niña a la mujer que asomó por la entrada de la habitación, de manera alegre.

-¡Madeleine!—Por más que no podía entender aquello que la mujer había dicho, era suficiente para establecer una relación madre / hija entre las dos mujeres. La pequeña zapateó con indignación el suelo, y salió de la habitación, aparentemente obedeciendo el pedido de su madre.

Poco a poco, la madre hizo aparición en el campo visual de Ron, ya que había preferido no volver a hacer el intento de incorporarse. La mujer tenía los mismos cabellos de oro que su hija, y unos sonrientes ojos avellana.

-Veo que despertó—apuntó la mujer, ayudándole a enderezarse sobre unos cómodos almohadones que ella tomó del sillón a su lado.

-Tengo los ojos abiertos—respondió de mala gana. La verdad era que su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar, la voz elevada de la niña no había ayudado demasiado en ese punto, y eso sin contar el dolor que estremecía su cuerpo.

-Esperaba que no se sintiera muy bien—asumió ella, sorprendiendo a Ron por su inmutabilidad—Tome esto—Ron observó con atención el vaso que le ofrecía la mujer, y le tomó con desconfianza.

-Se sentirá mejor—le aseguró la mujer, y sin saber muy bien porqué, lo bebió de un trago.

-¿Dónde estoy?—

-En Calais—

-¿Calais?—

-Francia—

-Lo sé—murmuró él con dificultad.

-Aún está muy dolorido—expresó la mujer, y la mueca en su rostro confirmó que eso él ya lo sabía—Quizás deba dormir un poco más... —dijo ella, tornándose para partir.

-NO—Ella giró y le observó intrigada.

-Creo que sería lo mejor, señor... —

-Weasley, Ronald Weasley—se presentó.

-Señor Weasley, creo que sería algo muy sabio de su parte que descansara un poco más—

-Preferiría que me explicase qué hago aquí—inquirió Ron.

-¿Qué recuerda?—preguntó ella, tomando asiento en donde su hija lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Subirme en un tren que me llevaría a Paris—explicó él.

La mujer asintió, y acomodó su cuerpo en el cómodo sillón, y observó la puerta justo delante de ella.

-¿No piensa contestarme?—preguntó Ron tratando de mantener el control.

-Sigo opinando que debería descan... —

-¡NO ME DIGA QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER!—

No quería perder el control, no quería. Se repetía continuamente disculparse pero no podía. Nadie podía ser dueño de su vida, no ahora que todo había perdido, no le importaba la gente, no le importaba que creían, ni que querían, no le importaban, y por tanto no le haría caso... deseaba saber que hacía allí, que había pasado. _Qué otra cosa había salido mal..._

-Debe aprender a controlarse, señor Weasley. Au revoir—la mujer se levantó, y salió de la habitación sin siquiera esperar respuesta del contrariado joven.

Ron trató de levantarse, impulsado por la rabia, deseaba hacerle saber a la mujer que no lo trataría así, pero sus huesos crujieron, y sus pulmones palidecieron. Volvió a apoyarse contra la cama, y con lentitud se volvió a recostar.

Realmente estaba tan mal... quizás a fin de cuentas, por más que le costase admitirlo, la mujer tenía razón.

_Debía descansar..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Las Caricias del Tiempo**_ **_Por Chei (a.k.a ChePotter) _**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por J.K.Rowling**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_27/01/06_

Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de Las Caricias del Tiempo. Espero que les guste, y les agrade sobretodo el nuevo personaje !

**Chei.**

**Manzanita Roja:**

Bue, Ron está como está por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar. Yo no creo que el tiempo le haya hecho mal, solo que él se fue consumiendo poquito a poco por lo que ha ido pasando... Uhm, el flash no es exactamente lo mío, he leído algunos, pero uno es porque era de mi escritora favorita (y resultó ser uno de mis ff favoritos) y otros porque ella me los ha recomendado, pero la verdad que no tengo predilección por ellos. Muchisimas Gracias por el rr, espero te guste este capi!

**RESUMEN CAP 5:**

James y Ginny se dirigen al Callejón Diagon, visitan Sortilegios Weasley, donde James se encuentra con su tío George y su prima Eloise. Luego parte, conoce a una chica frente local de accesorios para quidditch, y finalmente va en su encuentro con Annika.

**Capítulo 8: **_Annika_

Annika le recibió con una sonrisa y un gran abrazo, posiblemente el más largo que se hubiesen dado nunca. James la había extrañado tanto que le parecía imposible verla allí, casi tan idéntica a como la última vez. Sus ojos grises brillaban de emoción, y no había forma de parar a la muchacha una vez hubo comenzado a hablar.

- Ese fue el día menos aburrido... solo pensar en todo este año me dan ganas de bostezar. - James sonrió a su amiga, si había algo que Annika no aguantaba era quedarse en casa encerrada; y mucho menos no tener con quien hablar se recordó al ver que su compañera continuaba hablando de todo lo poco que realmente había hecho en Francia. - En realidad no hay mucho que contar... - dijo la muchacha luego de media hora sin detenerse.

-Sí, eso se nota. - se burló, logrando una mirada herida de su amiga. - Ahora te me vas a enojar... pero si no has parado de hablar.

Annika le miró ofendida unos segundos, luego le sonrió, y dijo: - Ya, no me enojé, era bromita, además, tienes razón, cuéntame tu como andan las cosas. - El rostro de James se ensombreció a tal punto, que Annika saltó de su asiento y abrazó a su amigo.

- Tranquilo, no puede ser tan malo. - trató de aliviarlo, James agradeció el gesto, y devolvió el abrazo. Había necesitado tanto el apoyo de su mejor amiga. - Ven, mejor vamos a otro lugar.

Annika se apresuró a salir de la heladería, y comenzaron a caminar por el transitado Callejón Diagon, a los pocos minutos habían llegado a un pequeño parque. En el centro del mismo se elevaba una hermosa fuente de mármol travertino, un fénix con ojos de piedra jade hacía brotar el agua como si fuera canto, y una placa bajo él memoraba a los caídos en batalla.

Pero en esos momentos no se fijaron en aquello que conocían de memoria, y Annika guió a un James en estado de shock por el costado de la fuente, atravesando la plaza, y continuando su camino. James trató de entablar en su mente un pensamiento concreto, pero se sentía tan devastado, y tan solo quería poder descansar unos segundos. Su mente por tanto parecía no responderle.

Pronto la multitud fue quedando atrás, y Annika le guió por un callejón estrecho. No había pisado dicho lugar desde la última vez que había visto a la muchacha, y eso le hizo reaccionar en sí.

- Realmente te gusta este lugar.

- Si, pero vinimos aquí para que tu hablaras, no yo... ya tuve demasiado tiempo abierta esta bocaza mía. - Annika le sonrió, y siguió arrastrando de la mano.

- Es que a ti es imposible detenerte. - bromeó James recuperando parte de su buen humor.

- Pues así es... por eso soy yo la que guía aquí. - Annika sonrió triunfante, y se detuvo, provocando que James se diera de frente con ella, cayendo los dos al suelo con un ataque de risa.

- Oh, este lugar está tal cual lo recuerdo. - sonrió melancólica la muchacha cuando logró pararse sin que James la volviera a tirar.

James observó a Annika moverse por el pequeño recinto, por donde en medio crecía un viejo árbol ceniciento, rodeado de las más hermosas flores violetas. Las paredes de las casas vecinas parecían recubiertas de una sustancia blanca que brillaba como con aura propia.

Annika se sentó en una esquina del área cuadrada, sobre unos de los bancos de piedra, y espero en silencio a que él se sentara a su lado. James se hundió de hombros y se sentó junto a su amiga.

- Bien, soy toda oídos.

- ¿Cuándo no?

- James - era obvio que a ella no le podía mentir, aún luego de un año sin verse, el lazo que llevaban era aún muy fuerte. Pero no sabía si estaba pronto para hablar del tema.

- Dentro de todo se está bien.

- Por lo que me has contado en cartas no parece así... - murmuró la muchacha preocupada.

- Tienes que tenerlo en brazos, tiene los más bellos ojos, casi como los tuyos. Si solo no tuviera que sufrir así... hoy, creo que hoy fue el peor hasta ahora...

- ¿Hoy? - preguntó sorprendida Annika.

- Si, antes de venir para aquí... el último mes ha sido una recaída tras otra, y no hay forma de explicarse lo que pasa con él... aunque... - se detuvo, inseguro, nunca había pronunciado nada del tema realmente, no podía escribirle a Annika sobre ello, y con sus tíos justamente, no era con quienes iba a hablar del tema. - Creo que mis tíos saben algo, y simplemente no me han querido decir nada. -

- ¿Tu crees? Ellos siempre te han confiado todo...

- Si, pero ésta vez es diferente, Anny... es Ethan de quien estamos hablando. Tía Ginny está desbastada... y encima mi tío se fue por el trabajo por unos días, y se llevó a las gemelas con él.

- ¿Se llevo a las gemelas? - ante la voz sorprendida de Annika, James se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y huir de los ojos de su amiga. - ¿Pero por qué?

- Creo que para no cargar tanto a la tía... tal vez también para alejar a las niñas de todo esto, parece que no, pero se ve en sus caritas cuanto les duele ver a su hermano así.

- ¿Y cuándo vuelven?

- Hoy de noche... el tío prometió no perderse tu regreso. - sonrió a su amiga.

- Más le valía... - Annika trató de calmar un poco el ambiente, y luego volvió a abrazar a James. - No te preocupes, yo sé que todo saldrá bien... ahora ese pequeño me tiene a mi para cuidarle. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Hasta que empiecen las clases. - dijo James con pesadumbre.

- ¡Eso es lo que te tiene peor! - gritó Annika parándose de golpe, como si aquello fuera la revelación del año. James la observó sin comprender. - No quieres empezar las clases.

- ¿De que estás hablando? - cuestionó James. - Claro que quiero entrar a Hogwarts.

- Pero no quieres dejar a tus tíos, no con todo lo que está pasando, no quieres dejar a Ethan. - concluyó la muchacha, quien con gestos exagerados demostraba sus dotes de psicóloga. Luego se sentó, y volvió a abrazarlo.

- Me había olvidado de cuanto te gusta abrazar a la gente.

- ¡James! No cambies de tema... - le reprendió la niña sin poder ocultar una sonrisa por su comentario.

- Quizás tengas un poco de razón, pero solo quizás... - la mirada de Annika le dijo que no había pero que valiera en esa situación, y por más que él no quisiese admitir cuanto le costaba dejar a su familia para ir a Hogwarts, ella ya lo sabía. - ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo evitar sentir que no podré ayudar a mi tía... mi tío estará trabajando, y ella tendrá que encargarse de Ethan, las gemelas, también de la casa, y ni siquiera podrá volver al trabajo...

- ¿No ha vuelto? No me habías dicho eso...

- No, le dieron una licencia especial por todo lo de Ethan... creo que se le termina pronto, aunque no creo que esté dispuesta a volver en esta situación. Pero se nota en sus ojos cuánto desea poder volver allí... son muchos años en el mismo lugar, y lo adora, siempre lo supe, y no podré ayudarla para que pueda volver, Anny. Porque yo estaré en Hogwarts. Es tan injusto, tan egoísta...

Annika le tomó de brazos y le dio una sacudida que lo dejó aturdido, mientras al mismo tiempo, con voz incrédula le gritaba:

- ¡¿Escuchas lo que dices! ¿Crees que Ginny te dejaría no ir para que la ayudes? ¿Cómo piensas se sentiría ella si dejarás tu oportunidad de convertirte en un buen mago solo para ayudarla a ella? Si, posiblemente creería que es lo más tierno del mundo que alguien podría hacer por ella, pero ¿crees que te lo permitiría aún así? Y si no fueses por esa razón se sentiría culpable por el resto de su vida... Eres un hijo para ellos, y yo sé que ellos son como unos padres para ti, aún así le llames tíos, harían lo que fueran para que estés bien, y consideras siquiera posible que te dejen sacrificarte así por ellos?

Annika cayó al suelo con la respiración entrecortada, y mirándole con ojos saltones y nerviosos. James se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, aún medio chocado por la reacción de su amiga.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Había olvidado cuanto me gustaba a mí poder devolverte los abrazos a ti. - le sonrió, y luego pasó los brazos alrededor de su amiga, quien apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y respiró más tranquila. - Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a tía Gin... debe de estar esperándonos para ir a hacer las compras...

- Uy, muero por comprarme la varita. - se levantó de golpe Annika.

- No sé como no me había esperado eso. - susurró James para si mismo.

- ¡Jamie, apúrate... no tengo todo el día! - gritó Annika desde la entrada del callejón, ya que había salido corriendo como bólido ante la expectativa de hacer las compras para el colegio. James le sonrió, y fue tras ella.

Ginny les esperaba a la entrada del local, y tomada de su mano se encontraba la pequeña Tina. James le sonrió, y la recibió en sus brazos cuando esta corrió hasta él. Adoraba a esa pequeña, tanto como lo hacía con las gemelas o Ethan, pero ella tenía una gracia única. Sus ojos brillaron alegres y dijeron todo lo que sus labios no podían pronunciar.

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Tiny? - la niña asintió, y se subió como por arte de magia a los hombros de su primo.

- Estás enorme. - le jugueteó Annika, logrando que Tina, se inclinara un poco para darle un abrazo.

- Entre ustedes dos terminaré tirado en el suelo.

- Eso sería divertido. - Tina sonrió, y James miró a Annika sin decir ninguna replica a su comentario.

- ¿Qué los tardó tanto? - cuestionó Ginny.

- Nada en especial... - los dos amigos sonrieron cómplices.

- Mmm... ya veo. - La joven mujer no sonaba muy convencida, pero no hizo más preguntas. - Max pidió que fueras a verlo cuando traigamos a Tina. Tengo un mal presentimiento de eso.

James sonrió, era bien conocido que Max había heredado la capacidad bromista de su padre y tío, suponía que debía tratarse de alguna propuesta para llevar a Hogwarts.

- ¿Ethan? - cuestionó James al notar que Ginny no cargaba con él.

- Eloise se ha ofrecido a cuidarlo mientras hacemos sus compras, ahora vamos, apúrense que quiero llegar a casa temprano.

Annika y James, con Tina en sus hombros, siguieron a Ginny entre la multitud, tratando de mantener el paso apurado de la mujer.

- ¿Eloise? - la voz de Annika sonaba completamente sorprendida, y James entendía el porqué, claramente había evitado contarle muchos de los sucesos del último año, especialmente quizás uno de los que más había afectado a la familia, y terminado de desbaratarla.

- Si, está trabajando con los gemelos desde que terminó el año en Hogwarts.

- ¿Pero no extraña? No pensaba...

- Oh, sí, ella quería seguir estudiando para convertirse profesora de Hogwarts, volvería a su país, estudiaría un par de años, y luego regresaría a buscar trabajo. ¿Pero Anny, desde cuando las cosas salen como planeamos?

- Sí, ya sé que no siempre es así, pero ¿qué pasó?

- Mina se fue. - Annika abrió los ojos como platos, y le miró completamente sorprendida. Mina era una persona tranquila, que había dedicado toda su vida a cuidar a su hija desde el día que le habían arrebatado a su esposo, a pesar de las pocas veces que le veían al año, tanto James como Annika recordaban claramente verle el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que está miraba a Eloise, resultaba tan extraño que la hubiese abandonado.

- ¿Adónde se fue?

- No sabemos.

Tina eligió ese preciso momento para golpear la cabeza de James, y señalar hacia la derecha, camino que Ginny había tomado, y que ellos concentrados en su conversación no habían notado. - Gracias, Tin. - apretó la mano de la pequeña, y emprendió camino hacia la librería.

- Pero entonces...

- Mina era la única persona que ella tenía, ya sabes...

- La entiendo... yo no sé que haría si mi padre se fuese. - murmuró la muchacha, James le dio una sonrisa de apoyo, y luego entró en el local tras su tía.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de estudiantes por lo que Ginny se movió lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrar un vendedor. James deseaba poder recorrer las estanterías, posiblemente hubiese allí algo de interés, pero Ginny le arrastró tras de sí, sabiendo que si dejaba al muchacho a su merced en ese lugar, demorarían horas antes de volver a traspasar la entrada.

Un hombre, más o menos de la edad de Ginny se acercó a ellos, y formalmente les ofreció su ayuda, pero Ginny se limitó a observarle.

- ¿Sucede algo, señora? - cuestionó el hombre incómodo.

- No, solo creí reconocer a un viejo amigo. - murmuró Ginny, aún sin quitar ojos del hombre.

- Dudo mucho que así sea, señora, hace solo dos años que vivo por aquí. - Ginny asintió levemente. - Si, entiendo, además es imposible que él estuviera aquí. - murmuró la mujer, y luego entregó las listas de libros de los dos muchachos.

- Oh, primer año... - el hombre giró su rostro hacia James y Annika, y les dedicó una sonrisa entusiasta. Era moreno y de no muy alta estatura, sus ojos vibraban llenos de vida, y tenía una gran cicatriz cruzándole toda la mejilla izquierda. Tina tembló ante la mirada del hombre, y James apretó más fuerte su mano haciéndole entender que no pasaría nada. Pero estaba claro, que la imagen del hombre asustaba a la pequeña de apenas cinco años. - Estos días vemos a muchos nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts... lindo castillo, si que sí, muy hermoso... - murmuraba el hombre, mientras tomaba libros de aquí y allá.

- ¿No dijo que hacía unos años que vivía aquí?

- ¡James!

- Lo siento, es que me preguntaba... habla como si lo conociera mucho para no hacer mucho de estar aquí.

- ¡James!

- Oh, no se preocupe señora, el niño es curioso, todos lo somos cuando pequeños... - el hombre tomó un libro de la estantería más cercana, y lo pasó a brazos de Ginny. - He estado allí un par de veces... - dio otro volumen más a la mujer, sin detener su discurso - y déjame decirte joven, que los castillos son mi adoración. - guiñó un ojo a James y agregó: - Espérenme un momento que les traeré el último, se vende como pan caliente.

- ¿Cuál es el último? - cuestionó Annika, que contraria a su habitual elocuencia había pasado los últimos minutos en completo silencio.

- No recuerdo... pero creo que uno de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Y uno creería que ya sabe suficiente de la materia. - murmuró la muchacha haciendo reír a James.

- Anny, que tengamos padres y tíos semi-paranoicos, no sin sus razones - agregó antes de continuar con su oración - no significa que todos lo hagan.

- Y yo que creía que era locura universal.

- Anny, Anny, Anny...

- Hablando de defensa... ¿no se retiraba el Profesor Niagel?

- Si, el pobre ya no podía con sus propias fuerzas. - respondió Ginny.

- ¿Y quien le sustituirá?

- La verdad... no lo sé, Annika, no lo sé.

- Ojalá no esté tan chiflado como Niagel.

- James te oí.

- Pero Tía Gin, no me puedes negar que le faltaba una tuerca.

- Yo que creía tener un sobrino maduro. - bromeó la pelirroja, revolviendo el cabello de James, y produciendo que Tina brillara de la emoción.

- No le des ideas, tía, no le des ideas. - sus acompañantes rieron, pero acallaron en momentos, cuando el asistente apareció con un el último par de libros.

- Aquí tiene los últimos... - James no escuchó más, porque con Annika ya se dirigían a la salida del local, Ginny les acompañaría segundos después, cargando con los paquetes de libros que los muchachos no habían tomado, y habiendo pagado la cuenta.

- ¿Cómo será el nuevo profesor?

- Solo pido que enseñe bien.

- Amén por eso.

- Basta con soportar una clase de tus padres - Annika sonrió a Tina mientras continuaba la frase - para que cualquiera enseñe bien. - James rió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga, y se preparó para ir a la siguiente parada.

Un par de horas más tardes ya se encontraban prontos para regresar, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, y la noche se acercaba con firmeza, por ende, Ginny se apuraba cada vez más. La última compra que habían hecho (James se preguntaba por qué no había sido la primera) fueron las varitas. Aún tenía su mano envuelta alrededor del fino palo de secoya. Había demorado un buen rato en encontrar la indicada, o que esta le encontrara a él, según había explicado el Sr. Ollivander Jr. En cambio, Annika, había dado con ella en la segunda probada.

Iban en silencio, Tina iba ahora caminando a su lado, tomando su mano con fuerza, como temiendo que fuese a escapársele. Sonrió ante sus ocurrencias, y observó a la pequeña. ¡Cuánto le gustaría poder escuchar su voz! Pero bien le había dicho él a Annika, no todo sale como lo planeamos, y definitivamente todo el mundo estaba patas para arriba, y le enojaba pensar que algo que había pasado tanto tiempo atrás tuviera tanto efecto sobre las vidas que ahora nacían y que se suponían pudieran vivir ajenos a aquellos oscuros días.

El callejón se iba vaciando poco a poco, y ya era más fácil caminar libremente. James soltó a Tina, y dejó que corriera hacia su casa, sin quitar los ojos de ella, Ginny se adelantó, y caminó a paso apresurado. Él también deseaba llegar a casa, pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado deprimido como para apurarse a hacerlo. Era increíble como un día que se presumía fabuloso, donde el reencuentro con Annika se suponía iluminar lo que quedaba del verano, se transformara en algo tan oscuro para él, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, no podía evitar...

- Te preocupas demasiado por ellos. - interrumpió Annika sus pensamientos, casi como si pudiera leerlos. - Estarán bien sin que te consumas en el intento, Jamie.

No respondió, logrando que Annika se detuviese, y le tomara por el rostro, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

- Sé que los quieres, yo también lo hago, también son como mi familia, ¿sabes? Este año fuera fue todo un martirio, no poder escuchar la voz de Max, ni los pasitos tiernos de Tina, no poder disfrutar de las picardías de las gemelas, ni siquiera conozco a Ethan, James... yo también me preocupo por ellos, pero también me preocupo por ti, y no me gusta verte así, perdido... te mereces algo más, James...

- Tú no entiendes.

- ¿No entiendo? ¿No entiendo? - Annika estaba perdiendo la paciencia otra vez, se notaba, pero él no se encontraba dispuesto a lidiar con esa situación en esos momentos, así que entró finalmente en el local de los gemelos, y dejó a Annika parada en la puerta, con la palabra en la boca, totalmente indignada.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Las Caricias del Tiempo**_ **_Por Chei (a.k.a ChePotter) _**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por J.K.Rowling**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_13/03/06_

Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de Las Caricias del Tiempo. Se suponía lo iba a subir diez días atrás, epro un problema con mi comp., y mis últimas vacas antes de comenzar otro año en la facultad me retrasaron... pero akí está! Espero que les guste, y les agrade sobretodo el nuevo personaje !

**Chei.**

**Manzanita Roja:**

Me alegro que te haya gustado... James es... James. xDD! Annika te recuerda a Herm? Sobre el compartimiento de James, hay mucha historia sobre el chico para contar, so... ! Nia... como me va a molestar que hagas publicidad a Caricias! Al contrario, me encanta ! Gracias por tu rr!

**RESUMEN CAP 6:**

Mmm... Primer día de clase, el trío se dirige a Transformaciones dónde se emparejan para trabajar, Harry Hermione... ante una reacción de Harry, la muchacha sale corriendo, y no vuelve a dirigirle la palabra el resto del día.

**Capítulo 9: **_El ataque._

El sudor caía por su rostro, sus ojos abiertos como platos observaban el extremo opuesto de su litera. Se sentía entre iluminado y confundido.

_"Te olvidaste de donde estabas"_

¡Qué tonto que había sido! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

_El reproche._

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo le había costado tanto acordarse? ¿Cómo podía simplemente haberse olvidado?

_La melancolía,_

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

_La tristeza._

Y se suponía haber sido uno de sus mejores días... ¿Cómo?

- Definitivamente estoy cansada de ustedes.

- ¿No me digas?

- Pero es... no entiendo.

- ¿Y?

- ¡¡Ay...!

Estaba irritada, la niña estaba completamente irritada. Tenía sus serias razones. Las comprendía. No le importaba.

- ¿No piensas decirme nada?

- No.

- ¡¡¿Y tan así, tan calmado!

- Sí.

- ¡¡Harry!

Y cada vez estaba peor. La compadecía... querer preocuparse por algo que no tenía remedio, las cosas así se habían dado, así parecerían seguir...

- Pero no pueden dejar todo así...

- Fueron sólo dos días.

_Indiferencia_.

- ¡Y mira el resultado!

Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Triste y melancólico. Así había estado esos dos últimos días. Reprochándose por haber sido el mayor idiota posible, tratando de encontrar una solución que parecía no existir, y dejando simplemente rendirse.

Desde que había despertado aquella noche rememorando la razón por la que Hermione había quedado tan afectada, se había culpado, se había aborrecido, y había comprobado estar completamente seguro de lo que sentía y de lo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

En varias ocasiones probó suerte, y trató de entablar un dialogo con su amiga, solo monotonía había sido su respuesta. Ella no quería escuchar excusas, ni perdones tontos... ella solo le escucharía cuando él tuviera algo de verdad que decirle.

Por otro lado, Ron parecía cada día más desorientado. Él y Neville solían acompañar a su compañera a todos lados, se la veía decaída, y algo taciturna. Obviamente no pasaba de la preocupación de todo el alumnado, que la Premio Anual, aquella que nunca hubiese admitido faltar a una clase si no se tratase de vida o muerte, no hubiese asistido en el primer día.

En algunos momentos el pelirrojo lograba centrar las intenciones de sus dos amigos en un mismo lugar, pero las conversaciones solían ser triviales, y frías.

- Tienes que hacer algo. – Ginny, por otro lado, se había tomado su repentina separación como un reto personal, y a cada intento que podía, daba a conocer su completo desacuerdo con la situación. Y ese era uno de esos momentos...

- ¡No puedo hacer nada!

- Si puedes.

- No.

- Creer es poder. - sonrió la pelirroja.

- Hacía mucho que no te escuchaba decir algo así. - devolvió la sonrisa, tratando de olvidarse del tema que colmaba sus horas.

- No hubo necesidad de hacerlo.

_Silencio_.

Quizás tenía razón, debía hacer algo urgente, pero ¿quería hacerlo...? ¿Quería volver a la duda? ¿Quería sufrir el estar con ella pero a su vez no estarlo? No ir a Hogwarts para alejarse de ella... ahora lo había logrado. ¿Pero que pensaba? No se suponía que eso se llevase su amistad consigo... no, no debía ser así.

- Creo... creo que debería hablar con ella. - La pequeña Weasley se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, sonriendo.

- Yo sabía que entenderías.

- Ya, cállate. - le respondió una sincera sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! Todavía que te ayudo...

- Lo único que has hecho ha sido molestarme toda la tarde.

- ¡Estás tan quejoso como mi hermano!

- ¿Tu crees? - Sonrisa divertida, infantil.

- Ya deberías haberte ido a buscarla, por ejemplo, en vez de quejarte. - apuntó Ginny.

- Quizás sí... —sonrió inseguro, por más que había decidido que debía arreglar las cosas, la idea de enfrentarse a la Premio Anual le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, y desear volver a ese mutismo pasivo que llevaba.

- ¡¿Qué estás esperando!

Se levantó del sofá en la sala Común. Ron le había comentado que la castaña pasaba todo el tiempo libre en la biblioteca, posiblemente estuviese allí en esos momentos. Ginny sonrió satisfecha, pero su sonrisa se difuminó al igual que la de Harry, cuando Neville entró corriendo a la sala común con el rostro gris.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué pasa Nev? - cuestionó la muchacha, permitiendo al Gryffindor apoyar sus brazos sobre ella, para recuperar el aire.

Neville se irguió, sus ojos lucían completamente apagados, incluso Harry podría haber asegurado que reflejaban temor. Su mirada se intercambió entre ambos muchachos, y luego elevó su brazo, entregando a Harry una edición del Profeta.

- Acaba de llegar. - explicó el joven. - Edición completamente especial. Último momento... me lo envió mi abuela.

Harry leyó el informe que presentaba el diario de apenas tres páginas de espesor. Su corazón se aceleraba, y sus ojos temían a cada palabra que leía. Ginny le miraba expectante, mientras trataba de que Neville le explicara que pasaba.

- Tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore. - concluyó Harry, y pasó el diario a la Weasley.

- No crees...

- Debo hablar con él. - los ojos de Harry brillaron determinadamente. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo... Hermione tendría que esperar, por más que le doliese, _eso_ era de vital importancia.

- ¡Dios santo! - exclamó Ginny, llevándose una mano a la boca para contener su expresión de sorpresa.

- Eso mismo pensé yo. - coincidió Neville.

- Iremos contigo.

- No, no irán.

- Iremos lo quieras o no, así que te conviene querer. - Si algo tenía la menor de las Weasley era determinación. Harry suspiró resignado, y asintió levemente.

- Pero seré yo quien hable.

- Si es lo que quieres.

El despacho del director les recibió con su habitual distribución, los ex-directores acallaron sus conversaciones al ver a los alumnos entrar. No había rastros de Dumbledore.

- ¿Y ahora? - cuestionó Neville confundido.

- Esperamos. - respondió Harry con simpleza, y se sentó frente al viejo escritorio, cruzándose de brazos en silencio. Ginny y Neville le observaron unos momentos sorprendidos, y luego le imitaron, teniendo que conjurar él unas sillas para sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas aquí, Potter? - preguntó Phineas Nigellus con austeridad.

- No es de tu incumbencia. - se quejó Ginny elevándose del asiento, pero Harry posó una mano sobre su hombro, y la chica volvió a sentarse sin chistar.

- Supongo que no sabrás cuando regresa Albus, Phineas.

- Aquí estoy. - anunció Dumbledore tras ellos, Fawkes voló del hombro del mismo, y se situó en su esquina con un suave cantó, que calmó un poco las emociones de sus dos acompañantes. - ¿Cuál es la razón para vuestra presencia aquí?

El Director clavó sus ojos en Harry, sabiendo claramente que si no fuera por él, ninguno de los tres compañeros se encontraría allí esperando por él.

- Ya sabes porqué estamos aquí, Albus.

- Oh. - el rostro simpático del anciano se nubló, y sus ojos se opacaron. - Ya se enteraron...

Los tres amigos esperaron impacientes, sin embargo, antes de que Dumbledore pudiera entrar en detalle, la puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando paso a la jefa de Gryffindor.

- Sabía que contaríamos pronto con tu presencia, Minerva. - saludó Dumbledore, con semblante serio. La profesora de transformaciones observó la escena confundida.

- ¿Albus?

- Estos tres jóvenes Gryffindors están preocupados por el ataque. - Minerva McGonagall asintió, y tomó asiento en el cómodo sofá que el Director conjuró con tal motivo.

- ¿Podría alguno de ustedes decirme como se enteraron? - cuestionó la profesora.

- ¿Cuándo fue? - Respondió con otra pregunta Harry. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, y antes de que la profesora pudiera reprochar cualquier falta de disciplina por parte del muchacho, Dumbledore respondía ambas interrogantes: - Reporteros, Minerva. Ayer en la noche, Harry. - Ambos involucrados asintieron.

- ¿Mis padres? - la voz de Ginny se transformó en un hilo de preocupación.

- No estaban presentes, Srta. Weasley. - Harry sonrió a la muchacha, quien suspiró aliviada.

- Albus considero que el señor Potter y sus...

- Tienen derecho a saber, Minerva. - le cortó con semblante reservado Dumbledore, la jefa de casa acalló, y esperó que su superior diera explicación alguna.

Harry observó los ojos translúcidos de su mentor en busca de respuestas. Hablaban de muertos, heridos, información perdida, y apenas si había leído el comienzo del artículo cuando supo que debía ver al director. La noticia de pequeños ataques no eran tan extrañas de recibir, pero que el Profeta editara un especial, algo allí le decía que había gato encerrado, y no podía esperar a que el hombre frente a él se lo explicase. Obviamente no estaba muy de acuerdo a que sus compañeros estuvieran allí también, sabía que de cierta forma sonaba egoísta, pero cuanto menos supieran, menos peligro correrían, ¿o no?.

- Esperábamos el ataque de ayer, los esperábamos demasiado bien preparados, tanto... que no previmos la emboscada que prepararon. Fue una estupidez, la Orden ha tenido muchas bajas importantes en los últimos meses...

- ¿Y las guardias?

- Insuficientes, el ministerio no nos proporcionó la cantidad de aurores necesarios, la Orden se tuvo que dividir...

Harry supo que aquello solo traería noticias tétricas. Si Voldemort había realizado una emboscada, y realmente los había agarrado mal parados... seguramente había logrado su cometido, fuese lo que fuese que se había propuesto.

- En el centro de Londres se ocasionó el ataque, sabíamos de ello tanto por información recolectada dentro del círculo de Voldemort, como por la razón de dicho ataque, la custodia de una nueva integrante de la Orden, alguien... alguien que podría ayudar mucho en esta guerra.

- ¿Quién? - su voz denotaba la sorpresa de no estar informado sobre aquella presencia. Dumbledore había mantenido su promesa de mantenerle al tanto, tanto como pudiera, pero obviamente aquella información, la había conservado demasiado bien.

- El hecho es que... varios centros de reunión de la Orden, sub-cuarteles quedaron...

- ¿Quién? - volvió a inquirir con determinación, tanto Neville como Ginny, quienes se habían mantenido al margen de todo, colocaron una mano de sus brazos, tratando de controlar los impulsos de su amigo.

- Deje que el Director termine, Potter. - Dumbledore pareció agradecer la intromisión de la profesora (quien parecía tan curiosa como él), logrando que Harry se molestara notoriamente. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué Albus no quería revelarle la identidad de dicha persona?

- Resolvamos los hechos primero, Harry... luego... luego entraremos en las razones.

Se levantó de su asiento indignado. Sorprendentemente, hacía mucho que no reaccionaba de esa forma, había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos, había logrado ser casi tan impasible como el tutor que tenía enfrente, pero esa duda, ese sentimiento de que allí había algo que estaba realmente mal le carcomía. Necesitaba saber que pasaba realmente...

La compresión de sus pensamientos le hizo ver que de esa forma no llegaría a ningún lado, y antes que ninguno de los presentes pudiera decirle nada, retornó a su asiento, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de la pelirroja, y una consternada de su compañero de curso.

- Las bases de la Orden quedaron cubiertas por tres guardias, y un superior, Fueron dominadas bajo el mando de 50 mortifagos cada una, mientras que en el ataque central, se reunieron el resto de las fuerzas de Voldemort, y solo contaba con sus súbditos. Ninguna criatura fue llevada al combate, sin embargo, su gran potencial demostró que tan bien se ha estado preparando... sus leves ataques en los últimos meses han sido ha blancos puntuales, miembros de la Orden o familiares... trataba de...

- ...deshacernos por dentro.

- Exacto. Salvó que ahora nos ha dejado realmente heridos. Hubo muchas bajas en el ataque central... un quince por ciento de fallecidos. - Sus interlocutores ahogaron una exclamación de terror antes las palabras del director, aquella era tremenda cifra, si se tenía en cuenta los datos que antes les había promocionado sobre la magnitud del ataque. - Muchos están heridos gravemente y su internación no tiene miras a terminar próximamente... y los que están salvo, no somos suficientes para soportar otro ataque como ese.

- ¿Y las bases? - cuestionó la profesora McGonagall.

- De las tres que fueron atacadas, solo dos superiores sobrevivieron, hay cuatro de los miembros de guardias desaparecidos, seguramente bajo el poder de Voldemort, y los mortifagos... los mortifagos se llevaron datos sobre la formación de la Orden, y de sus sistemas de protección de bases superiores.

- Como Hogwarts.

Ginny y Neville le miraron completamente azorados por la afirmación que acababa de realizar, pero él no tenía tiempo para andar explicándoles todo, necesitaba ponerse al tanto sobre todo lo que estaba pasando... estaban en desventaja.

- No queremos sembrar el pánico en la Escuela, sigue siendo el lugar más seguro... no dejaré que entren por nada del mundo, las barreras estarán en su máximo poder, y comenzaremos su proceso de ampliación de alcance, sin embargo, como medida de seguridad, se establecerá un equipo de aurores en el castillo, y otro en Hogsmeade...

- ¿Cómo se organizarán los grados mayores? - está vez fue McGonagall quien dirigió su mirada incomprensiva hacia Harry, y luego hacia el Director.

- Confió en ti para hacerlo, Harry. - el muchacho asintió, bajo las miradas inquisidoras de su profesora y amigos, pero el asunto quedó por allí. Él ya sabía que hacer.

- ¿Miembros que...?

- Kingsley está desaparecido, y Deborah... no sobrevivió.

Los cuatro bajaron las vistas ante la mención de aquellas personas que habían arriesgado su vida por seguir luchando por los ideales que ellos también mantenían, y el silencio se adueño de la Sala.

- ¿Hay algo más de lo que debamos estar informados? - cuestionó McGonagall, obviamente tratando de descifrar que era aquella razón cómplice entre su alumno, y su superior, sin embargo, sus ojos no estaban llenos de curiosidad, sino de tristeza por todo lo acontecido.

- No lo creo, Minerva, aunque te agradecería que te quedarás unos momentos, jóvenes ya pueden retirase, les informaré apenas sepa algo más.

- ¿Quién es esa mujer? - cuestionó Harry, impaciente por saber la respuesta aquella.

- Danaé... Danaé Wolfyn.

McGonagall abrió los ojos como platos, ante la revelación que el profesor había realizado, obviamente conociendo a quien se le atribuía dicho nombre, sin embargo, Harry se encontraba, tanto o más desorientado que antes. Si no le conocía, ¿por qué Dumbledore había evitado tanto infórmale quien era?.

- Ya hablaremos sobre el tema, Harry, ya lo haremos...

Prácticamente empujado por sus compañeros, salió del despacho del director, con la cabeza casi que explotándole por toda la información contenida, y con el corazón latiéndole entre dolorido, triste, y lleno de bronca.

La guerra había comenzado... _¿pero que tendría que ver esa mujer en ella?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Las Caricias del Tiempo**_ **_Por Chei (a.k.a ChePotter) _**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por J.K.Rowling**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_26/04/06_

Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de Las Caricias del Tiempo. Se suponía lo iba a subir diez días atrás, epro un problema con mi comp., y mis últimas vacas antes de comenzar otro año en la facultad me retrasaron... pero akí está! Espero que les guste, y les agrade sobretodo el nuevo personaje !

**Chei.**

**Manzanita Roja:**

Me agrada que te guste... Voldie se lleva a Herm? Puesh... un lu sé... creo que te has super re adelantado a la historia! Puesh, un, Jame son es hijo de Ron... hice una pequeña alusión en capis anteriores... de todas formas, en algunos más no te quedará duda! Muchas Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero te guste este cap!

**RESUMEN CAP 7:**

Ron se toma un tren a Paris. Sin embargo, se enferma al punto del delirio, y es "salvado" por una francesa y su hija Madeleine, lugar donde Ron recobra la conciencia. (Aix... k cortito!)

**Capítulo 10: _Más allá del Mar_**

"_Más allá del mar habrá un lugar, _

_Donde el sol cada mañana brille más._

_Forjarán mi destino las piedras del camino, _

_Lo que nos es querido siempre queda atrás"_

_- Un beso y una flor - Armenteros/Herrero. _

Dos días habían pasado desde su primer despertar en aquel lugar, finalmente podría salir de la prisión de esas paredes. Dominique, así era como se llamaba la mujer, le había traído un equipo deportivo para que se vistiera, y ahora se dirigía, con la pequeña guiándole, hasta la cocina. Aún se encontraba tan silencioso y reacio a ese lugar como el primer día, sin embargo, la niña no parecía comprender sus malas actitudes hacía ella como invitaciones a alejarse de él, y se apegaba aún más a este extraño para ella.

La mujer no parecía estar sorprendida por el comportamiento de su hija en lo más mínimo, y solía utilizarla para lograr que él hiciera aquello que tanto negaba a la mujer. Aquello que Dominique desconocía, era el porque Ron tenía tanta tolerancia hacía los ojos brillosos de Madeleine.

Poco después de haber recibido la primera comida en esa casa, tras un largo y tedioso sermón de la mujer, en el cual le había impuesto que él se cuidaría mientras estuviera en esa casa, y a lo que él había respondido rotundamente que no le interesaba tal _favor_, Madeleine había corrido hasta los pies de la cama, se había subido y le había abrazado, como implorándole que nunca se marchara de allí.

Ron, por más esfuerzo que había realizado para no rendirse ante la ternura de la niña, había terminado cayendo vencido bajo lo adorable de la situación, solo para encontrarse luego sumido en la culpa, al percatarse que en un par de años, sería James quien podría haber corrido hacia él de esa manera. Desde ese momento, tratando de obviar ese sentimiento de haber fallado a aquello que lo unía con su antigua vida, había otorgado a la pequeña las únicas sonrisas que aún guardaba, y que nadie había vuelto a ver desde la muerte de sus mejores amigos.

Ron tenía que aceptar, a medida que caminaba por la esplendida mansión, rodeado de sus pensamientos, y viejos recuerdos, que Dominique estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en distraerlo, y dentro de todo, él aún se encontraba en esa casa. Aún así, en las noches horribles sueños colmaban sus horas de descanso, sueños que no pasaban más allá de sus ojos, y que tanto madre como hija desconocían, sueños que en el día le recordaban que se marcharía pronto de ese lugar.

Descartando sus pensamientos, fijó su atención en los pasillos por los que caminaba, pertenecientes a una gran mansión con grandes ventanales góticos dejando traspasar la luz del sol, se le asemejaban extremadamente a aquellos que se habían convertido en su hogar a la edad de once años. Aún así, estos se revelaban contra aquella serena oscuridad de Hogwarts, completamente abiertos, casi permitiendo que el exterior se uniera al interior. Pero lo más extraño en todo el conjunto, era la falta de objetos, o retratos que indicaran a los habitantes del lugar.

- Ma maman est là. - murmuró al niña, luego de entrar a un gran comedor, y señalando un tapiz en la pared. Ron observó el extraño bordado sobre la tela con curiosidad, aquel no era un objeto que hubiese esperado en casa de un muggle, ya que estaba claro que tenía un origen completamente mágico.

- ¡Parece que hubiese visto a un fantasma, hombre!

Ron observó a la mujer atontado, luego de haber saltado sorprendido hacía atrás, cuando ésta, habiendo corrido el tapiz de golpe, había salido a través de una abertura en la pared.

-No se quede allí parado, pasé, debe tener mucha hambre... hace dieciséis horas que usted duerme.

Dominique volvió a entrar en la cocina, y Ron, tras ser empujado levemente por la niña por la espalda, la siguió, no así lo hizo Madeleine, quien corrió de vuelta por los pasillos, quien sabría a donde.

El espacio que se ocultaba tras el antiguo bordado, que Ron había esperado fuera un comprimido lugar adecuado al tamaño de un elfo domestico, era casi tan inmenso como el comedor en el exterior.

Dominique sirvió un par de tazas de té, y unos bizcochos en la mesa, mientras colocaba una bandeja, de lo que Ron supuso el futuro almuerzo, en el horno. La mujer tomó asiento, pero Ron aún seguía demasiado pasmado ante la situación como para reaccionar. Primero aquel tapiz, luego un espacio inmenso salido de la nada, ahora se encontraba con lo que él, con sus mínimos conocimientos muggles, consideraba la absoluta tecnología muggle, y sobretodo, Dominique tratándole como si aquello fuera una visita de toda la vida.

- Disculpe...

- Oh, lo siento, había olvidado que las ultimas veces casi había tenido que obligarle a alimentarse, creí que habiendo mejorado su estado físico, se encontraría más dispuesto a... - la mujer acallo su voz ante el rostro de Ron, que demostraba completamente incredulidad ante la palabras que en esos momentos se le ofrecían.

- Solo quiero irme de aquí. - murmuró recobrando su malhumor.

- Haga el favor de sentarse. - continuó ella amablemente, pero con el tono severo que había utilizado al dirigirse a él desde el primer día. Ron se mantuvo erguido en su posición, mirando desafiantemente a la mujer. - Considero que si planea emprender nuevamente viaje, debería al menos tratar de reponer fuerzas, así que siéntese y tómese el maldito té.

Ron caminó hasta la mesa, y tomó asiento, aún sin parecer intimidado bajo la ira que comenzaba a crecer en la mujer, y de la cual era él el causante.

- Así está mejor... ahora, usted dice que quiere marcharse, pues bien, luego de que termine le daré sus cosas, le enseñaré la puerta, y podrá ser libre de hacer lo que quiera, nadie aquí puede detenerlo. Pero si usted me permite el atrevimiento, yo considero...

- No se lo permito. - le interrumpió, volviendo a levantarse, sin haber tocado la taza frente a él. - Usted no es nadie siquiera para haberme mantenido aquí tanto tiempo, cuando ya he manifestado con anterioridad mis deseos de marcharme...

- Veo que tiene usted el don de ser descortés pero hacerlo parecer una simple charla formal. - acotó la mujer en medio de su discurso, pero él, optó por desentenderse del tema y continuar.

- Nunca pedí los cuidados que me fueron otorgados, y si hubiese podido elegir, no los hubiera aceptado, ahora si me hace el favor, quiero salir de este lugar lo antes posible...

Respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de no observar a la mujer, sabía que nuevamente estaba actuando mal, sabía que otra vez huía, pero eso era lo que había deseado hacer desde que había pisado pie en la estación, y no pararía hasta lograrlo, o esos eran sus planes. Lo único que le quedaba en la vida eran esos desgraciados planes, y él no iba a dejar que esa mujer, por más buena que se hubiese portado con él, le derrumbara el frágil soporte que había logrado construir.

Escuchó sus pensamientos, contrariado por la hilaridad de ellos. Se sabía irracional, pero así también conocía que no quedaba mucho de racionalidad, ni en el mundo, ni en él, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir buscando una respuesta a ello.

No supo cómo, ni de que manera, pero minutos después la puerta de la mansión se cerraba tras él con un gran golpe, y se enfrentaba a la planicie de la soledad otra vez. Su ropa había sido cuidadosamente empaquetada en una mochila, junto a algunos alimentos que debían durar hasta que llegara a la ciudad.

Solo al dar un par de pasos notó los ojos de Madeleine observándole desde las alturas de una de las torres. Por alguna razón, le partía el corazón volver a dejar a la pequeña...

- Duele, ¿verdad? - Saltó hacía atrás cayendo de bruces al suelo, sobresaltado ante la aparición de una joven frente a él. - Lo siento. - se disculpó la chica, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, que Ron rápidamente rechazó, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Observó a la muchacha creyendo que estaba alucinando, dado que desconocía por completo de la presencia de alguna otra persona en la casa además de Madeleine y Dominique. Ella le observaba expectante, con unos ojos dorados casi blancos, y el cabello completamente opuesto, ondulado contrastando con una pálida tez. Si Ron no hubiese conocido la verdadera forma de los fantasmas, le hubiese confundido con uno.

- ¿Quien eres?

- Veo que mi tía no te habló sobre mí... - murmuró la muchacha para sí. - No has respondido mi pregunta.

- Tu tampoco.

La chica sonrió ante la testarudez de su interlocutor. - A decir verdad, si lo hice, pero por otra parte, yo pregunté primero.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos ante la ocurrencia de la muchacha, luego, aún intrigado por esta nueva figura, tomó sus cosas, y emprendió camino fuera de los terrenos.

- No te irás sin responderme, ¿o sí?

- No veo de que te incumbe a ti esa respuesta.

- A ella le duele. A cualquier niño lo haría... - aquello había sido un golpe bajo para Ron, aún cuando la muchacha no supieran el efecto que sus palabras tenían en él.

- No hables de lo que no entiendes. - escupió sin mirar hacia atrás, donde ella, cruzada de brazos le observaba expectante.

- No asumas lo que no sabes, entonces.

- Solo eres una chiquilla que no sabe nada.

- Si se supone que ese comentario debería herirme, lamento avisarte que estás totalmente equivocado, además, podría apostar que tú eres menor que yo. - Ron casi pudo sentir la sonrisa burlona de la chica tras su espalda.

- La edad no es lo que te hace mayor en la vida, niña. - murmuró lúgubremente, sin intensión alguna de continuar con esa discusión infantil, y volviendo a emprender el paso.

- ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta entender? - comenzó la muchacha comenzando a caminar, y colocándose junto a él. - Porque mi tía se tomó tanto trabajo en ayudarte, cuando estaba claro que tú no lo deseabas, y me cuesta entender que en el mundo haya gente capaz de despreciar así la ayuda de una persona como ella...

- Te aseguro, que prefieres no entenderlo, a veces, para entender cosas como las que planteas... - detuvo sus palabras, no era capaz de pronunciar todo el sufrimiento que había pasado para pasar a comportarse de esa manera. Como bien se había planteado nada, ya nada había de racional... - ...luego, dentro de lo irracional no hay nada que entender. - murmuró finalmente.

La chica continuó a su lado sin decir palabra, casi meditando los murmullos que habían salido de sus labios, como si aquello le ayudara a comprender. Ron urgía por gritarle que a veces había cosas que no se podían comprender, que no había explicaciones, ni lógicas, ni mucho menos justicias en los actos, que cuando se vive, esas cosas se descubren, y que ella estaba mejor sin descubrirlas.

El camino que llevaba a la entrada de la mansión era largo, y para cuando llegaron al final del trayecto, y los grandes portones de hierro se elevaron sobre ellos, el sol ya se encontraba en su mayor esplendor. Lamentablemente, unas grandes nubes negras amenazaban con tapar la fría luz, casi como previendo los sentimientos negros que se arremolinaban en el corazón de Ron.

- Sé que esto no servirá de mucho... - murmuró la chica, haciendo que Ron se sobresaltase, ya que, en el silencio en el que marchaban, se había olvidado de la presencia de la muchacha a su lado. - Pero ella realmente te extrañará mucho... iluminaste una sonrisa perdida en el rostro de esa niña... - la chica movió sus dedos en uno de los bolsillos de sus ropas, como jugueteando con algo allí. Movilizó los labios como para decir algo más, pero luego se volteó, y sin palabra alguna regresó por el camino que recién los dos habían transitado.

Ron se mantuvo allí erguido por lo que luego le pareció una eternidad. Había algo en al tristeza con que la muchacha había pronunciado esas últimas palabras que le había dejado en una especie de trance. Sin embargo, logró llevar sus pies fuera de aquellos terrenos, y momentos después, era levantado por un camión de carga, y transportado hasta la ciudad.

El movimiento de la ciudad pesquera era inmenso, las voces y el ruido de los coches llenaban el aire, logrando aislar cualquier otro sonido que se quisiese pronunciar. Ron bajó del camión frente a una gran construcción que colaboraba a tal bullicio con una estrepitosa maquinaria. Cuando había decidido cruzar el canal de la Mancha, no había esperado pasar de un sencillo y bastante tranquilo clima de la ciudad de Cherinton, a la bulliciosa y trabajadora Caláis.

Con su poco equipaje en una mano, y su mente tratando de ser liberada de cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento, emprendió camino por las frías calles de la ciudad. El viento comenzaba a soplar cada vez más fuerte, y Ron se apretujó bajo el sobretodo que Dominique había tenido la delicadeza de otorgarle. No tardo mucho para la lluvia acompañar el mal tiempo, y una fina y congelante llovizna comenzó a caer, sobre un, ahora, apurado Ron. Finalmente, entró en un hotel de mala muerte, buscando refugio al gran temporal que deseaba azotar la ciudad.

El único sonido que se oía en el lugar era el del viento hostigando contra la vieja puerta de madera, y el de un viejo reloj de pared sobre un raído mostrador. No había nadie allí a quien solicitar habitación, por lo que Ron se acercó con cautela hasta la mesilla que era ocupada solamente por un desgastado timbre.

Segundos después de haber presionado dicho artefacto, un hombre anciano bajaba las escaleras tras el mostrador. El hombre apenas si tenía cabello, y la piel se encontraba tan arrugada, que a Ron le costaba distinguir entre el final de la frente y el comienzo de la nariz. Tenía unos ojos diminutos, casi de rata, brillantes y ambarinos, y le observaba con escrutinio.

- Disculpe... - comenzó Ron al ver que el hombre no prestaba intenciones de hablar. - Buscaba una habitación donde pasar la noche.

- Por supuesto, son... ¿en que desea pagar? - Ron miró al hombre destartalado al notar que no llevaba ningún tipo de dinero muggle encima. - Si no tiene con que pagar, puede ir saliendo por la puerta por la que entró. - el hombre sonó frío y distante, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Pierre, yo pagaré la estadía del buen hombre... - una voz sonó desde lo que era un pequeño estar hacia la derecha de la habitación, en el cual Ron no había percatado.

- No es necesario, yo... - trató de excusarse Ron, observando el respaldo del sillón hablante.

- No se preocupe, hombre. - murmuró la voz animadamente, y Ron pudo ver levantarse de aquel sillón al hombre que le había ofrecido el puro allá en su tierra. - Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos...

- Así parece. - murmuró mirando con incertidumbre al hombre.

-Pierre, dale al buen hombre una habitación, y luego tráeme un güisqui.

- Si, señor. - respondió el anciano, y con un gesto de cabeza, indicó a Ron que le siguiese. Este estaba demasiado impresionado para moverse. Nuevamente este hombre se cruzaba con él, y no deseaba tener que deberle nada, sobretodo, porque no le traía muy buena espina.

- Debería apurarse, Pierre no gusta de esperar.

Ron le observó con los ojos como platos, pero sin pronunciar palabra, y lanzando miradas furtivas hacia la puerta crujiente bajo la ferocidad de la lluvia, siguió al anciano por las escaleras. El lugar parecía aún más decrepito una vez uno se introducía en él, telarañas deshabitadas se colgaban del techo, produciendo escalofríos en la piel de Ron, contra el suelo podían observarse las ratoneras maltrechas, y un olor nauseabundo inundaba todo el espacio circulatorio.

Ron no pudo más que agradecer que al llegar a la habitación, el lugar parecía al menos estar deshabitado de intrusos no-humanos. Tenía un aspecto mucho menos terrorífico que la escalera y los pasillos, quizás acompañado por el repiquetear de la lluvia contra la ventana que dejaba entrar un mínimo de claridad.

Ron se dejó caer en la cama, la cual no resistió su peso, y cayó quebrando sus patas contra el suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero no hizo intento alguno de levantarse, mientras observaba la inmensa lluvia que parecía ir a por él. Sus ojos no tardaron mucho en cerrarse ante los pesados parpados, y cayó dormido en el que debía ser, el más espantoso rincón de la ciudad.

La mañana despertó tan tormentosa como la tarde anterior, incluso quizás aún más, forzando con tanto estruendo la ventana, que esta se abrió de par en par, dejando pasar la lluvia a la pequeña habitación. Poco a poco el clima frío invadió los sueños del ocupante, hasta despertarle, y con un gruñido, y los ojos casi cerrados, cerró la ventana, no sin tener que despertarse completamente y poner todas sus fuerzas a ello.

Profirió la más larga lista de obscenidades de su vida, mientras se dirigía a la pileta, único elemento higiénico en la habitación, que se encontraba sobre una esquina. Lanzó un poco de agua sobre su rostro, esperando encontrarse con la calidez de esta, para percatarse, de que se encontraba tan gélida como la exterior que había mojado sus ropas.

Aún refunfuñando, Ron observó su reflejo en el espejo. El pelo rojo, una vez estridente y lleno de vida, caía ensopado como muerto sobre un muy pálido rostro. Sus ropas estaban mojadas de pies a cabeza, provocándole grandes escalofríos, pero aún así se le notaban holgadas sobre el cuerpo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y salió en busca del baño, cargando consigo sus únicas pertenencias. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo al final del pasillo, casi tan lúgubre y sucio como ese último. Con cierto asco inundando su estomago vacío, se desnudo, y tiró las ropas mojadas sobre el suelo de la ducha, para luego pisar sobre ellas sin estar en contacto con el mugroso piso.

Abrió el agua caliente, la cual le congeló en los primeros momentos, pero que a medida fue tomando temperatura, pareció calmar las sacudidas que su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir. Sabía de sobra que físicamente aún no se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para soportar el frío de esa lluvia, y decidió aprovechar de esa ducha caliente el mayor tiempo que pudiese. Sin embargo, el agua no estaba de acuerdo con este pensamiento, y no duró más de diez minutos antes de comenzar a enfriar nuevamente. Se quejó de su suerte en maneras que Hermione habría reprochado severamente, y ese recuerdo le hizo sonreír. Era extraño darse cuenta de que aunque nunca más estuvieran físicamente, ellos siempre estarían con él en sus recuerdos. Quizás era eso lo que le atormentaba tanto, tenerlos tan cerca consigo, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Salió de la ducha, y tomando una toalla puesta allí con ese propósito, secó su cuerpo para poder vestirse luego con las ropas que llevaba antes de llegar a donde Dominique, Madeleine, y la otra chica.

Volvió hasta su habitación poco después de haber dado una rápida lavada a las ropas que había utilizado de trapos de piso, y las colocó sobre una silla, con la intención de consultar sobre alguna estufa o similar donde secarlas. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos no deseaba bajar, a pesar, de que la curiosidad sobre la identidad de ese misterioso hombre le carcomía la mente, se encontraba demasiado debilitado como para pensarlo en esos momentos.

Se recostó en la cama, a suerte de poder descansar unos momentos más, pero en el instante de recostar su cabeza contra la almohada, alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación. Cuando dio permiso al intruso de su sueño, Pierre entró con aire formal, pero aún así osco.

- El señor Minko le espera en el estar. - el hombre no esperó respuesta alguna, y salió de la habitación, golpeando la puerta tras si, obviamente en desacuerdo con el nuevo huésped en su posada.

Ron suspiró cansado, pero tomando fuerza se sentó en la cama, y puso su rostro entre sus manos. _Bien, Ron... este hombre esta pagando tu noche aquí... ahora párate y baja a encararlo_, se dijo a si mismo.

El hombre se volteó a verlo desde su lugar en el sillón cuando el pisaba el último escalón de la escalera. Sus ojos claros brillaron cortésmente, y luego volteo esperando a que Ron tomara asiento.

- ¿Quiere? - ofreció su caja de puros.

- No... Gracias. - agregó sin bajar la vista de los ojos del hombre.

- Que curiosa esta vida que nos ha encontrado de nuevo, ¿no lo cree usted? - comentó el hombre como si hablara de la lluvia en el exterior del local. - ¿Qué lo trae por estos pagos?

- Usted no es ni de aquí ni de Inglaterra.

- Muy observador, verdaderamente, muy observador. - murmuró nuevamente el hombre. - ¿Algún trabajo quizás? - Ron no respondió, pero tampoco bajo la vista. - Simplemente curioso... hacía mucho que no visitaba este lugar, pero heme aquí, justo cuando usted también lo hace... esta vida tiene hechos muy curiosos.

Ron desvió finalmente la vista, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaban los rostros de todos esos seres queridos que ahora ya no se encontraban con él, simplemente traídos de vuelta bajo el poder de las palabras del hombre.

- ¿Donde puedo secar unas ropas? - cambió de tema.

- Oh, eso será sencillo, venga conmigo que le explico.

El hombre, o Minko como le había dicho le llamase la primera vez, no volvió a cruzar palabra con él, más que de hechos banales, como la torrencial lluvia que extrañamente azotaba la ciudad, donde días antes había brillado un sol espectacular.

En la tarde, Ron tenía todo nuevamente pronto para partir. Miró por la ventana hacia las calles de la ciudad, toda gris y opacada por unas grandes nubes negras, tal cual su propia alma. Suspiró con cansancio, últimamente parecía que lo único que hacía era irse de todos lados.

- Se marcha, ¿tan pronto nos arrebata su presencia? - cuestionó Minko cuando le vio frente a la puerta de la posada.

- Solo estoy de paso, esa es la respuesta a su curiosa pregunta. - respondió con sencillez.

- Eso dije yo la primera vez que pasé por estas tierras, y míreme, aquí estoy de nuevo, volviendo a mi antigua droga. - el hombre dirigió una mirada a la habitación, refiriéndose claramente al hotel, lo que hizo a Ron cuestionarse como alguien podía apreciar quedarse en un lugar como ese.

- Dudo mucho que vuelva a poner mis pies en estos "pagos" como usted se ha referido a ellos... - murmuró abriendo la puerta. - Muchas gracias pro todo, señor Minko. - y con esas palabras salió a la calle.

El viento aún azotaba fuerte a pesar de que la lluvia ya no caía en forma lagrimosa, por lo cual Ron se arropó fuertemente a sus ropas, y deseo poder tener su varita para calentar su cuerpo. Sonrió distraído, había sobrevivido unos cuantos días sin la ayuda de su magia, podía soportar unos cuantos más.

_Pero no lo has hecho solo._

_Ya cállate_, susurró a su mente, mientras empujando contra el viento emprendía camino hacia la estación de trenes.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Las Caricias del Tiempo**_ **_Por Chei (a.k.a ChePotter) _**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por J.K.Rowling**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_23/09/06_

se esconde de la vergüenza Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, pero prometo comenzar a ponerme al día... La facultad es demasiado extenuante y no me deja demasiado tiempo para pasar esto. Muchas gracias por el apoyo... espero poder actualizar prontito.

Gracias por los rr! (y gracias Ely-chan por el review en Siendo Niño )

**Chei.**

**RESUMEN CAP 8:**

Annika y James se ponen al día, y el muchacho se abre a su amiga contándole todas sus preocupaciones. Los chicos realizaron las compras para el colegio, junto a Ginny y Tina. Ambos muchachos terminan en una pelea cuando regresan a Sortilegios Weasleys. (¡Espero sea suficiente!)

**Capítulo 11: _Gemelas_**

Los tres actuales habitantes de la residencia se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar, pero distaban mucho de encontrarse cómodos, la misma ansiedad que recorría a los menores afectaba también a la dueña de casa, quien continuamente ojeaba con inquietud el reloj de la habitación.

No hacía más de media hora que habían arribado a la casa, Ginny había preparado rápidamente la cena, que ahora comenzaba a asarse en la estufa de la cocina, y luego anhelantemente se había sentado a esperar por su marido. Claro que el verbo sentarse no era del todo aplicable a la mujer, quien se movía constantemente en su asiento, y se levantaba cada dos segundos a observar por la ventana hacia los terrenos, esperando casi desesperadamente divisar a los tres integrantes ausentes de su familia.

James observaba el dorso de sus manos en silencio. Poco había pronunciado realmente desde su discusión con Annika. Dudaba que los adultos, en su afán de saludar a la muchacha, hubiesen notado el gélido ambiente que creado entre ellos dos, posiblemente atribuyendo las sonrisas tímidas (aunque James juraba que eran más tristes que otra cosa) a la incomodidad del reencuentro.

Sin embargo, los ojos vivaces de Tina y Max habían captado rápidamente el problema. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en sus perspicaces primos, eran muy inteligentes, y rápidos, James hubiese jurado que ambos niños pertenecerían a Ravenclaw al entrar a Hogwarts, si George no fuera su padre.

Max le había robado por unos minutos del gran encuentro, y le había llevado a su habitación. Un espacio quizás tan atrayente como el propio local de sortilegios, lleno de objetos que uno prefiere no conocer. Max le había otorgado un par de paquetes de bromas de la tienda, que él había modificado debidamente, haciéndole prometer que haría buen uso de dichos objetos. Para apenas tener ocho años, Max tenía un conocimiento de magia poco común, habiendo crecido entorno a la fabricación de bromas, y con su extrema rapidez, había aprendido mucho trucos que le permitían modelar, incluso, las propias creaciones de su padre (sin contar con su aprobación).

Observó el _reloj estrella_, la manecilla de su tío y las gemelas se encontraba en _viajando_... pero con un pequeño clic, pasó a ubicarse frente a la frase: _En casa_. Ginny saltó de su asiento inmediatamente, mientras la puerta se abría, y dos bultos rubios corrían a brazos de su madre. Tras ellas, con porte cansado pero aún así, elegante, entró Draco, enviando a su esposa e hijas una dedicada sonrisa.

James desvió su mirada hacia Annika, cuyos ojos brillaban enormemente, quizás tanto como lo había hecho cuando se había encontrado con él. Mientras las gemelas corrían a sus brazos, James pudo observar como su tío se dirigía hacia la muchacha.

- Así que te tenemos de vuelta. - James abrazó a las niñas, pero mantuvo su atención en su amiga. El rostro de Draco completamente serio se tornó ligeramente en una sonrisa, y abrazó a Annika. La cabellera azabache de la chica se hundió entre los brazos de Draco, quien la separó levemente de él, y le sonrió cariñosamente.

- Cualquiera pensaría que tu padre no te trata bien. - bromeó el adulto, abrazando nuevamente a su ahijada. James jamás había dudado de cuanto Annika adoraba a Draco, quizás porque la trataba casi como si fuera su propio padre, o simplemente, por ser como era.

Él mismo adoraba a su tío, y muchas veces se le hacía imposible creer en las historias que contaban de él, como había sido contra su actual esposa, y el resto de la familia, los padres de James incluidos. Para James era inverosímil relacionar aquel Draco, con el que ahora abrazaba a su esposa, y charlaba con Annika.

- ¡Jim Jim! - gritaron Galatea y Diana tirando de sus brazos para llamarle la atención.

- Ah, sí, ustedes... - hizo una mueca desinteresada, y ambas pequeñas se tiraron desde el sofá donde se encontraban paradas, sobre él, haciéndole caer al suelo.

- Hagan el favor de no lastimarse. - pidió Ginny, quien era arrastrada por su marido hacia la cocina.

- Diablillas... vamos, salgan de arriba de James. - Annika agarró a Diana, quien se acomodó en sus brazos reaccionando finalmente en la presencia de la muchacha. - Jim Jim! Anny está acá!

- ¡¡Anny! - Galatea se incorporó saltando sobre James, quien se quejó pero no recibió ningún consuelo de parte de la pequeña, que ya peleaba con su hermana por estar en brazos de la niña.

- ¡Qué bueno tenerlas de vuelta! - sonrió James, tomó a Galatea en brazos y la hizo girar en el aire, haciendo que la niña diera grititos emocionados.

- ¡Yo quiero! - pidió Diana, saltando de los brazos de Annika hacia los de su primo.

- ¡No, James es mío! - bramó entre risas su hermana. Annika y James rieron ante las ocurrencias de las pequeñas.

- Ah, no, es mío... - bromeó Annika, mientras con al ayuda de James comenzaba a hacer cosquillas a ambas niñas.

- Saben que no tienen que pelearse por mí, ¿verdad? Hay James suficiente para las tres. - las tres chicas se observaron cómplicemente, y James temiéndose lo que se venía comenzó a correr, mientras era perseguido con intención de ser el nuevo centro de ataque de las cosquillas.

Hacía mucho que James no se sentía tan jovial como en esos momentos, ni siquiera en la mañana cuando había vuelto a ver a Annika luego de tanto tiempo se había sentido tan completo como lo hacía ahora, sin preocuparse por nada, más que escapar de las garras de las niñas, mientras los cuatro eran observados por los adultos, quienes, curiosos los gritos en su sala de estar, habían regresado de la cocina.

- James, ven aquí... no vamos a hacerte nada... - sonrió a Annika. Descubriendo sus intenciones, y continuó corriendo en dirección contraria.

- ¡¡Jim Jim! ¡¡VUELVE! - las gemelas y Annika corrieron tras él, arrinconándolo.

- Como no quiero que el único otro hombre de la casa pierda esta guerra, declaró que es hora de la cena. - el llamado de Draco trajo quejas de las gemelas, pero inmediatamente ambas muchachas corrieron junto a su madre hacia la cocina.

- Es bueno verlos así... tan sonrientes. - le susurró Draco cuando él y Annika ingresaban en la habitación contigua. James ocultó su sonrisa melancólica, recordando todos los inconvenientes de la tarde. - Es bueno verlos a las gemelas y a ti en casa, Draco.

- Hacía mucho que no me llamabas Draco. - el hombre le miró perspicazmente. - ¿Pasó algo?

- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? Siéntense de una vez que los están esperando. - Ginny señaló a las gemelas, quienes les miraban impacientes.

- Pequeños monstruos con demasiado apetito, ¿verdad? - las niñas asintieron, y comenzaron a comer.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? - Draco observó a su sobrino sabiendo las intenciones de este, y probando un bocado de su plato respondió: - Nada fuera de lo normal. -

- Hoy... - James se detuvo, en realidad no correspondía a él contarle sobre el ataque de Ethan, y después de todo, las gemelas tampoco necesitaban enterarse.

- Oh, si, compraron su primera varita. - les sonrió Draco, y luego "susurrando" a Annika, agregó: - De seguro que demoró años en encontrar la suya.

- ¡Que culpa tengo yo que esas cosas sean tan complicadas! A ninguna le agrado. - hizo un gesto dramático, y sonrió inocentemente, logrando así, risas de sus acompañantes.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras con nosotros, Nika? - Draco era la única persona en todo el planeta que llamaba a la niña así, y James sabía que ésta lo adoraba aún más por ello, la hacía sentir especial.

- Hasta que vayamos a Hogwarts. - respondió Anny sin mucho animo. - Papá tuvo que quedarse en Francia.

- Oh, entonces no lo estaré viendo por un tiempo... una lástima ya que deseaba poder hablar con él, debería ver si un día de estos me comunico vía flu...

- Creí que ya se había comunicado contigo. - la voz de Ginny, quien había mantenido su curiosidad resguardada y había procurado disfrutar del retorno de su marido e hijas, sonaba completamente sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho, Gin?

- No sabía que papá quisiese hablar con el padrino. - el rostro de Ginny se encogió, y James supo que la mujer había hablado de más, seguida de sus impulsos. Aquello no le trajo buena espina, y trató de cambiar de tema.

- Creo que Diana y Galatea ya comieron suficiente...

- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? - Ambos mayores le miraron sin entender, las gemelas no se saciaban, bueno, fácilmente.

- Porque tienen sus cabezas dormidas sobre sus platos.

- Oh. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? - Ginny se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Diana en brazos.

- Yo ayudo. - James detuvo a su tío de levantarse para cargar a Galatea, y no sin un poco de dificultad, cargo a la niña en sus brazos, y se dirigió tras Ginny escaleras arriba.

- ¡Esperen! - Annika salió de la cocina tras ellos. Colocaron a las gemelas en su cuarto, les dieron las buenas noches y salieron.

- Supongo que ustedes también están cansados... vuelvo en un rato a darles las buenas noches. - les sonrió Ginny y bajó hacia la cocina.

- No me dijiste que no vendría antes de que comenzáramos las clases. - le dijo una vez estuvieran en su habitación. Annika le observó en silencio, y luego tomó la foto de ellos dos que James conservaba junto a su mesita de luz.

- Éramos muy pequeños, es vergonzoso que aún tengas esta foto aquí.

- ¡Qué! ¿Por qué tú andas corriendo en pañales? - preguntó inocentemente.

Annika le lanzó un almohadón de los tantos que andaban desparramados por ahí, en señal de protesta, y luego se sentó en la cama, sin dejar de observar la foto.

- Más te vale que no lleves esto por Hogwarts. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Qué horror!

- Si, serás la bebe en pañales de Hogwarts. - rió James, recibiendo nuevamente un cojín en su rostro. - Ok, ok, de todas formas, yo creo que es tierno... - tomó la foto de entre manos de su amiga. - Además... soy yo del que corre de una niña en pañales.

Annika rió alegremente, y James se sintió mejor de saber que todo estaba mejor entre ellos. El hecho era que todo el problema con Ethan le resultaba algo muy difícil de digerir, algo que posiblemente atormentaba sus noches, más aún de lo que lo hacía no poder ver el rostro de sus padres. Sus primos, a quienes consideraba hermanos, lo eran todo para él...

- Promete que no la llevarás.

- ¿Ni escondidita?

- Ni escondidita. - respondió seriamente la niña.

- Está bien, pero si me llevaré una foto de los dos.

- ¡¿Para que quieres nuestra foto si nos veremos todos los días! - cuestionó curiosa la chica.

- ¿Y si no quedamos en la misma casa? - preguntó observando los ojos perlados de la niña.

- Dudo mucho que no lo hiciéramos James, ya lo has oído toda tu vida, somos como un par de zapatos, a donde va uno va el otro. - James rió ante la frase que los adultos les habían repetido tantas veces, incluso mucho antes de que ellos mismos pudieran comprenderla. - Y aunque lo hiciéramos, - continuó ella tranquilamente, - somos capaces de sobrevivir a cientos de kilómetros de distancia por un año, creo que a unos pocos metros no nos hará nada.

- Niños, ¿no iban a acostarse? - la cabeza de Ginny apareció a través de la puerta, con ojos somnolientos, y a un tranquilo Ethan en sus brazos.

- Oh, está bien... buenas noches, Jamie.

- Buenas noches, Anny, tía Gin. - Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación con pasos rápidos, cada una dirigiéndose a respectiva habitación.

James colocó el retrato de los dos bebes nuevamente en su mesilla de luz y dio las buenas noches a Maeve, quien despegó sus alas, y salió por la ventana hacia la noche estrellada. Finalmente luego de apagar la luz, y ponerse el pijama, se acostó bajo las finas sabanas de algodón, y cerró los ojos dejando que el cansancio le ganara.

Las semanas siguientes fueron para James solo unas pocas horas, posiblemente ningún verano había pasado ante sus ojos con tanta rapidez como este lo había hecho. Los días con Annika, y toda la familia completa se habían vuelto mucho más amenos.

Para suerte del pequeño, y la tranquilidad de los adultos y restantes ocupantes de la casa, Ethan no había tenido ningún ataque, más que durante una noche, y que comparada con la mañana que habían ido a Diagon, parecía un pequeño llanto pidiendo alimento.

Las gemelas habían traído consigo la vitalidad que la casa parecía haber olvidado, y pronto no había momento que en el hogar no hubieran gritos, o llamados, e incluso algún rezongo de los mayores.

Para cuando llegó el momento de partir hacia Hogwarts, James se encontraba rebosante de alegría. En aquella casa dejaba a un tranquilo Ethan, a una mucho más calmada Ginny, y a un Draco sin planees de partir por trabajo por un tiempo.

La mañana del primero de septiembre se hizo notar enseguida. Despierto desde las cinco de la madrugada, y con todo pronto para el viaje, James esperaba sentado sobre su cama. Sus ojos recorrían nerviosos la habitación asegurándose que no olvidaba nada. Ante ello, Maeve, quien se encontraba desorientada ante el comportamiento de su dueño, entraba y salía por la ventana de la habitación, acotando la orden de no alejarse.

La puerta de la habitación estalló de golpe bajo las manos de tres niñas. Annika observó gustosa mientras las gemelas corrían a tirarse sobre James, quien optó por ignorar la picardía de los ojos de su amiga, y sonreír en un gran abrazo a sus hermanas.

- No te vayas Jim Jim. - suplicaron los ojos de Galatea entre tristes y sonrientes.

- Eso, Jim Jim, no te vayas. - Diana hizo un puchero que hizo reír a James y Annika, esta última tomó a la menor de las gemelas (así fuera por solo unos minutos), y la cargó en brazos, pronta a dejar a James para que se aprontara.

James sonrió cuando su compañera con los ojos como platos le revisaba de arriba abajo, y procedía de la misma manera con el resto de los elementos de viaje. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del muchacho al notar que su amiga, obviamente no habiendo despertado hasta hacia unos momentos, se encontraba aún con sus piyamas verdes (porque, según ella, el rosa era _demasiado_ rosa).

- ¿Sorprendida?

- Algo. - murmuró Annika. - ¿Nervioso?

- ¿Se nota? - Annika sonrió ante ello, y con un fugaz "Te veo abajo" desapareció de la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo, Galatea, quien había escapado de los brazos de la muchacha durante su confusión, corrió nuevamente a brazos de James.

- Las voy a extrañar mucho. - confesó finalmente a las pequeñas, luego de que estás le "ganaran" en una guerra de cosquillas, y él suplicara por clemencia.

- No vayas, 'onces.

- Gala, tengo que ir, como tú lo harás un día. - la niña, que con su temprana edad no podía entender aquello, le miró confundida. - Ya veras... pero prometo que estaré contigo cuando lo hagas, ¿te parece?

- ¿Y conmigo?

- Contigo también, celosía. - bromeó James, agarrando a las pequeñas en sus brazos, con bastantes dificultad debido a su actual gran tamaño. Poniéndolas finalmente en el suelo junto a la puerta de su habitación, les informó: - Bien, bolsas de papas, tendrán que caminar solas hasta abajo. - las niñas bufaron, pero tomaron las manos de su hermano, y le siguieron hacia la cocina.

Ginny les esperaba con un abundante desayuno, Draco leía el periódico en una esquina de la mesa, pero aún así levantó el rostro para saludar a sus pequeños. James levantó una ceja al mayor, la lectura del periódico se había vuelto mucho más regular y concentrada desde su vuelta del viaje de lo que nunca había sido, como si el adulto esperara encontrar entre aquellas hojas algo en especial.

Desviando sus pensamientos de tales ramas, James se sentó a la mesa, segundos después Annika le imitaba, habiéndose cambiado a un vestuario muggle para pasar desapercibidos en la estación de tren.

Casi sin darse cuenta el desayuno había terminado, sus cosas habían sido colocadas en la valija del auto, y en lo que a James parecieron solo segundos, se encontraban camino a la plataforma 9 y ¾.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Las Caricias del Tiempo**_ **_Por Chei (a.k.a ChePotter) _**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por J.K.Rowling**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_24/10/06_

sonríe Hoy me siento realizada! Ha pasado nada más que un mes desde mi ultima actualización! He logrado avanzar algo en la escritura de la historia! Y para completar tengo la hermosa noticia de que Caricias está siendo traducida al ingles !

Gracias a Manzanita Roja por el rr en versión en ingles ! Y A Elychan por avisar ! Espero les guste este capi !

**Chei.**

**RESUMEN CAP 9:**

Ginny y Harry conversan sobre la pelea entre Harry y Hermione. Cuando éste decide arreglar las cosas, aparece Neville y se enteran de un ataque a Londres. Hablan con Dumbledore quien les da más detalles sorbe el asunto. "La guerra había comenzado..." (Espero ayude... sino, a releer xD!)

**Capítulo 12: _El ejército de Dumbledore._**

Apenas comenzaron a andar por los pasillos del castillo, Neville, Ginny y Harry se encontraron con que gran cantidad de alumnos ya sabían de la noticia, en sus manos tenían el tomo especial del profeta, y murmuraban entre ellos preocupados. A algunos, se les veía incluso salir llorando, posiblemente sospechando que alguno de los fallecidos fuera familiar suyo.

Harry guió a sus compañeros hacia el destino que llevaba antes de enterarse de la noticia, abrió las puertas del lugar con fuerza, y localizó inmediatamente al objeto de su búsqueda. Hermione se encontraba rodeada de libros, casi que era imposible verla a través de ellos. Un gran tomo se apoyaba en su regazo, mientras sus ojos seguían impasiblemente la lectura del mismo.

Harry sintió a Neville y Ginny retroceder, con la intención de darles espacio, pero una mirada suya bastó para que reemprendieran el paso. A pocos metros de llegar a la muchacha, Ron salió de entre unos estantes, y ofreció un pequeño libro a su amiga, quien le sonrió agradecida, y continuó con la lectura, sin notar la nueva presencia de sus tres amigos.

Harry observó a la muchacha pasar con delicadeza una vieja hoja amarillenta del libro, y fijar nuevamente los ojos en la lectura, brillándoles intensamente, y a pesar de su determinación ante los hechos, se quedó sin habla durante algunos segundos, incapaz de interrumpir a su compañera.

- Hola, chicos. - saludó Ron, obviamente incómodo ante la situación que se presentaba a sus ojos. Ginny, y Neville acercaron unas sillas, y se sentaron a la mesa. Harry, sin embargo, se mantuvo de pie, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra con nerviosismo.

- Tenemos que ir a otro lugar, aquí no podemos hablar. - susurró finalmente, recibiendo miradas curiosas de Ron y Hermione, y unas muy preocupadas de Ginny y Neville. Sin esperar respuesta de sus compañeros, giró sobre sí mismo, y se encaminó fuera de la biblioteca.

Con paso decidido comenzó a transitar el camino más rápido hasta el séptimo piso, sintiendo el andar de sus compañeros tras él.

Lo cierto, era que Harry se encontraba realmente muy incómodo, no era aquella la forma en la que deseaba volver a hablar con Hermione, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, necesitaba su ayuda. Por otro lado, el nerviosismo de saber que la guerra había empezado físicamente con todas sus fuerzas, y aquel misterio de la nueva integrante de la orden, le confundía.

Caminó unas tres veces por frente del salón Multipropósito, y pronto apareció en la pared una puerta, por la cual entró a un espacio muy parecido a donde entrenaban con el ED, pero más pequeño, suficientemente cómodo para ellos cinco.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - cuestionó finalmente Ron, una vez se dejó caer en uno de los sofás allí dispuestos.

- Eso, Harry, ilústranos. - dirigió la mirada a su compañera, pero no respondió su pregunta, sin embargo, solicitó que le prestara el antiguo galeón falso del ED.

- ¿Vas a llamarlos aquí? - cuestionó Ginny observando el poco espacio que Harry había pedido al cuarto Multipropósito.

- Sí, pero no para ahora, no sé cuantos aún cargan sus monedas consigo, mejor avisar con tiempo de forma que más gente pueda enterarse.

- ¿Cuándo? - cuestionó Hermione.

- Hoy a las ocho, aquí obviamente. - la muchacha cambió la fecha y hora de su galeón, y pronto todos los presentes sintieron la notificación en los suyos propios.

Harry caminó de una punta de la habitación a la otra, tratando de pensar como explicarles la situación. Sólo Hermione y Ron conocían todos los datos que Dumbledore le había ofrecido, salvo, sobre los planes que en esos momentos comenzaba a poner en marcha, y le resultaba complicado, sobre todo con toda la pelea con Hermione, explicarles que una de las partes más importantes de lo que sabía se las había mantenido oculta.

- Bien, Harry...

Se detuvo sobre sus pasos, y les enfrentó con la mirada, sus manos temblaban escondidas en sus bolsillos, porque, por más fuerza que quisiera demostrar, toda esa situación le preocupaba enormemente, especialmente por el peligro que corrían sus amigos, las personas más importantes para él en el mundo.

- Necesito su ayuda, así como necesitaré la de aquellos integrantes del ED que deseen hacerlo. Ginny, pásales a Ron y Hermione el artículo del Profeta. - La aludida, que no había siquiera notado que aún transportaba con ella dicho material, se lo ofreció a sus compañeros sin protesta alguna.

El silencio circundó a la habitación mientras los dos jóvenes leían sorprendidos la noticia. Hermione fue le primera en terminar, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a Harry, quien devolvió la mirada con cautela. No fue necesario que él dijera nada para que ella entendiese su disculpa, ni tampoco necesitó Harry respuesta de la chica para comprender que le había perdonado su despiste.

- Esto... - Ron bajó el periódico y observó al muchacho de ojos verdes con preocupación.

- La situación está grave... la orden...

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Hermione. - ¿Qué tan mal?

- Demasiado... - el suspiro de Harry fue acompañado de un largo silencio. - Hay algo que debo explicarles a ustedes antes de que le cuente al resto... - Sus cuatro interlocutores le miraron curiosos, y Ginny se atrevió finalmente a hablar.

- Tiene que ver con lo que mencionaste a Dumbledore de los alumnos de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? - Harry no pude evitar sonreír ante la perspicacia de su amiga, y asintió levemente.

- A finales del año pasado, la situación con Voldemort ya no iba bien...

- De eso estábamos al tanto... - murmuró Ron, casi más para sí mismo que para el grupo. - Oh, lo siento... hablé en voz alta, ¿verdad?

- No hay problema, Ron. En fin... el hecho es que en esos momentos Dumbledore creía en un ataque de Voldemort, un ataque como el de ayer. En aquel momento se tomaron grandes medidas, se dividió la Orden en diferentes bases, se administró diferentes jerarquías, y comencé un entrenamiento. - Harry tomó aire, mientras sus amigos le miraban aún más sorprendidos.

- Todos ustedes saben de la profecía... aunque yo sigo creyendo que sería mejor que no lo hicieran... - agregó para sí mismo. - Con Dumbledore decidimos entonces que era necesario que me preparara. En realidad no hacía mucho, durante todo el verano estuve trabajando en diversas bases de la orden, sólo una vez salí a una redada, pero la más pequeña. No les conté esto antes porque no sólo prefería mantenerlos lejos de eso, sino porque era necesario realmente guardarlo en secreto. Muy pocas personas sabían que era yo quien iba a esas reuniones, Dumbledore tomó las precauciones de otorgarme un nombre, y una poción multijugos de un viejo conocido suyo. Posiblemente hayan escuchado el nombre... Kony Haigh.

- ¿Te hiciste famoso con otro nombre? - Hermione le sonrió divertida al entender la situación. Habiendo el muchacho trabajado en tantas bases, con diversa cantidad de integrantes de la orden, la voz se había corrido, y el personaje, alguien de confianza de Dumbledore, había pasado a ser uno de los más importantes durante el verano.

- Las dos semanas antes del comienzo de clase, Haigh desapareció. - recordó Ginny, siguiendo el hilo de la historia.

- El nombre de Kony se estaba volviendo demasiado conocido, y con la desaparición total al comenzar las clases, era mejor perderme por un tiempo de los movimientos antes de arriesgar todo el trabajo hecho hasta el momento. - explicó.

Le resultaba raro hablar de aquella forma, parecía que la tranquilidad, pasibilidad y comandancia de Dumbledore se hubiesen apropiado de él. La verdad que todo el tiempo en las bases, habían martillado en él otra cara de la misma moneda, sin embargo, no se había planteado en aquella pose con sus amigos desde que había contado a Ron y Hermione todo sobre la profecía.

- Sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo, mantenía regulares reuniones con Dumbledore, y me mantuvo al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando con Voldemort... o eso creía. - agregó su pensamiento de último momento.

- ¿Conoces quién es Danaé Wolfyn? - Neville habló por primera vez desde que estaban allí, dirigiéndose con seguridad a Hermione.

- No. ¿Quien es?

- No lo sabemos... una nueva integrante de la orden... - los ojos de Harry se vieron preocupados. - Pero ya llegaremos a eso más tarde... ahora importa contarles el resto, la parte que se enterará el resto del ED.

- Oh... ¿no les vas a contar de Kony? - el tonó burlón de la pelirroja hizo sonreír al grupo de amigos.

- No. Es interesante ver a Voldemort buscando a alguien que no existe. - Harry sonrió, y se dispuso a continuar. Le resultaba difícil hablarles del tema, por varias razones, por significar que les había ocultado, nuevamente, información muy importante que inclusive ahora estaba resumiendo, y porque muchas cosas ni siquiera él terminaba de entenderlas.

- El ataque de ayer significa que la Orden no está en condiciones de luchar contra Voldemort, y el Ministerio... el ministerio es un caos, y lo será hasta que no haya nuevo ministro (si es que entonces cambia). Por eso, los alumnos de cuarto en adelante que deseen participar tendrán la posibilidad de comenzar un entrenamiento...

- ¿Un entrenamiento? ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento?

- Uno que permita organizar la seguridad del colegio, incrementando guardias durante noche y día, y donde también se proporcione sobre todo defensa contra posibles ataques.

- ¿Y todo eso lo planearon tú y Dumbledore?

- Así es, Ron. - Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la muy silenciosa Hermione.

- Y nosotros nos encargaremos de ese entrenamiento... - No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Harry asintió, mientras recibía miradas de asombro del resto de sus compañeros. - Somos los que tenemos más experiencia, hemos participado en algunas batallas... somos confiables, y Harry solo no puede encargarse de todo. - concluyó su idea Hermione.

Harry los observó expectantes, había esperado que Hermione entendiera más rápidamente todo el proceso, ahora sólo faltaba saber que pensaban al respecto.

- Bien... ¿cuándo empezamos? - sonrió Ginny ansiosamente.

- En la reunión del ED...

- ¿Quieres que alguno de nosotros se encargue de explicar la situación? - sonrió a la muchacha, pero ésta le devolvió una mirada seca. Estaba haciendo eso porque le importaba el mundo en el que estaba, porque quería terminar con Voldemort tanto como él, pero eso no terminaba con su enojo. - Yo me encargaré. - asumió al no recibir más respuesta de Harry.

- Creo que eso es todo por ahora...

Un enorme y tenso silencio cubrió al grupo. Harry comenzó a caminar por la habitación metódicamente, tratando de procesar todo lo que había comentado a sus amigos. Se sentía extraño, sobre todo teniendo a Hermione allí, y aún no habiéndose disculpado.

- Tengo que marcharme, nos vemos más tarde. - Ginny saltó de su asiento y salió como bólido.

- Eso fue extraño... - Ron observaba el rastro de su hermana con ojos perplejos.

- Seguramente se habrá acordado que tenía que hacer algo... - acotó Neville.

- ¿Estará bien?

- Ron, es Ginny de quien estás hablando...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - la voz de Ron sonaba recriminatoria, y Neville se movió incómodo en su asiento.

- Ya Ron. Nev tiene razón. Es Ginny de quien estás hablando... - Harry volvió su mirada hacia la puerta de salida. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía incómodo allí adentro, sobre todo, por las repentinas miradas que Neville intercambiaba entre él y Hermione.

- Oh, me había olvidado, yo también debo irme... debo preparar un informe... - el muchacho se levantó, y observó a Ron, incitándole a seguir su ejemplo. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no comprendió su indirecta y se mantuvo en su lugar.

- Nos vemos, Nev. - se despidió Harry, y el muchacho, rendido ante la posibilidad de hacer comprender a Ron sus intenciones salió de la habitación.

- Se dan cuenta que hace millares que no estamos solos los tres... - el comentario tranquilo y pausado del muchacho les sorprendió. Harry reaccionó que era verdad, no habían estado realmente los tres juntos desde el año anterior, con toda la situación de la pelea con Hermione, y la inclusión de Ginny y Neville al grupo.

- Sí... es verdad... - parecía ser un tema difícil, demasiado difícil. Harry se sentía aún más incómodo, sabía que gran parte de los sucesos que habían llevado a eso eran su culpa.

- ¿Pero saben qué...? - Harry y Hermione le miraron curiosos, aquella salida no la esperaban de su compañero. - Es hora de poder solucionar eso, así que... nos vemos en la reunión del ED. - les saludó, y se marchó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Eso ha sido Ron? - cuestionó Harry, completamente sorprendido por la conducta de su amigo.

- Ha estado así desde ayer... creo que lo único que pasa por su mente es lograr que hablemos... - miró a Hermione fijamente, su voz era suave, delicada. No era aquella voz segura y fuerte que él conocía. Era casi frágil y abandonada. Con lentitud se sentó a su lado, y bajó la mirada, como si sus rodillas fueran el objeto más interesante jamás antes visto.

- ¿Crees que se le haya cumplido?

- No lo sé... parece que los tres lo han hecho adrede, tal vez haya que darles el gusto. - sonrió a su amiga, y observó como el cabello de la muchacha caía tapando sus ojos. Ella evitaba su mirada, y aquello le hacía sentir incómodo.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez puedas perdonar...?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo por qué? - levantó una ceja contrariado.

- Claro... ¿qué es lo que tengo que perdonar?

Harry observó sus ojos chocolate por unos minutos, tratando de buscar la respuesta correcta. Sabía que la muchacha estaba envolviendo demasiadas cosas en una simple frase, y no quería volver a arruinar todo.

- Supongo que por ser un idiota.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres un idiota?

- Eh... ¿no piensas que soy un idiota? - se encontraba sorprendido, pensaba que a esas alturas todo el colegio creía de él un idiota.

- En realidad sí... - la muchacha sonrió divertida. - Pero quiero saber desde _cuándo_ tú te consideras un idiota...

Por alguna razón, supo enseguida a qué se refería la muchacha. Se refería a aquel día, antes de que terminara el sexto curso, aquel día donde toda la confusión había comenzado.

- Desde hace bastante... a decir verdad... Pero en realidad no es importante el cuándo, sino el porqué... - Esta vez fue ella quien le miró contrariada. - Soy un idiota por permitir que poco a poco, desde aquel día, todo... todo se complicara y nos alejáramos. Yo no quiero perderte, Herm... no puedo perderte. - miró hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar los ojos inquisidores de la chica.

- Entonces se supone que dejemos todo atrás, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada... ¿_sólo no nos dimos cuenta_?

- No... no me refiero a eso, Hermione. Sabes que no es así...

- ¿Lo sé? - le observó detenidamente, le costaba creer que ella no lo conociera lo suficiente para entender eso, para entender que tanto como le era difícil a ella, también le era difícil a él.

Se levantó y comenzó a andar por la habitación. Su mente se sacudía en una mezcla de sentimientos e ideas. No había esperado que las cosas fueran así, había muchas implicaciones contra las que luchar, y él no estaba pronto para ello.

- Si quieres saber si me arrepiento... sí y no... días como los que venimos pasando son días en los que me arrepiento, ¿sabes? Porque es injusto que algo que en su momento pareciera tan inocente terminé separándonos de otra forma... pero luego recuerdo ese día, y sé que no tengo que arrepentirme, que fue lo correcto. - se detuvo y la observó a los ojos. - Si quieres que te diga que deseo dejar ese día atrás... a veces preferiría que sí, pero sé que es algo que no va a quedar atrás. Si quieres que te diga que aún no estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo. NO LO ESTOY. Es la pura y sincera verdad... pero no puedo evitar pensar que debo estarlo, debo estarlo si no hacerlo significa no escuchar tus palabras y tus consejos todos los días... como antes.

Hermione le quedó observando por unos segundos que parecieron horas, luego se levantó, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

- La idiota acá soy yo... - las lágrimas de la muchacha comenzaron a humedecer el hombro de Harry. La separó lentamente y limpió sus ojos de las cristalinas partículas.

- Eso no es verdad... Herm...

- Oh, sí lo es... hay tanta cosa pasando... con todo esto del ataque, y yo aquí, portándome como una estúpida sobre algo que no tiene importancia.

- Sí que tiene importancia, Herm, para mí lo tiene al menos. - la muchacha levantó la vista y se quedó observando los ojos esmeralda del chico.

- Yo...

- Y hay una parte de mí que cree... que espera que también tenga importancia para ti...

- Oh, Harry... claro que lo tiene, ¿por qué sino sería tan estúpida? - la muchacha sonrió pícaramente. - Pero entiendo... entiendo más que bien que no es...

- Yo desearía que nada de esto estuviera pasando... no me entiendas mal, me refiero a que desearía que no existiera Voldemort, que no existiera la profecía... desearía poder repetir aquel día el resto de mi vida. - Hermione le quedó observando tan sorprendida como él mismo lo estaba de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

- Tal vez... - los ojos de la muchacha sonrieron, y Harry se sintió libre de tensiones, de guerras y profecías.

Las ocho se hicieron más rápidamente de lo que Harry hubiese esperado, sentado en el ampliado salón multipropósito, observaba la gran cantidad de asientos previstos para los diferentes integrantes que atendieran ese día.

Sonrió al recordar su charla con Hermione, se sentía mucho mejor luego de arreglar la situación, sabía que de todas formas contaría con ella, pero necesitaba que estuviera realmente con él. Poco antes de despedirse, habían preparado de que informarían al grupo, era un discurso corto, donde se explicaría la situación... necesitaban un grupo unido y confiable, y tardarían algunas cuantas reuniones antes de lograr definir el grupo exacto. Se había definido que contaría con alumnos de cuarto año en adelante, pero la selección de integrantes y sus debidas funciones sería muy exigente y específica.

Ahora sentado allí se sentía vulnerable, sabía que él no sería el único encargado de trabajar, que Ron, Hermione, Ginny y hasta Neville, se ocuparían de organizar con él los planes a seguir, así como también le ayudarían a dar las clases. Sin embargo, era en él en quien buscarían confianza, seguridad, ellos buscarían en él un guía, y temía no estar listo para dárselos.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y Ginny entró con una gran sonrisa a la habitación.

- Me ha contado un pajarito que las cosas se han solucionado. - sonrió la muchacha, sentándose a su lado.

- Así se podría decir, por lo menos nos volvemos a hablar... - no podía evitar que una inmensa alegría le invadiera al pensar en las sonrisas que la chica había vuelto a dedicarle luego de la conversación. - Pero tú te has desaparecido... - agregó con un tono pícaro.

- Tenía cosas que hacer... - murmuró simplemente la muchacha, restándole importancia a su completa desaparición durante toda la tarde.

- Sí, claro... - la ironía de su voz hizo sonreír divertida a la pelirroja, quien salvada por la campana saludó a Ron, Neville y Hermione, quienes temiendo llegar tarde, respiraban agitadamente por la corrida hasta el salón.

- ¿Ves? Te dijimos que estábamos a tiempo... - se quejó Ron al observar a los otros dos integrantes del grupo.

- Ni siquiera nos has dejado avisar a Luna...

- Ya sabe... me cruce con ella hace una hora... no dudo que sea la próxima en llegar. - respondió Hermione, tomando asiento frente a Harry y Ginny. - ¿Cuántos creen que vengan?

- Esperemos que unos cuantos...

- Se ha corrido la voz... he estado verificando toda la tarde, unos cuantos no tenían sus galeones consigo... pero a estas alturas la gran mayoría debe saber de la reunión. - explicó Neville. Él y Ron tomaron asiento cada uno a un lado de Hermione.

- Ahora solo hay que esperar.

Como si aquella frase hubiese sido la campana de largada, los ex-integrantes del ED comenzaron a aparecer, Luna primera de todos. Poco a poco, el local se llenó de alumnos de diversas edades, y con nuevas caras debido a aquellos que en al creación del ED, no eran lo suficientemente mayores como para participar del grupo.

Cuando la última persona entró, todos (o casi todos) los ex-integrantes del ED estaban presentes, gran parte de los grupos de cuarto a séptimo de las casas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban allí. Allí Harry comenzó a comprender que si todo salía bien, si todo rendía como debía rendir, serían una gran fuerza con la que Voldemort no contaba.

Rápidamente, los murmullos comenzaron a crecer, todos tenían curiosidad de porqué habían sido llamados con tanta urgencia, y muchos sospechaban desde ya que estaba relacionado con la noticia del ataque. Las miradas se dirigían específicamente a Harry, pero también se turnaban con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, y Luna, quien había tomado asiento al lado del último.

Finalmente, Harry, notando que no llegaría nadie más, dio señal a Hermione para que comenzara. La muchacha se paró sobre una pequeña tarima que había creado para tal función, y pidió silencio. Rápidamente, como si se tratara de girar el volumen de una radio muggle, toda la sala calló, y Hermione se vio libre de comenzar las explicaciones.

- Ayer ha habido un terrible ataque por parte de Voldemort. - muchos de los presentes vacilaron ante la mención del innombrable, y un murmullo de desaprobación ante tal atrevimiento resonó en el lugar. - Muchos de ustedes han sido tocados directamente, quizás han perdido algún familiar, o tal vez este se encuentra desaparecido... - Hermione se detuvo por un momento de silencio, y continuó potentemente. - Ya desde el año pasado hemos sufrido las locuras de Voldemort, no ha sido solo ayer que muchos han perdido seres queridos. - Harry observó a Parvati, la muchacha temblaba, siendo abrazada por Lavander. La desaparición de Padma había sido una de las más chocantes noticias dentro del colegio el año anterior. - Y quienes han contado con la suerte de no perder a nadie, conocen aún así las desgracias de quienes lo han hecho, conocen de la injusticia de las vidas perdidas, y confío... confiamos en que no desearán quedarse de manos cruzadas.

Hermione se detuvo momentáneamente, esperando que sus palabras surgieran efecto entre todos los presentes, y Harry decidió que era momento de acompañarla en su discurso. Subió a la tarima, y posando una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, le indicó que él tomaría la palabra unos momentos.

- El ED se creó en su momento para aprender de defensa, se creó porque no podíamos estar desprevenidos ante el mundo que nos ataca desde fuera. Ahora creemos que tenemos que usarlo para prepararnos, porque la guerra no se quedará ajena a nosotros, ya nos llega por medio de familiares, por nuestros amigos, pero Voldemort no sólo nos destruirá de a poco, de alianzas, también llegará el momento en que quiera atacarnos directamente, también estará el día en que tengamos que ser fuertes y salir a una batalla, para defender lo que queremos, todo en lo que creemos, para defender lo que somos...

- Les estamos ofreciendo una oportunidad para poner un granito de arena por este mundo, el mundo donde vivimos, el mundo al cual pertenecemos, y por la gente inocente que muere todos los días por una causa sin fin. - interrumpió Hermione.

- Queremos hacerles saber que no será fácil, que habrá vidas en juego, no podemos mentirles en ello, pero también lo están sin participar. Voldemort no irá eligiendo a quienes están preparándose para perseguirlos, perseguirá al que se cruce enfrente de él, o al que vaya de costado... - la voz de Ginny, y su parte del discurso, tomó a Harry y Hermione de sorpresa.

- Nadie los obliga a nada... son capaces de hacer con sus vidas lo que deseen, pero si se unen a nosotros sellaran un pacto de compromiso, de lucha por todo lo que es bueno en este mundo. - agregó Ron.

Harry sonrió con el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, no sólo sus amigos estaban marcando su decisión, su puesto en la organización, sino que estaban haciendo de las palabras, el más hermoso de los discursos, el más significativo y el más valedero.

- Son libres de ser quienes son... pero esa libertad se nos está siendo prohibida por Voldemort, está en ustedes levantarse y luchar por ella. - Neville sonrió cobrando una fuerza y autoridad jamás esperada en él.

- Seremos mejores si estamos unidos, si forjamos una fuerza única y valedera... - Hermione volvió a tomar la palabra. - No es una decisión fácil, y no les pedimos respuesta inmediata, le pedimos eso sí, discreción, tanta o aún más que la dada cuando la creación del ED.

- Suponemos que tienen preguntas... - Harry sabía que extender un segundo más el discurso sería sofocarlos y presionarlos demasiado. Todo lo ya dicho había sido suficientemente convincente y posiblemente muchos allí se habían sentidos identificados con aquellas palabras.

Los murmullos, y las manos en el aire se propagaron a la rapidez de la luz una vez hecha la propuesta. Hermione volvió a pedir silencio, y a pesar de la ansiedad que la gran mayoría tenía, nuevamente la calma vistió al salón.

- Contestaremos todas sus preguntas... una por una.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Las Caricias del Tiempo**_ **_Por Chei (a.k.a ChePotter) _**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por J.K.Rowling**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_25/12/06_

sonríe Dos meses... es un buen promedio !!! Además, regalito de Navidad, gnt! Espero les guste el capi, y trataré de seguir con una buena racha de actualización !

**Chei.**

**RESUMEN CAP 10:**

Ron continúa en casa de la mujer francesa y su hija. Conoce a una muchacha misteriosa, a la que considera una chiquilla. Parte de la casa y termina en un sucucho de mala muerte donde vuelve a encontrarse con el Señor Minko, y vuelve irse del hotelcito sin rumbo definido.

**Capítulo 13: _El Nombre de la Rosa_**

Ron observó indignado al letrero en la ventanilla. Había deseado tomar el primer tren que saliera de la estación, no importaba destino, no importaba nada, sólo quería seguir alejándose, pero... a los empleados ferroviarios se les había ocurrido entrar en huelga justo aquella mañana. Refunfuñando por lo bajo se dirigió hacia un pequeño quisco ubicado a unos pasos de la estación, un hombre rebasando los cincuenta le observó con desinterés.

- Disculpe... - el hombre asintió, y Ron continuó sabiendo que éste le entendería. - ¿Dónde puedo conseguir un transporte fuera de la ciudad?

- En la principal y la cinco, pero no se esfuerce en llegar. - agregó cuando Ron comenzaba a preguntar por direcciones. - Todos los medios de transporte fuera de la ciudad se han adherido a la huelga de los ferroviarios... - el hombre sonrió tristemente. - Es la quinta vez en el mes... la ciudad se está convirtiendo en un mundo ajeno.

Ron se quedó mirando al hombre perplejo. Aquello no podía ser posible, qué locura del mundo podía haber pasado para que a esa ciudad, con todo el movimiento industrial que tenía, se quedara así, estancada.

- La única vía de salida es por Londres, los ferry siguen funcionando.

- Muchas gracias. - Ron no quería seguir escuchando eso, lo que menos quería era volver a Inglaterra.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Conocía un transporte que posiblemente lo llevaría lejos, a algún lugar donde pudiera tomar algún otro vehiculo y seguir su viaje, pero no estaba dispuesto a llamarlo, ni tampoco tenía varita con que hacerlo.

El clima había mejorado notablemente con el transcurso de las horas, y a pesar de que se mantenía completamente nublado, había sólo una suave brisa. El ambiente era tranquilo, mucho menos ajetreado, una extraña calma se difundía por el aire. Pronto caería la noche, y él se encontraría nuevamente allí.

Se dirigió a un parque municipal, no deseaba volver a aquella posada, en realidad no quería encontrarse con el tal Minko. El lugar estaba prácticamente vació, salvo por un último par de niños con sus madres, que ya comenzaban a aprontarse para partir. Se sentó en uno de los columpios, y cerró los ojos, dejando que las memorias se apoderaran de él.

_- Ron... ¡¡vamos!! - Ginny corrió como bólido por toda la plaza hasta llegar hasta los grandes e imponentes columpios de metal, sus favoritos. La niña saltó sobre el de color naranja, y comenzó a mecerse con dificultad. Sus pequeñas piernitas apenas llegaban al suelo desde el alto asiento. - ¡Empújame! - pidió con emoción. _

_- Ve con tu hermana. - ordenó su madre, él levantó la vista y le miró con cansancio. Nunca le había gustado ese parque, nunca le había encontrado la misma emoción que Ginny. _

_- ¡¡RON!! - al nuevo llamado de la pequeña, Ron corrió hasta su lado, y comenzó a columpiarla. Los gritos y las sonrisas de su hermana le hicieron reír. _

– _¡¡Más alto!! ¡¡Más alto!! ¡¡Quiero llegar al cielo, Ron!!_

Observó la plaza vacía a su alrededor y fijó sus ojos sobre el abandonado columpio a su lado. Eran tan pequeños entonces, ni siquiera tenían edad suficiente para entrar a Hogwarts, ni siquiera comprendían lo que sería ir a Hogwarts, y sin embargo, era una memoria tan hermosa.

Extrañaba a su hermanita. Extrañaba su vivacidad, sus fuerzas, sus sonrisas. Extrañaba verla reír, extrañaba incluso sus reproches y peleas, porque ella era parte integral de él.

_- Vamos, Ron... no te hagas el niño grande. - la pelirroja rió ante su cara de reprobación, y corrió hacia "su" columpio. La noche caía por completo sobre la plaza, y la luna dejaba un suave resplandor sobre los ya no tan impresionantes hierros de los columpios. _

_- ¡¡Si nos llegan a descubrir, te mataré!!_

_- No seas alarmista, Ron... algún día tendríamos que traer a Harry y Herm aquí, ¿no crees? - Ron elevó una ceja, confundido por las intenciones de la niña. - Definitivamente te estás volviendo un tonto, Ronald Weasley. - Ginny sonrió inocentemente y comenzó a columpiarse con tranquilidad._

_- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te fascina de este lugar, Gin? - Su hermana levantó la vista al cielo, y dejó que las estrellas se reflejaran en su suave y cristalina mirada. _

_- Tal vez, que me hace sentir la más feliz del mundo, aún cuando todo no lo es... - Se quedó perplejo ante aquella respuesta. Había esperado algo más sencillo, como: "me gusta columpiarme", pero ella había logrado sorprenderlo, nuevamente. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que tanto detestas de este lugar, Ron? - comenzó a columpiarse buscando una respuesta a aquella pregunta. _

_- No lo detesto..._

_- ¿Ah, no? Pero si odiabas venir aquí, siempre lo hiciste..._

_- No lo odiaba... sólo que no podía ver lo maravilloso de él que tú veías. Me parecían unos simples trastos de hierro..._

_- Eres demasiado cerrado, Ron... debes ver más allá de la figura de metal..._

_- ¿Seguirás con tus locas frases toda la noche, Gin?_

_- ¿Por qué no? No puedes negar que son buenas..._

_- Pero no son como para estas horas_

_- Ron, tienes los ojos más abiertos que una lechuza, así que no me vengas conque no son para estas horas. - Ginny le miró entre sonriente y herida, y luego rió de la perpleja mirada que él se había quedado dando a ella. - Vamos, lo digo en serio... si sigues tan amargado te van a salir canas..._

_- No estoy amargado, Gin._

_- Si tuviera un espejo, si tuviera un espejo... - rió alegremente ante los exagerados suspiros que su hermana daba. - Ves, así está mejor..._

_- Eres una tonta._

_- Así es. - la muchacha saltó del columpio y se paró delante de él. – Pero te he hecho reír._

_- Eso no quita que eres una tonta. - Ron sonrió divertido, y Ginny comprendiendo sus intenciones, salió corriendo por la plaza riendo alegremente. _

Se quedó mirando como hipnotizado las palmas de sus manos, sintiendo que parte del mundo se le venía abajo. ¿Cuándo habían perdido aquella sencillez? ¿Aquella infantilidad? Quizás él lo había hecho antes, y según propias palabras de Ginny él ya era un amargado en aquellos tiempos. ¿Por qué la guerra les había sacudido por dentro y por fuera?

Ginny quizás sí había conservado esa viveza, esa pureza suya, y estaba seguro de que siempre lo haría, más allá de con quien estuviese, de que creciese y formara una familia, Ginny siempre sería... Ginny.

Sonrió con añoranza, y no pudo más que preguntarse que estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos. Si tendría a James en sus brazos, o quizás el pequeño durmiera placidamente en la cuna nueva que ella le habría comprado.

Había pasado un mes entero con el pequeño, y se había desprendido de él como si de un viejo trapo se tratara. ¡¿Dónde había quedado perdida su alma?! No, no la había vendido a nada, no la había abandonado tirada por ahí, su alma, sus ultimas fuerzas por James habían sido darle algo mejor de lo que él jamás podría darle. ¿O no?

Maldijo por lo bajo, a pesar de no haber nadie allí para oírlo. Si las compañías no hubiesen decidido estar en su contra, él no estaría ahí en esos momentos, seguiría viajando y alejándose. Sólo que tal vez, jamás podría alejarse, porque todos esos recuerdos, los remordimientos, el miedo y la culpa estaban dentro de él, e irían consigo a donde quiera que fuese. No había escape de su propia conciencia.

No había salida posible que le ayudara, se encontraba perdido en el mundo, encadenado en los recuerdos, y abatido por la culpa. Deseaba gritar tantas cosas, decir tantas cosas... contar al mundo su dolor. Aún así, callaba. Había aprendido a callar, poco a poco las situaciones se lo habían ido pidiendo, y había comenzado a vivir para los demás.

Harry y Hermione lo habían necesitado, y él había dado todo de sí para cumplir con su papel de amigo lo mejor posible. Aún así... no había sido suficiente. Los había perdido, y ellos lo habían abandonado. Luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, él se encontraba solo. Y eso, ni Ginny lo entendería.

Levantó la vista y observó las estrellas, brillantes y fuertes como aquel verano. Parecían querer contarle historias, historias de fuerzas y valentías, pero él había olvidado al niño gryffindor dentro de él. Había olvidado que valía la pena vivir.

_Había olvidado lo que tanto Harry y Hermione habían luchado por..._

Suspiró mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro con melancolía. ¿Dónde había ido a parar? ¿Dónde había perdido el sentido y la racionalidad? Una nube negra se cernía sobre su cuerpo, sobre su mente, un dolor intenso revivía en el fondo de su pecho. Era como si algo le comiera vivo, le asfixiara por dentro, casi tan similar a la sensación que producía tener a un dementor cerca.

_Era la completa pérdida de la esperanza..._

Estaba cansado, agotado de su alrededor. ¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué olvidar? ¿Y qué recordar? Estaba sin fuerzas, porque ya no había fuente de dónde conseguirlas, no había sonrisas, no había ni besos ni abrazos. Todo se alejaba, tal y como él trataba de hacerlo en esos momentos. ¿De qué escapaba al fin de cuentas? ¿Cómo saberlo?

_El corazón partido, bajo el llanto del olvido, el sufrimiento de ser solo, del alma en pena, de la vida de miserias. La vida en vuestras manos, la vida alienada. En las penumbras de la angustia, endulzado con sabor a muerte. Recuerdos del pasado, ávida caída al vacío... a la nada. Al limbo de tus pensamientos._

- Bonjour - una voz suave llegó a sus oídos. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero el cansancio le vencía. Poco a poco dejó que la luz del sol se colara entre sus parpados, y pudo observar la silueta de una chica que le observaba sentada en un columpio. - Tal vez quieras sentarte, debe ser incómodo allí abajo.

Observó a su alrededor y pudo percatarse, que en la noche, cuando el sueño le había vencido, había caído de espaldas, y ahora se encontraba en el suelo, con sus piernas aún elevadas sobre el columpio.

No sin dificultad, ya que se sentía como un zombi, se deshizo del columpio en sus pies, y se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo sus ropas del polvo que habían adquirido. Finalmente allí volvió a fijarse en la muchacha que le hablaba. Se trataba de la misma chica que había conocido al salir de casa de las francesas, y de la cual aún desconocía su nombre. Los ojos dorados de la niña le observaban curiosos, esperando con paciencia que tomara nuevamente su asiento en el columpio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Paseo... - Ron elevó una ceja, por alguna razón, dudaba que aquello fuera verdad - Pero la pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? - respondió de malhumor, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

- No podrás ir muy lejos, la huelga aún continúa, y tengo la sensación de que no deseas volver a Inglaterra.

Ron se giró sobre sí mismo y la observó en silencio. ¿Por qué esta chica se empeñaba en querer ayudarle, en querer hacerle ver cosas? ¿Y porqué tenía que darse cuenta de todo tan rápido?

Volvió hasta el columpio y tomó asiento. No sabía porqué lo hacía, no sabía a qué llegaría con todo eso, pero después de todo, ella tenía razón, no tenía muchas opciones por el momento.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- ¿Yo? - la muchacha le miró con indignación. - Yo no quiero nada de ti... No te conozco, no tengo la menor idea de quién eres... - la chica se detuvo, y sonrió para ella, como si estuviera recordando algo.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué insistes en hablarme?

- Ya te dije, estoy de paseo... - los ojos de la niña se apagaron lentamente, pero pronto volvieron a ser los mismo que él había visto hasta ahora. - Y si insisto en hablarte es porque has pasado la noche durmiendo en un columpio...

Ron observó el lento despertar del pueblo, el descorrer de las cortinas y las primeras voces dormidas que partían a trabajar.

- Si te interesa, la huelga se levanta mañana, y estoy segura de que Mado no se molestará en que le des una visita.

- ¿Quieres que vuelva allí?

- No, te estoy ofreciendo alojamiento hasta que puedas seguir tu camino, sea cual sea éste...

- No deseo alojamiento alguno, no deseo que me ofrezcan nada más.

- Entonces dormirás nuevamente en una plaza.

- Me gustan las estrellas... - murmuró entre divertido y cansado. No quería tener esa conversación, no quería tener ninguna conversación. Pero algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos encontrar las palabras para poder comunicarse de nuevo, para dejar de sentirse abandonado en el mundo.

- Si, elles sont très belles, mais... - la muchacha sonrió. - Debo irme, mi tía se preocupará. Si quieres ir, búscame a las cinco en el bar _Fil du Roses_...

La chica se levantó de su columpio, le dirigió una suave sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse. Ron la quedó observando, y en un nuevo impulso, corrió hacia ella y la detuvo por el brazo.

- Aún no sé tu nombre...

- Si quieres saberlo, vendrás. - la chica le sonrió divertida, sabiendo que finalmente había atraído su atención, y se marchó rápidamente, dejando a Ron inmóvil en sus pensamientos.

Ron pasó el resto de la mañana buscando algún indicio mágico que le permitiera conseguir dinero muggle para poder alimentarse. Sin embargo, tampoco se preocupaba demasiado al respecto, y a las dos de la tarde volvió a la plaza.

Los columpios estaban ocupados por infantes sonrientes. Ron se sentó en uno de los bancos del lugar, y se los quedó observando. Estaban llenos de vida, libres de preocupación. Sólo les importaba "_llegar hasta el cielo._" Sonrió recordando la inocencia de su hermana, pero rápidamente la melancolía volvió a apoderarse de él.

Una pelota cayó al lado de sus pies, y un niño, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, corrió hacia ella rápidamente. Dirigió una mirada curiosa a Ron, tomó la pelota entre sus manos y volvió con sus amigos riendo y gritando felizmente.

Aquel lugar estaba lleno de vida, de esperanzas, y en cierta forma, algo de esa plaza, tal vez el recuerdo, le llenaba poco a poco, dejándolo en un mutismo sin sentimientos. Era como estar y no estar al mismo tiempo, ver y no tocar, saber y no sentir. No le importaba, se sentía bien, pero a su vez, un mal recorría su cuerpo. Era él detenido en el tiempo.

_- Ron..._

_- No le hagan caso... tiene un no sé qué con este lugar._

_- Eso no es verdad._

_- ¡Qué sí lo es!_

_- Ya te dije que no..._

_- Eh... ¿pueden dejar de pelear?_

_- Si nosotros no estamos peleando. - los hermanos sonrieron divertidos, y dirigieron a sus dos amigos hacia el parque._

_- ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo, entonces? - cuestionó Hermione cansada de la extraña actitud de los hermanos._

_- Expresando opiniones, Herm. - Ginny sonrió y corrió hacia los columpios como si nuevamente tuviera cinco años. _

_- Le gusta mucho este lugar, ¿No? - Harry cuestionó, sorprendiendo a Hermione y Ron, quienes no habían escuchado palabra suya por varios minutos._

_- Yo creo que el día que se case lo hará en esos columpios, sino no se casa con ellos. - los tres amigos rieron, y caminaron hasta donde Ginny._

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad como si sus pies le pesaran. Preguntó a todo el mundo dónde encontrar el bar que la chica le había mencionado, pero nadie parecía conocer de su existencia. Finalmente una mujer anciana, de voz amable, le indicó el camino, y Ron pudo ir al encuentro con la muchacha sin nombre.

Se detuvo fuera del lugar, y le observó con curiosidad. Era pequeño, tendría unos tres metros de ancho, suficiente para una sencilla puerta y una delgada ventana. Emanaba una calidez increíble, y el nombre del lugar estaba pintado en letras doradas sobre el escaparate. Sin embargo nada se podía ver para adentro, debido a unas grandes y pesadas cortinas en el interior.

Dudó por unos momentos, no sabía muy bien qué hacía allí, porqué concurría a ese encuentro. Deseaba pensar que lo hacía porque no tenía otra opción, no podía salir de esa ciudad sin pasar por Londres, no podía continuar sin alimentarse, aunque a veces, deseara hacerlo. Finalmente empujó la puerta.

Pero se sorprendió enormemente al ver que ésta estaba completamente cerrada, aún a pesar del cartel que notificaba que el salón estaba abierto. Golpeó la puerta suavemente, al notar que no había timbre, ese artefacto muggle que hacía resonar la casa avisando de la llegada de visitas, y esperó. Esperó por lo que le pareció una eternidad, y volvió a golpear, esta vez con mayor fuerza.

De algún lado en el interior del local sonó una suave campanilla, y se escuchó la voz de una mujer decir: "_Un moment, s'il vous plaît..._"

La puerta se abrió casi al instante, dejando ver a una mujer de baja estatura, y rebosante. Llevaba un delantal blanco, y un gran moño recogía su abundante cabello castaño. Su rostro bonachón sonrió a Ron con alegría.

- Oui, qu'est que je peux faire pour vous? - Ron observó a la mujer confundido, no entendiendo una palabra de lo que esta le decía. - Vous ne comprends pas c'est que je di, n'est pas, mon ami? - la mujer le sonrió dulcemente, le indicó que entrara y cerró la puerta tras él. - Attende ici, s'il vous plaît.

Ron siguió con la vista a la mujer que se adentraba por una puerta, y la cerraba tras de sí. El lugar era aún más minúsculo de lo que semejaba el exterior. No había ni sillas ni mesas, y él comenzaba a creer que le habían indicado mal y que toda la ciudad estaba loca de remate.

Había un fino mostrador de madera antigua, un par de postres lucían en una vitrina bajo este, y luego el resto de la decoración del espacio incluía solamente la puerta por donde había salido la mujer.

No teniendo ningún objeto en particular en el cual centrar sus pensamientos, Ron comenzó a preguntarse si no era mejor marcharse de allí. Volvería a la plaza, esperaría tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente, y cuando la huelga fuera levantada, se tomaría el primer tren fuera de la ciudad.

- Je crois qu'il parle l'anglais, et tu sais que je ne sais pas parler l'anglais, ma petit Danièle, - la mujer de sonrisa bonachona apareció por la puerta, hablando con alguien que quedaba fuera de la vista de Ron. - Il est ici... je vous attendre dans le salon. - En el momento que la mujer volvió a adentrarse por la puerta, su interlocutora entró en la habitación, sonriendo inocentemente.

- Así que te llamas Danièle.

- Así es... no creía que vendrías.

- Tenía curiosidad.

- Ya veo... tampoco creí que fueras capaz de encontrar el lugar. - la muchacha agregó más para sí misma que para él. - Ven, Adèle nos ha preparado una mesa. - la muchacha tomó su mano, y lo guió a través de la misteriosa puerta hacia un pasillo alargado. - Es una mujer muy amable, suelo visitarla con frecuencia, sobre todo desde... creo que se ha quedado sorprendida que alguien de las Grandes Islas (así les llama ella) supiera de su local. - La muchacha sonrió y le siguió guiando por el sencillo pasillo, finalmente parándose frente a la puerta _Rosas Blancas_, y abriéndola.

- No es demasiado grande, pero Adèle se conforma con dar privacidad a sus clientes... ésta es mi preferida.

La pequeña habitación contenía una mesa de madera lustrada para cuatro personas, cubierta por un fino mantel de encaje blanco, sobre el cual se situaba un bellísimo florero antiguo, con un par de rosas blancas en él. Las paredes eran completamente blancas, y el lugar lucía espléndidamente iluminado a pesar de la oscuridad del exterior.

Danièle tomó asiento en una de las sillas y le indicó que le imitara. Ron siguió sus órdenes, y se quedó observando en silencio a la muchacha. No sabía porqué estaba allí, y la actitud de la muchacha le confundía.

- En unos momentos Adèle nos traerá té y biscochos. - la chica sonrió. - Luego nos iremos... Mado se alegrará de verte.

- No dije que aceptara. - la realidad era que había comenzado a considerarlo como una opción, como su única opción, pero temía deber demasiados favores a esta familia de mujeres francesas.

- Creí que al venir aquí...

- Quería saber el nombre de la única persona que verdaderamente me ha enfrentado desde... - acalló su voz, no importaba todo lo que había pasado, ni mucho menos importaba que lo supiera una desconocida.

- Está confirmado, el paro se levanta mañana, podrás macharte para entonces, y creo que no te hace nada mal un poco de confort por una noche más, si luego seguirás durmiendo en plazas... - la ironía de las palabras de la chica fue cortada por al intromisión de la mujer bonachona, cargando consigo una bandeja con el té. - Y sobre todo, necesitas alimentarte... Merci, Adèle. - la mujer apoyó la bandeja y sirvió las tazas de té mientras sonreía a Danièle, y dirigía miradas curiosas a su compañero. Apenas hubo terminado su labor, salió de la habitación con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué hacías esta mañana en el parque?

- Otra vez con eso, ya te dije, paseaba...

- Y justo fuiste a dar adonde yo estaba...

- Yo diría más bien, que tú fuiste a escoger el parque yo visito, pero eso depende de cómo uno lo mire. - la muchacha sorbió de su té, y le miró complacida cuando él le imitó.

- ¿Por qué visitas ese parque?

- ¿Se supone ahora que esto es un interrogatorio? - la muchacha levantó una ceja, gesto que Ron encontró gracioso en el rostro angelical de la chica.

- Tengo curiosidad... - algo en él le había despertado, tal vez hubiesen sido aquellos recuerdos, o tal vez, encontrarse atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Sin embargo, se sentía bien, mejor de como lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

- La curiosidad mató al hombre... - ella sonrió y esquivó su pregunta. - ¿De qué huyes? - A punto de atragantarse con el té, Ron le miró perplejo, totalmente desprevenido ante aquella pregunta.

- No te incumbe. - nuevamente sus barreras subidas, sus defensas con las armas desplegadas y una cortina de hierro ocultando sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

- Lo siento... - pura sinceridad emanaba de los labios carmesí de la chica, y Ron asintió aceptando su disculpa, pero se concentró en retomar la bebida. - Hablé con mi tía, y no ha tenido problema en que pases la noche allí, sin embargo... - Ron levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos de Danièle. - Ha dicho que la primera rudeza de tu parte te sacará nuevamente a la calle, no sé muy bien qué le habrás dicho, ni me importa, pero ella no suele tomarse las cosas así, y si le llegas a hacer algo...

- No le haré nada... no soy tan estúpido como para repetir los mismos errores dos veces. - sonrió con amargura.

- Bien... entonces te quedarás con nosotros... - por más que la muchacha trató de afirmarlo, Ron tenía suficiente experiencia como para notar el suave temblor de su voz.

- No dije eso... - Danièle le observó con tristeza silenciosamente. – Aún. - la verdad era que no perdía nada, ganaba una cómoda cama y un poco más de palabras de la chica. Había algo curioso, algo que en cierta forma le recordaba a él mismo. Tal vez esa tristeza profunda, y un deseo de salir adelante que se asemejaba al carisma de su hermana y a la esperanza de Hermione. Danièle sonrió con dulzura.

– Me agradas más cuando no te cierras tanto. - sabía que la chica estaba bromeando con él, estaba tratando de probarle, de saber qué tanto había cambiado su humor desde que había salido de la casa. Tal vez... el encontrarse entre personas nuevamente, de aquella forma, charlando como si nada pasara en otra parte del mundo, realmente le estaba ayudando a lograr el objetivo que él deseaba.

_Olvidar. _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Las Caricias del Tiempo**_ **_Por Chei (a.k.a ChePotter) _**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por J.K.Rowling**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_21/02/07_

Good... me mantengo en la raya de los dos meses, voy a tratar de acordarme y actualizar más seguido, quiero ponerme finalmente al día! De advertencia, saldrán –demasiados- nombres nuevos en este capi. Gracias por el apoyo y espero les guste!

**Chei.**

**RESUMEN CAP 11:**

_Cortito y al pie:_ Draco, y sus dos restantes hijas, Galatea y Diana regresaron a casa, luego de un viaje de trabajo del mayor, tuvimos el encuentro entre la familia, algún par de conversaciones serias (si eso se puede xD) y el fin del verano, con la llegada a el andén 9y3/4!

**Capítulo 14: _Hogwarts_**

James y Annika fueron los primeros en traspasar la barrera que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle, y quedaron maravillados ante la magnitud del espectáculo ante sus ojos. Ninguna historia contada por sus mayores era suficiente para describir la realidad; la estación se encontraba completamente saturada, estudiantes de todas las edades corrían de un lado a otro, los gritos eran asunto común en esos momentos, y los baúles iban y venían de mano en mano. Se trataba del clima más alegre y hermoso que hubiesen visto jamás, y allí, elevándose entre la multitud se encontraba el gran Expreso Rojo.

- Sería bueno que buscaran un compartimiento vacío... pronto comenzará a subir todo el mundo. - les aconsejó Draco rápidamente. - Gin, ten a Ethan, los ayudaré con los baúles. - El grupo se dirigió ante uno de los vagones del tren escarlata, y subieron con rapidez los baúles.

- Dejen los baúles en un compartimiento y bajen a saludar. - les recomendó nuevamente Draco. Los muchachos asintieron, tomaron sus pertenencias y comenzaron a andar por el vagón.

James y Annika se encontraban silenciados por una fuerza poderosa: la admiración. Sus ojos se desviaban continuamente por el más mínimo ruido, la más suave de las voces, o el más sencillo movimiento que percibieran, tenían todo un mundo frente a ellos, y una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en sus rostros.

- ¡Mira, éste está vacío! - le llamó Annika unos pasos más adelante. James se apresuró en alcanzarla, y apoyaron los baúles sobre los asientos. Salieron corriendo por los pasillos hasta la salida más cercana, y se pararon frente a sus acompañantes.

James se arrodilló y abrazó a las gemelas, las dos niñas le miraron con tristeza. Era demasiado difícil despedirse de aquellas criaturas. – No se preocupen, princesas, no es mucho tiempo... - trató de convencerse que no le haría falta la compañía de las dos niñas, pero dentro de él sabía que no sería así.

- Es infinito. - dramatizó Galatea, y se colgó de su cuello, desestabilizando.

- No, verán que no. Sean buenas y cuiden de Ginny, ¿sí? - las niñas sonrieron inocentemente mientras asentían, pero James dudó mucho de la veracidad de sus acciones. Gala y Diana plasmaron unos ruidosos besos en sus mejillas y luego corrieron a brazos de Annika.

Ginny apareció entonces delante de él, la mujer tenía los ojos húmedos, y cargaba a Ethan en sus brazos. James besó la frente del pequeño, y luego se dejó abrazar por su tía, quien parecía la más afectada de todos.

– Cuídate, Jamie... y cualquier cosa que necesites nos mandas a Maeve, ¿sí?

- Sí, tía. No te preocupes.

- Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos, James... lo están, sé que lo están. - No pudo evitar ser él quien la abrazara entonces, agradeciéndole por absolutamente todo lo que ella hacía por él.

- Les escribiré todas las semanas, tía Gin.

- Y todas responderé. Ve antes de que me ponga toda sentimental... - la mujer sonrió, y le besó en la frente, tal como él lo había hecho con Ethan. La observó en silencio, mientras la mujer procedía a despedirse de la niña, sentía una gran pena al tener que abandonarla en esos momentos, pero a su vez tenía bien presente que no cabía otra posibilidad en el desarrollo de los hechos, y que Hogwarts era ahora donde debía estar.

- James. - Draco le llamó desde un poco de distancia del grupo. Se dirigió curioso hacia él.

- ¿Pasa algo? - cuestionó al adulto que le miraba seriamente.

- No, realmente, pero quiero darte algo... no lo abras aquí. - le dijo pasándole un paquete envuelto en papel marrón. – Hazlo recién en Hogwarts, solo o con Annika.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó James confundido ante la actitud del adulto.

- Ya verás, sólo prométeme que serás cauteloso y te cuidarás...

- Pero...

- Promételo. - Los ojos del adulto brillaban misteriosamente, como si estuviera otorgando un objeto prohibido, algo que jamás debería tocar sus límpidas manos.

- Está bien. Lo prometo. - Draco cedió finalmente todo agarre al paquete. – Pero...

- Ten cuidado, James. - la actitud reservada del adulto le preocupaba.

- ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

- Por supuesto, Jim Jim. - el adulto rió ante su expresión de desagrado ante tal apodo, una cosa era escucharlo de las pequeñas, y otra de un mayor. – Vamos, ve que se quedarán fuera sino... - Draco le dio un corto abrazo, y lo empujó hacia la puerta donde Annika le esperaba impaciente.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso, Jamie?

- La verdad, ni idea. Mejor vamos al compartimiento y te cuento...

El lugar estaba tal cual le habían dejado, subieron con dificultad los baúles a las rejillas de equipaje, cerraron la puerta y recién allí James contó a su amiga sobre el intrigante paquete que momentos antes había guardado en su valija.

- Me pregunto qué será... - dijo finalmente la chica luego de unos momentos de procesamiento. James observó como Ginny, Draco y los pequeños desaparecían por la barrera hacia el mundo muggle.

- Mejor nos olvidamos de ello o me matará la curiosidad.

- Sí, pero... - Annika calló cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de par en par.

- Esto sí es _algo_ que no esperaba encontrarme... - Un muchacho se apoyó contra el marco de entrada, y observó con despreció a James. – _Algo_ desagradable por cierto.

- Mirim... - pronunció el nombre casi con odio, observando al muchacho de ojos azules.

- Tim... – una muchacha albina y ojos profundamente dorados apareció al lado del chico. - Oh, Hola, soy...

- No vale la pena dirigirse a _esto. - _le interrumpió Mirim.

- Mirim, ya cierra tu boca y vete, nadie pidió tu opinión. - le interrumpió Annika.

- Y encima son dos de ellos... mejor vayámonos. - el muchacho tomó a la niña albina de los hombros. Mientras ésta lanzaba miradas confundidas al grupo, y la arrastró por los pasillos lejos de allí.

- Ya tenía que venirnos a arruinar el día. - se quejó James dejándose caer en el asiento. Se había parado apenas había identificado a su interlocutor.

- Me pregunto quién es ella, nunca la había visto... - James recordó en su mente los ojos ambarinos de la niña.

- Debe ser difícil para ella ser, bueno...

- Lo raro es que esté con Mirim, ¿serán familiares o algo?

- Si lo son, espero que no sea tan desagradable como el idiota ese. - bufó James.

Timothy Mirim era la única persona a la que James no podía ver ni en pinturas, desde pequeños había existido una rivalidad entre ellos, y no esperaba que Hogwarts fuera a solucionarlo. Sin embargo, había esperado no encontrarse con el muchacho hasta estar al menos establecidos en el colegio.

- A mí me pareció que intentaba ser agradable...

- Sí, quién sabe... pero estando con Mirim...

- James, porque esté con Timothy...

- ¿Desde cuándo es Timothy? - levantó una ceja curiosa a la muchacha.

- ¡Desde que sus padres le nombraron así, James!

- Bueno, perdón, me corrijo... ¿desde cuándo le dices Timothy?

- ¡Ay! ¡¡Eres imposible!! - Maeve ululó aprobando a la muchacha.

- Ehem... ¿tú qué te pones de su lado?

- ¡JAMES! ¡Ya cállate! - el muchacho le sonrió, y le tiró un libro que la muchacha había preparado para el viaje.

- No se te ocurra devolverlo... - leyó las intenciones de su amiga, y se corrió de su asiento mientras el libro volaba por el aire. El objeto salió disparado por el pasillo cuando la puerta del compartimiento del pasillo volvió a abrirse.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? - una muchacha unos años mayor que ellos les observaba con incredibilidad.

- Oh, lo sentimos mucho...

- Sí, bueno, no fue nuestra intención...

- Sí, sí, lo que digan... sólo porque aún no comenzaron las clases propiamente... sino... - la muchacha dirigió sus ojos negros carbón con apatía hacia ellos, y luego volvió sus pasos por el pasillo.

- ¿Cuál es su problema?

- Yo diría que ser Slytherin. - Annika y James saltaron del susto, no habiéndose percatado antes de la presencia del susodicho muchacho.

- Angust Dawlish. Cuarto Año. Hufflepuff. - el chico le tendió la mano a James, y luego besó la mano de Annika caballerosamente, haciendo sonrojar a la niña.

- Yo soy James, y ella es Annika...

- Primerizos, ¿verdad? - el muchacho no esperó respuesta. - Zaphiro es una de las prefectas más hermosas y despiadadas de Hogwarts, les recomiendo que intenten alejarse de ella.

- ¿Ella era una prefecta?

- Así es. Prefecta de Slytherin... está en su sexto año, para su suerte sólo tendrán que lidiar con ella dos años... yo sin embargo, solo pasaré dos sin tener que soportarla. - el chico les guiñó un ojo y pasó el libro que había salido volando a Annika. – ¡Disfruten de la selección!

- Eso fue raro. - James se dejó caer en su asiento y observó a Annika que aún se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta. - Anny, tú lo estás haciendo aún más raro...

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí... ¿puedes creer que esa chica sea prefecta?

- No sé, en realidad no dijo mucho que pudiera decir que no lo fuera...

- ¡Nos amenazó, James!

- ¿No te parece que decir eso es un poco alarmista? - Annika se encogió de hombros. - Por otro lado, Dawlish parece ser una buena persona...

- Sí... - La muchacha se sentó, y abrió el tomó en sus manos dispuesta a leer.

– Genial, lo que me faltaba, ¡aburrirme como una ostra...!

- ¡Y luego me llamas extremista! - la muchacha le guiñó un ojo, y se concentró en la lectura.

A mitad de viaje, Annika tiró el libro contra una de las esquinas, y anunció con alegría que la señora del carrito debía estar por llegar.

- ¿Qué dices?

- La señora, la que trae el carrito con golosinas y todo eso... - respondió la niña como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. – ¿Es que ni Draco ni Ginny te hablaron alguna de vez de ella? Mi padre siempre dice que lo mejor de los viajes a Hogwarts era el carrito... bueno, no que se pueda confiar mucho en sus gustos, pero bueno... creo que esta vez haré la excepción...

- Bueno, Draco y Ginny me contaron que podías comprar golosinas y eso... ¿pero cómo sabes que debe estar por llegar?

- ¿Intuición? - James elevó una ceja. - Bueno, porque está atendiendo el compartimiento de al lado.

- ¡¡ANNY!!

La pelea fue interrumpida por una anciana mujer, su carro rebosante de todo tipo de golosinas soñadas les observaba impacientes. Ambos niños no tardaron en juntar una pila de alimentos capaces de saciar al más voraz de los hambrientos. La mujer les atendió con suma paciencia y delicadeza, y ellos agradecieron su estadía cuando partió hacia el siguiente compartimiento.

El resto del viaje se les pasó tan rápido que cuando se quisieron acordar, apenas tenían tiempo de cambiarse a la clásica túnica negra del colegio. El tren comenzó a frenar justo cuando James volvía con su nuevo conjunto.

- ¿Me ayudas a bajar esta cosa, James...? - socorrió a su amiga, quien estaba a punto de quedar atrapada bajo un pesado baúl, y juntos terminaron de acomodar las cosas para bajar.

- ¿No saben que de eso se encargan los elfos? - el chico de nombre Dawlish les miraba curioso, intentando no ser llevado por la corriente de alumnos en los pasillos.

- ¡Idiotas! - Al unísono ambos muchachos golpearon sus frentes con la palma de su mano, haciendo que el joven hufflepuff riera.

- No te preocupes por tu lechuza, la atenderán bien, y ella sabrá dónde buscarte – agregó. - Vengan, apúrense, no querrán perderse. - James y Annika se apresuraron en seguir al muchacho entre la maraña de enloquecidos alumnos.

- ¡¡Alumnos de primero por aquí!! ¡¡Los de primero por aquí!! ¡¡Aquí, querida!! - una voz fuerte resonaba por todo el lugar, pero entre tanta confusión les costaba distinguir su origen.

- Por allí... ven, donde está la mujer con el sombrero puntiagudo rojo. - Annika asintió apenas divisó a la mujer, y arrastró a James consigo.

La mujer, cuya estatura resultó ser menor que la de los dos niños, siendo su sobrero casi más grande que ella, les sonrió con delicadeza, y les empujó hacia unos botes. – ¡ARRIBA! - James, y Annika se miraron extrañados, y subieron al único bote que quedaba vacío.

- Tú... eres de primero, aquí. - los dos amigos vieron como la mujer apuntaba la varita a un niño, y éste era arrastrado y sentado en el mismo bote donde ellos estaban. – ¡Listo! - la mujer sonrió, subió a su propio bote, y pronto se encontraban en movimiento.

- ¿Dije ya que odio los botes?

- Toda tu vida, Anny... - la muchacha hizo una mueca, y observó al niño a su lado. Era bajito y un poquito regordete, tenía una sonrisa tímida y unos ojos azules sinceros.

- Hola, soy Annika.

- Christopher - saludó tímidamente el chico, y luego dirigió sus ojos a James.

- James

- Saben, a mí tampoco me gustan los botes... - los dos amigos sonrieron, y se asieron fuertemente al transporte, mientras abrían los ojos con gran magnitud, absorbiendo todas las imágenes que la oportunidad les brindaba.

No tardaron demasiado en divisar el castillo, el día calmo y tranquilo les había llevado pasivamente por el lago, y ahora Hogwarts se elevaba frente a su mirada.

- ¡Simplemente WUAW! - los ojos de James se encontraban abiertos a más no poder, aquel castillo era todo lo maravilloso que decían era. – Se ve más lindo aún desde el lago...—

- ¿Estuviste en el castillo antes?

- Sí, varias veces, aunque hace más de dos años desde la última vez...

- Coincido en que el lago y la noche lo hacen aún más maravilloso - sonrió Annika, quien hasta el momento, se había mantenido en silencio, deleitándose con la vista.

- Pues, yo no lo había visto nunca... supongo que debe ser igual de lindo de día.

- Es Hogwarts después de todo... - los tres niños sonrieron.

La voz de la extraña mujer que había guiado los barcos les atrajo la atención, y momentos después se encontraban descendiendo de los botes, y caminaban rumbo al castillo. A medida que se acercaban, más maravillados quedaban, y lo único que podía escucharse en el grupo de primero eran exclamaciones de admiración.

Entraron al castillo, donde una bruja baja y regordeta les esperaba sonrientes. Vestía una elegante túnica verde esmeralda, y sombrero con motas marrones Las dos brujas se dirigieron una simple mirada que muy poco alumnos notaron, y la mujer del sobrero moteado les ordenó que la siguieran.

Siguieron a la mujer en silencio, mientras observaban atentamente todo a su camino, James notó como Annika observaba fascinada la escalera de mármol que se elevaba frente a ellos.

- ¿Recuerdos?

- Muchos.

No dijeron nada más, y entraron en la pequeña habitación que les indicó la bruja, quien entró tras ellos. Todos se observaban nerviosos, y James tomó la mano de Annika para ayudarle a calmarse.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! - dijo la mujer con voz suave y dulce, pero su rostro se mantenía completamente serio. - El banquete comenzará dentro de poco, pero antes deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. Debéis saber que es la selección es muy importante, la casa a la que pertenezcáis será su familia durante los próximos siete años. Compartirán clases, dormitorios, y pasaran su tiempo libre en la Sala Común de su casa.

›› Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. - James vio sonreír a Mirim ante la mención de la última. - Durante el año sus triunfos colectarán puntos para su casa, y sus infracciones les restarán, de tal forma que al terminar el año lectivo, la casa con mayor puntaje será premiada con el honor de la Copa de las Casas.

›› Volveré cuando la ceremonia esté pronta para empezar, esperad tranquilos, y arreglaos lo mejor posible.

En el momento que la mujer salió del recinto, los murmullos se elevaron de sobremanera. James y Annika que ya se conocían toda la historia se miraron con nerviosismo, temiendo el resultado de la selección.

- ¿A qué casa quieren pertenecer? - Christopher les sonrió despreocupadamente, y James se sorprendió que aquel chico tímido se encontrara tan calmo.

Los dos amigos se miraron, realmente no lo habían pensado mucho, sabían que nada tenía que ver con los genes, por tanto las posibilidades de ser separados no venían por ese lado. Sin embargo, poco les preocupaba dónde, siempre y cuando fuera la casa de los dos.

- No sabemos...

- Yo creo que iré a Slytherin o Ravenclaw. - aquel muchacho cada vez le causaba más curiosidad, sin embargo, James no emitió comentario alguno, y comenzó a pasar su mirada por el resto de sus futuros compañeros de año.

Una cabellera castaña le llamó la atención, sin embargo, no pudo distinguir más a su dueño, porque la bruja volvió a aparecer en el recinto, y nuevamente les indicó que les siguieran. James tomó el brazo de Annika, y sabiendo que tendría tiempo de conocer la identidad de aquella persona, siguió las órdenes de la profesora.

El Gran Comedor les esperaba con ansias, y los niños de primero, deslizándose entre la gran masa de estudiantes, tan pequeños e insignificantes se apretujaron unos con otros, tratando de caminar lo más formalmente posible.

James sonrió al ver al viejo, quemado y remendado sombrero seleccionador. Había escuchado tanto del objeto, de que tan clave había sido para tantas cosas, que no podía más que sentirse orgulloso de saber que la decisión sería tomada por ese juez imparcial. Tan concentrado se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se enteró del canto del sombrero hasta que todos los presentes se encontraron aplaudiendo.

- Luego tendrás que contarme si dijo algo especial... - le susurró a Annika, quien negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación, habiendo notado previamente la distracción de su amigo. La profesora comenzó entonces a llamarlos uno por uno.

- Alleux, Christopher - el muchacho les guiñó, y se encaminó a la banqueta, colocando el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Minutos después dirigía sus pasos hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Bynts, Sora - una niña bajita, y rubia caminó con delicada timidez, y repitió el proceso de Christopher.

- ¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!! - el sombrero apenas había tocado la cabeza de la niña cuando había anunciado su paradero. La mesa de dicha casa rugió en aplausos.

Seguidamente pasaron Bastyan Brisol, quien resultó ser el primer Gryffindor, Ciara Edhna, Slytherin, Áine Ferguson, quien también resultó ser Gryffindor, y Janaia Figg, Ravenclaw.

- Gudje, Glynniwen - llegó el turno de la muchacha de cabello castaño, y James pudo entonces reconocerla enseguida. Sus ojos chocolate sonreían tímidamente, mientras se encaminaba con seguridad hacia el sombrero. La muchacha giró su mirada justo antes de colocar el sombrero sobre su cabeza, y James supo que le había reconocido. El sombrero demoró varios minutos con la muchacha, quien se notaba nerviosa por el tamborilear de sus dedos, ya que sus ojos habían quedado escondidos bajo el seleccionador.

- ¡¡Slytherin!! - la niña sonrió con duda, pero emprendió sus pasos hacia su nueva casa.

Continuaron pasando, primero Hillary, y luego Holly... Joyce... Kimmeyr... Moon, Dorothy y finalmente tocó el turno de la niña albina. James quien extrañamente no había notado su presencia entre el grupo de futuros alumnos, observó a la niña con curiosidad. Era posiblemente la más baja del grupo, y tenía un rostro suave y delicado, de tal forma, que aparentaba ser menor de su verdadera edad. Insólitamente, aquel rostro pacífico y dulce, con delicadas pecas casi transparentes, resultó ser nada más ni nada menos, que otro Mirim. La niña sonrió al muchacho sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, y colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Momentos después, sus pasos se dirigían tambaleantes hacia le mesa de Gryffindor. James observó el rostro crispado de Timothy Mirim, y supo que la niña sufriría un infierno por terminar en aquella casa.

- Nott, Annika. - llamó la profesora. James sintió la mano de su amiga tensarse, le dirigió una cálida mirada, y vio como ésta se alejaba, y se sentaba bajo el escrutinio del Sombrero Seleccionador.

La niña caminó lentamente, casi como si sus pies pesasen. Sabía que la presión de la casa donde quedara era mucho mayor que la de James. Sabía que su padre deseaba que fuera a Slytherin, por más que no se lo dijera, y ella quería complacerlo por sobre todas las cosas.

James la observó temblar, y quiso poder abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, fueran a donde fueran, quedaran en la casa que quedaran. Seguirían siendo los mejores amigos, y fuera donde fuera, su padre la seguiría queriendo igual. Annika colocó el sobrero sobre su cabeza, y esperó con paciencia. Pasaron varios minutos donde el salón completo guardaba un tenso silencio. Finalmente el sombrero anunció su elección:

- ¡¡Gryffindor!!

Annika le sonrió débilmente, dejó el sombrero sobre la banqueta, y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde fue recibida con un caluroso aplauso, y abrazos de sus nuevos compañeros. James pudo ver como el rostro de la muchacha se iluminaba levemente ante aquello.

A continuación pasaron unos gemelos, Daniel y Joseph Orphin, ambos siendo elegidos también para la casa de Gryffindor. Los dos niños se hicieron una reverencia como saludo, luego se abrazaron, y comenzaron a devolver el aplauso que su casa les brindaba.

- Potter, James. -

El colegio enteró calló. Miradas curiosas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia él. El mundo mágico consideraba a sus padres, sobretodo a Harry, como los héroes que les había sacado de la guerra. El nombre Potter había resurgido aún con más potencia luego de la guerra, y era obviamente comparado con nombres de la estatura de Albus Dumbledore. Sin embargo, James sabía que había otra razón para que todos callaran, no toda la comunidad mágica estaba enterada del nacimiento del heredero de la familia, y quienes sabían de la existencia de James, desconocían completamente su paradero. Sus tíos se habían encargado de proteger bien al pequeño durante sus primeros años de cualquier fama, de cualquier daño que mortífagos, que hubiesen escapado de su castigo, quisieran provocarle.

No era un secreto estatal que James era hijo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, aún así, sus orígenes eran tratados con discreción en todo momento. Hasta ese día. James sospechaba ya no habría alma en toda Inglaterra que no conociera su existencia. Sonrió con picardía, mientras observaba la mirada divertida que le enviaba Annika, y se dirigió hasta el sombrero seleccionador, lo colocó en su cabeza, y sintió una ráfaga de fuerzas introducirse dentro de él.

"Veo que finalmente nos conocemos, joven Potter... veamos que tienes tú para ofrecer..." escuchó la voz cálida del sombrero con atención. "Oh, sí, la inteligencia de tu madre, llegarías lejos en Ravenclaw... pero también esta esa misma valentía, ese coraje y orgullo que hizo de tus padres quienes fueron, joven Potter..." el sombrero obviamente hablaba más para él que para James, sin embargo, el muchacho no podía sentirse más que enorgullecido por aquellas palabras que el objeto brindaba sobre sus padres. "Así que tú también lo tienes... sí, serías muy grande... pero al igual que a tu padre, veo lo que deseas... y será otorgado"

- ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!! - dijo esta vez en un grito el sombrero, y James saltó de la alegría, agradeciéndole mentalmente al sobrero, y corriendo junto a Annika, quien lo recibió en un gran abrazo.

Los últimos en pasar fueron Pzeze... Ronnaldson... Rice... Sullivan... y Xiggs. Pero James ya no prestaba atención a la ceremonia, sus ojos y los de Annika estaban fijados en recorrer el Gran Salón, incluyendo a sus nuevos compañeros. Primero se fijó en los gemelos, estos se encontraban sentados delante de ellos, y reían abiertamente de un chiste que uno de ellos había realizado. James les asoció inmediatamente a sus tíos, y temió por la seguridad de la torre si la semejanza llegara a ser demasiada.

Luego fijó su vista en Bastyan, era un niño alto, de cabello negro espeso, y ojos azules zafiro, se encontraba en silencio, charlando con una niña, que James reconoció como Áine Ferguson.

Sus ojos se desviaron antes de observar a todos sus compañeros, hacia la mesa de Slytherin. El rostro impasible y sombrío de Glynniwen observaba sin mucha atención a los últimos elegidos. En la mesa de Ravenclaw vislumbró a Christopher, quien al sentir su mirada le observó fijamente con una sonrisa. James desvió la vista al notar que la ceremonia terminaba. Un suave silencio cayó sobre todos los alumnos, al tiempo que la directora tomaba la palabra.

- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! - la mujer sonrió alegremente. James sabía por sus tíos que alguna vez la profesora McGonagall había sido una de las más temidas del castillo, sin embargo, su rostro sólo despedía bondad, y si se sabía ver bien, una ligera tristeza. – Antes de comenzar el banquete, quiero hacer una presentación. Como varios de ustedes sabrán, nuestro profesor de Defensa se retiró el año pasado, es mi honor presentarles a su reemplazo: Wyatt Nikias.

El mago sentado a su izquierda se levantó lentamente, tenía el cabello castaño largo, recogido en una coleta, y algo metálico brillaba en su oreja derecha. Sus ojos cian recorrieron a todo el alumnado, inspeccionándolo. James mantuvo la mirada, y creyó percibir una ligera sonrisa del profesor hacia él, pero segundos después ya no estaba allí, y James supuso haberla imaginado. Teniendo su mirada en la mesa de profesores, notó la falta del reconocido profesor de Herbología. Cuestionó a Annika con la mirada, pero obviamente ésta estaba tan confundida como él.

- También quiero anunciar que la Sección Prohibida y el Bosque Prohibido que le continua, están, justamente PROHIBIDOS... todos conocen la historia del lugar, hagan el favor de no romper con esta regla. - los ojos de la Directora centellearon amenazantes, y James vio en ella a aquella profesora que sus tíos habían descrito. – Ahora... que empiece el banquete

James, Annika y el resto de sus compañeros sonrieron ante la aparición de los maravillosos platos de comida, repletos de los más variados y deliciosos sabores. Los nervios olvidados, eran finalmente parte de Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Las Caricias del Tiempo**_ **_Por Cez (a.k.a ChePotter) _**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por J.K.Rowling**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_14/03/07_

No puedo creer que haga solo veinte días desde que actualicé... como verán, me porto bien, porque aunque no recibí rr... igual estoy trayéndoles el capi 15. Espero que les guste... a mi encantó escribir este capi.

**Chei.**

**RESUMEN CAP 12:**

Ron y Hermione se enteran del ataque... Harry le cuenta a sus amigos sorbe sus actividades durante el verano como Kony Haigh, y demás detalles de sus conocimientos sorbe la guerra. Harry y Hermione solucionan sus problemas y se hablan de nuevo. Finalmente, el quinteto se enfrenta al ED...

**Capítulo 15: _Magia Antigua_**

Harry observó a sus acompañantes, intranquilo. Era demasiado tarde, debían terminar pronto o tendrían problemas. Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Neville no parecían compartir este pensamiento. Completamente absortos en su discusión, no habían notado el paso del tiempo. El resto de los alumnos del colegio, posibles futuros integrantes del Nuevo Ejército habían marchado a sus respectivas casas hacía tres horas.

- Pero si usáramos ese ritual sería muy peligroso... – Hermione observaba el libro en sus manos con cautela.

- Es importante que el ED sea una institución secreta, Herm... no podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie fuera del círculo lo sepa - Harry sabía que la pelirroja tenía razón, pero también estaba de acuerdo con Hermione de la peligrosidad de dicho ritual. La Magia Antigua no era algo a tomarse a la ligera.

- Tal vez podamos encontrar algo menos peligroso, pero igual de potente. ¿No creen? - Neville sonaba tranquilo, él también tenía un libro en sus manos, y pasaba las páginas con pereza, en busca de algo que les ayudara.

Harry observó su reloj, impaciente. Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para las dos. No podían seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, la mañana siguiente tendrían clases. Sin embargo, sabía que la respuesta estaba escondida allí, en alguno de los libros que el salón Multipropósito tan dócilmente les había cedido. Bostezó, y tomó uno de los libros de su montón. Los había revisado todos unas tres veces, pero tenía la sensación que se perdía de algo. Quizás no había visto el provecho de alguno de los encantamientos rituales de magia antigua que los tomos ofrecían.

Las hojas amarillentas del libro le observaron con parsimonia. Casi vivientes bajo sus manos, fueron pasando una a una, dejando ver los ya conocidos encantamientos que había leído una y otra vez.

- Seguiremos buscando mañana – anunció con cansancio, mientras volvía a cerrar sin resultados el tomo, y lo apoyaba en la mesa que compartían los cinco.

- Tiene que estar aquí... siento que está aquí - sonrió a Hermione.

- Yo también lo siento, Herm. Pero son las dos de la mañana. Mañana continuamos... – un bostezo de Ron confirmó sus palabras.

Caminaron con cuidado hasta la sala común, revisando el mapa del merodeador por Filch o algún profesor de guardia. También por alguno de los aurores que se habían asentado rápidamente en los terrenos del castillo. Una vez allí, las muchachas subieron hasta sus habitaciones, y los tres jóvenes, subieron a la suya propia. En silencio se acostaron, sabiendo que al día siguiente continuarían con su investigación.

De cierta forma, la búsqueda incansable de información le hacía recordar a Harry de sus años anteriores, en las ocasiones que habían pasado días en la biblioteca, ya fuera por el misterio de Nicholas Flamel o por las pruebas del torneo de los Tres Magos. Sin embargo, esta vez sentía el peso sobre sus hombros más que nunca. Había una guerra... y él era la clave. Él era el futuro héroe.

La sensación de persecución que esa idea producía en él era, simplemente, intolerable. Tanta responsabilidad, tantas esperazas... Todas expectantes en él. Una latente emoción de desesperación cruzaba su futuro; la línea entre la salvación y el olvido. Toda su vida, aún cuando él no estaba al tanto, había sido objeto de admiración. Se había transformado en un trofeo que libraría a la comunidad mágica del mal. ¿Qué pasaría si fallaba? Se sentía humano, y niño, como cualquiera de sus compañeros. Sin embargo _él_ era especial... su destino era proteger al mundo de Voldemort. Se sentía tan propenso a desilusionar la imagen que el mundo tenía de él pero, sobre todo, temía el significado de ello. Él tenía que vencer... Harry Potter vencería. No deseaba cargar las consecuencias de muertes y decepción.

Era demasiada presión; como cargar un saco de arena sobre los hombros bajo una lluvia torrencial. Al fin de cuentas, dependía en su capacidad de sobrevivir; de desaparecer al causante de las pesadillas de su vida de una vez y para siempre. Su destino estaba fijado desde antes de nacer, pero aquello no le preocupaba. Lo había aceptado... había dejado de negar quién era. No obstante, el miedo del fracaso no abandonaba su mente. Matar o morir... de cualquier forma sería su perdición.

Suspiró cansado, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. La reunión del ED se había prolongado por unas tres horas, en las cuales habían tratado de explicar todo lo que sabían, y deseaban hacer saber a sus compañeros; que eran necesarios, y que contaban con el apoyo del director. Les habían explicitado del secretismo con el que debía ser llevado el emprendimiento, y les habían hecho un detalle exhaustivo de los riesgos. Muchos habían temblado y titubeado, no era fácil encontrarse en una guerra, mucho menos siendo magos no preparados para el mundo, y aprender que tienes que ir a morir por lo que quieres.

Harry sabía que gran parte del grupo aceptaría, sin titubear, a entrar en el Nuevo Ejército. Pero había aún mucho por hacer antes de la reunión de la semana próxima. Se acurrucó entre sus sábanas. Había sido un día demasiado agotador.

Si alguien hubiese intentado adivinar el paradero de los jóvenes Gryffindor la mañana siguiente, las posibilidades de que hubiesen acertado serían mínimas. Los cinco chicos caminaban por el conducto secreto al cual se accedía a través del Sauce Boxeador. Neville y Ron observaban a las muchachas que guiaban la marcha con bastante rencor. Cosa que era de esperarse, siendo solamente las seis de la mañana; lo que había otorgado al grupo unas cuatro horas de sueño.

Harry por otro lado se encontraba intrigado. Las dos muchachas se habían escabullido en su habitación minutos atrás, les habían levantado (con bastante dificultad) y pronto los hacían seguirlas hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Acostumbrado a malas noches de sueño, incluidas algunas durante el verano, lo poco que había dormido le permitía estar alerta, y en cierta forma, divertido ante la situación.

Se cuestionaba qué podían estar planeando Hermione y Ginny. Sabía que ellas también deseaban volver a sus camas, pero que consideraban, lo que fuera que tenían planeado, más importante en esos momentos. Por ello no se había negado en ningún momento, y había acotado todas sus misteriosas órdenes.

- ¿Realmente esto no puede esperar? Caeré dormido en cualquier momento...

- Ron, no te quejes tanto. Además, sí es importante. – Ginny sonrió y apuró aún más el paso.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a destino. La casa se encontraba igual de desgastada y sucia que siempre. Obviamente la verdad de dicha casa seguía siendo un misterio para la comunidad mágica y poco se atreverían a poner pie en ella. Pero allí se encontraban ellos; Ginny y Hermione acomodando un poco los alrededores para que pudieran tomar asiento sin terminar cubiertos en polvo, o encogidos dentro de un resorte suelto del sofá.

- ¿Piensan explicarnos? – Neville se sentó en una de las sillas que Harry conjuró. Hermione y Ginny abandonaron su tarea, y tomaron también asiento.

- Podrías haberlo hecho antes, ¿no? – Harry se encogió de hombros, y esperó a que alguna de las muchachas explicara.

- No queríamos ir al salón Multipropósito... es mejor hablar aquí, más seguro diría yo. – Hermione tomó la palabra. – Tenemos una propuesta para hacerles, aunque dudo por sus comportamientos de esta mañana...

- Herm, la mañana siquiera comienza.

- Como iba diciendo... – la muchacha miró seriamente al pelirrojo, y continuó, - dudo que les agrade completamente, pero con Ginny – la menor del grupo asintió en aprobación – creemos que sería bueno implementar una suerte de entrenamiento...

- ¿Pero no es eso lo que haremos en el ED?

- Sí, Nev. Pero lo que Herm quiere decir es un entrenamiento propio. Después de todo, ¿no se supone que nosotros seremos quienes organicen el nuevo ED? ¿Cómo lo haremos si no estamos completamente preparados? - Harry asintió ante la mirada exhaustiva de Ginny y Hermione.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienen en mente?

- Un entrenamiento rutinario. Todos los días, antes del desayuno. – Hermione sonrió ante el rostro disgustado de Ron; de seguro que la idea de madrugar no era de su agrado.

- Pensamos en ejercicio físico y mágico. Ir creando circuitos, procurar enfrentamientos entre nosotros... nos puede también ayudar con el ED.

- ¿A qué hora se acostaron? – la pregunta del joven Potter tomó a las muchachas desprevenidas, y le miraron con clara sorpresa.

- No lo hicimos.

- No sé porqué me lo imaginaba... Y supongo que esperan empezar hoy. ¿Me equivoco?

- ¿Es que acaso eres una versión joven de Trelawney, Harry?

- Ginny, no es difícil leer sus intenciones. – sonrió divertido. Le gustaba la idea de que ambas jóvenes comenzaran a tomarse todo el asunto en serio, que comenzaran a plantearse problemas como ésos. Era señal de que estaban prontas para emprender el camino que estar a su lado les había sellado. – Pero yo diría que mejor organicemos lo que vamos a necesitar, y cómo lo pensamos hacer. Ustedes no resistirán ni cinco minutos por la falta de sueño. Además, tenemos un largo día por delante.

Se levantó, y sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, caminó alrededor de la habitación. Era un buen lugar para practicar. Un simple hechizo transmutador de sonido, y sus voces serían tomadas como parte de la fantasmagórica Casa de los Gritos, permitiéndoles así aún más privacidad y seguridad. Tenía recodos y escaleras; les ayudaría a enfrentarse a diversos obstáculos. Tenía suficiente espacio como para ellos cinco, suficiente incluso para verse divididos y trabajando en diferentes áreas.

Tenía que admitir también que, a pesar de poseer un nivel mayor que sus amigos, habiendo recibido algunas clases especiales durante el año anterior, y teniendo una habilidad especial por Defensa, aún así faltaba mucho para encontrarse en un buen nivel. El entrenamiento que Ginny y Hermione proponían era más que necesario.

- Un par de encantamientos, y tendremos circuitos, áreas de ejercicio, y de duelo... ¿cuándo quieren comenzar? – sabía la respuesta, pero nada perdía en darles el gusto de decirlo ellas.

- Mañana mismo.

- Entonces, mañana a las seis nos encontramos en la Sala Común – decidió que prefería despertarse por su cuenta, antes de arriesgarse a que las jóvenes fueran descubiertas en la habitación de los chicos – y vendremos aquí y comenzaremos.

- ¿Podemos ir a dormir un poco más ahora?

- Impaciente. – sonrió a su amigo, y emprendió camino de vuelta al colegio.

Ahora que lo pensaba... Sólo la caminata de ida y vuelta hasta la Casa de los Gritos sería un ejercicio que les impondría resistencia. Trató de no pensar demasiado en el tema, ya tendría otros momentos para pensar en entrenamiento, a esas alturas la sola idea comenzaba a darle jaqueca.

Una vez de vuelta en los terrenos del castillo, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común, mientras Harry y Neville se encaminaron con decisión hacia el salón multipropósito. Tenían una hora antes de tener que volver al Gran Comedor, y ambos jóvenes deseaban utilizarla en la búsqueda del dichoso encantamiento-ritual.

Todos lo que habían encontrado la noche anterior eran o inútiles a la causa, o demasiado peligrosos para ser utilizados en sus compañeros. Harry sabía que la magia antigua era muy poderosa, y el más sencillo de estos encantamientos tendría incluso el poder de quitarle la vida a alguien si no se tomaban las precauciones necesarias a la hora de su realización.

Neville le pasó uno de los libros que tanto habían revisado la noche anterior, mientras tomaba al mismo tiempo uno para sí. En silencio, y con tranquilidad comenzaron a revisar las páginas escritas de los tomos.

Si no hubiese estado completamente seguro de que la respuesta estaba allí, hubiese dirigido sus pasos bajo la capa de invisibilidad hacia la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Pero así como él lo sentía, Hermione también lo hacía. Además, la serenidad, perseverancia y calma de Neville lo mostraba así.

Nuevamente las hojas les mostraban los mismos encantamientos de la noche anterior. Ninguno servía, ninguno proponía un verdadero juramento, una verdadera proeza de unión. Se sentía frustrado, sabía que estaba por allí, pero no sabía dónde. Por otro lado, tanta búsqueda le daba la sensación de que exageraban.

- Crees que es demasiado, ¿verdad? – sonrió a Neville. El muchacho había apoyado su libro en la mesa, y le observaba con cautela. – Sé que parece que lo es... pero, y citando palabras de Luna: '_estamos en guerra, todo es exagerado.'_

- Sé que es necesario, ya tuvimos problemas en quinto año, y allí sólo nos enfrentábamos a la inepta profesora de defensa. Todo lo que hemos encontrado es demasiado peligroso como para usarlo. La magia antigua es un sello muy difícil de quebrantar, Nev.

- Sí lo sé muy bien. Sólo no lo pienses tanto hasta que encontremos el hechizo indicado. ¿Te parece? – Neville le sonrió, y retomó su lectura.

El muchacho tenía razón. Luego de que encontrara el encantamiento indicado podría ver los pros y contras de utilizarlo. Podría ver si era demasiado peligroso usarlo o no. Mientras, debía seguir buscando, porque sabía que estaba allí en alguna parte. Dejó el viejo libro sobre la mesa, y rebuscó entre el montón de tomos por su siguiente lectura. Tomó un volumen entre sus manos. Parecía más antiguo que los demás, y estaba seguro que él no le había echado el ojo aún. Tenía unas tapas negras y pesadas, y las hojas parecían doradas del desgaste. Alguien ya lo había leído porque no estaba cubierto por la capa de polvo que hubiese esperado de contrario.

Respiró con tranquilidad. El libro pesaba en sus manos, y algo le decía que allí podía estar la solución a sus problemas, sólo tenía que hallarla. Las hojas eran suaves y dóciles. En su primera página tenía la inscripción que, Harry supuso, era el título, y aunque no supo que significaban las palabras '_Imaan Uigtaga_' sentía que sería algo bueno.

Pasó a la siguiente hoja. El libro se encontraba escrito totalmente en otro idioma. ¿Quién había leído aquel libro antes? ¿Por qué no habían mencionado que había un libro que no podían leer?

- ¿Nev, tú habías visto este libro...? – preguntó intrigado, mostrando la tapa del ejemplar a su compañero.

- Creo que sí, me pareció que lo estaba leyendo Ron anoche...

- ¿Estás seguro que lo estaba leyendo? – se encontraba contrariado.

- Sí, estuvo un buen rato pasando sus hojas, para atrás y para adelante, por un momento creí que había encontrado el libro indicado, pero luego lo volvió a dejar en la mesa...

- Qué raro... – observó el libro, acariciando el lomo con delicadeza.

- ¿Por? – Neville había dejado su lectura y le observaba con curiosidad.

- Porque está en un idioma que no conozco.

- Pero si lo estaba leyendo...

- Sí. – observó su reloj – mejor bajemos, se preocuparan por nosotros, y de paso, podremos preguntarle a Ron – Neville asintió y se aprontó a salir.

Observó el libro. No podía dejarlo allí, sentía que era demasiado importante, no podía dejar que nada le pasara. Colocó el volumen entre sus pertenencias, y siguió a Neville fuera del Salón.

En el Gran Comedor los otros tres gryffindors les esperaban impacientes, mientras se servían sus desayunos. Harry y Neville se sentaron frente a ellos con una sonrisa.

- ¿Encontraron algo...? – la voz de la castaña fue sólo un susurro para que nadie les escuchara.

- Tal vez... ¿Alguno de ustedes estuvo leyendo un tomo negro y de páginas finas y doradas?

- Sí, yo... ¿había algo? Yo no encontré nada. – Neville y Harry intercambiaron miradas ante la respuesta del pelirrojo. Ron, contrariado por la actitud de sus amigos, levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

- ¿Estás seguro que lo _leíste_? – Harry remarcó en la última palabra lo más que pudo.

- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – el tono ofendido de Ron le advirtió que había tomado un mal camino con sus palabras.

- Claro que confío en ti, Ron. Me refiero a que si pudiste leerlo.

- Hasta donde yo sé, sé leer. – Parecía que cada cosa que decía hacia enfadar aún más a su compañero, pero estaba embriagado por una infinita curiosidad, y por las miradas que dirigía Neville a su amigo, él también lo estaba.

- Bien. En el almuerzo iremos al Salón, y les mostraré lo que encontramos... – Ron lo miró dolido. Trataría de explicarle lo más discretamente la situación antes del mediodía, pero no podía arriesgarse a hablar del misterioso libro frente a todo el colegio.

- Yo no sé ustedes – Ginny rompió el silencio con una tímida sonrisa – Pero mis clases empiezan en cinco minutos, nos vemos en el Salón.

Los cuatro alumnos de séptimo se miraron intrigados. Sus relojes marcaban aún quince minutos antes del comienzo de su primera clase del día. Sin embargo, y sin hacer comentario alguno sobre el extraño comportamiento de la pequeña Weasley, se levantaron y se encaminaron en silencio hacia su futura clase. Harry se colocó al lado de Ron, y Neville entendiendo sus intenciones, tomó la delantera, llevándose a Hermione con él.

- No encontramos lo que buscamos aún.

- ¡Que bueno! – el tono irónico de su amigo le dolió en lo más profundo del alma, pero sabía que momentos atrás lo había hecho quedar mal, cuando realmente lo único que estaba era sorprendido.

- No te puedo explicar aquí, lo sabes bien... prométeme que no juzgarás nuestra conversación de recién hasta que hayamos podido hablar del tema – Ron le miró dubitativo, comprendiendo que había algo más allá de la simple búsqueda del endemoniado encantamiento.

- Muy bien. Pero más te vale tener una buena razón, Potter. – Harry se encogió al escuchar el rencor en su apellido, pero se tranquilizó cuando Ron le sonrió divertido, y les apuró a llegar junto a Hermione y Neville.

La primera clase que tendrían sería Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tenían predestinadas diez horas por semana de dicha materia, aún así, todavía no habían tenido ni una. El profesor había presentado una enfermedad, y no había podido asistir a las clases. No hasta ese día.

Entraron en silencio al salón, y se sorprendieron de ver a la mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo ya sentados en el lugar. Tomaron unos de los primeros asientos al frente contra las ventanas (puesto que eran las que usualmente ocupaban) y miraron con entusiasmo a su alrededor. Nadie había tenido clase con el nuevo profesor aún, siquiera alguien le había visto, y la expectativa se hacía notar en el aire. Era bien conocido el bajo nivel de la mayoría de los profesores durante los últimos años.

El año previo había corrido prácticamente con la misma suerte que los anteriores, salvo que la mujer sí conocía lo que hacía. Les había enseñado unos cuantos hechizos y encantamientos, pero la pobre, con sus setenta años de edad, y pocas ganas de vivir, no había llegado a enseñarles un cuarto de lo que debía para el final del año, falleciendo finalmente en un ataque de Voldemort durante el verano.

De un momento a otro el silencio cayó sobre el alumnado presente. Esa clase la compartían Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Todos los integrantes de séptimo de ambas casas estaban presentes, y silenciados por la entrada del nuevo profesor. Era un hombre bajo, y de rostro regordete. Tenía el cabello negro canoso, y una enmarañada barba de unos diez centímetros de largo. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color verde claro, y a pesar de su apariencia tosca, iluminaban con alegría a quien le observaba.

- Buenos días. – saludó cortésmente, mientras dejaba su capa sobre su silla. Vestía una elegante toga negra, atada con una suerte de cuerda dorada, que contrario a las expectativas, hacía del conjunto una buena adquisición, y estaba rematado por unos pantalones, también negros. El '_colorido'_ de su vestimenta les hizo acordar de Snape.

- Buenos días. – el saludó respetuoso de la clase se hizo escuchar.

- Mi nombre es Prieto Tísico y seré su profesor de Defensa durante el año escolar – el hombre sonrió alegremente, y se paseó por los estudiantes. – Me han contado que su año es uno de los mejores, a pesar de algunos de los profesores que les han tocado. Me gustaría ver qué saben hacer, pero perderíamos demasiado tiempo, y ya hemos perdido mucho por mi culpa.

Harry observó como el hombre volvía en silencio hasta su escritorio, y tomaba el listado entre sus manos, lo leía para sí, mientras pasaba su mirada de uno en uno de sus estudiantes. Esperaba que resultara un buen profesor, y tenía buenas sensaciones con respecto a éste.

- Como saben estamos en guerra. No todos los profesores están de acuerdo en hablar del tema con ustedes, _los niños_... – Harry sonrió ante la ironía que usó el hombre en dicho término. – Pero yo les enseñaré defensa, les enseñaré lo más que pueda a defenderse de los ataques que puedan recibir a causa de esta guerra. Deben estar prevenidos ante cualquier posibilidad... nadie puede escapar. La palabra neutral no suele durar más que unos días. Todos somos víctimas y participantes de este enfrentamiento. Yo estoy aquí para asegurarme que cuando les toque, lo hagan lo mejor posible.

El trío y Neville se sonrieron cómplices. Aquello era un mini discurso abreviado de lo que ellos habían planteado al ED, y sabían que las palabras del profesor no sólo serían ciertas, sino que les ayudarían a ellos también, haciéndoles comprender a sus compañeros que la guerra llegaba a todos.

- Muy bien... como saben hay dementores vagando por las calles, dementores que son aliados de Voldemort, dementores que no se detendrán ante nada, ni siquiera a saber de qué lado del bando están. Sé que muchos de aquí saben elaborar el encantamiento Patronus, y que pueden realizar Patronus corpóreos... – el hombre dirigió su vista a Harry durante unos segundos. – Quiero saber lo que pueden hacer, y quienes pueden hacerlo... allí dividiremos la clase en dos grupos: los que puedan hacer un buen Patronus Corpóreo y quiénes no. Cuando los que aún no lo logran lo tengan dominado, cambiarán de grupo, y se unirán a los estudios del otro grupo. – Seamus levantó la mano con timidez, y esperó a que el profesor le cediera la palabra. – Adelante, Joven Finnigan. -

- ¿De esa forma no habrá gente que siempre irá atrasada con respecto a los demás? – Seamus se encogió en su asiento, temiendo haberse propasado con la autoridad del profesor.

- Es una buena acotación, joven Finnigan. Pero hay una razón para ello... para manejar el encantamiento Patronus hay que tener mucha capacidad, si no se tiene suficiente habilidad para proyectar un Patronus, no logrará nada con el resto de los encantamientos. Lo que pienso enseñarles es magia de gran nivel, y me han dicho que con trabajo y dedicación estarán prontos para realizarla. Por otro lado, joven Finnigan, los dementores son una de las mayores armas de Voldemort... – Harry sonrió notando finalmente, ante el nuevo salto de sus compañeros, que era la segunda vez que el profesor usaba el nombre correcto del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. – Es necesario que puedan protegerse de ellos, y yo me encargaré que depositen todo su potencial hasta lograr hacerlo. Muy bien, que comiencen las demostraciones.

Harry se dejó caer pesado en uno de los sofás que el salón Multipropósito le había proporcionado en esa ocasión. Las clases de la mañana habían sido completamente agotadoras, sobre todo Defensa. La clase quizás no había sido provechosa en sí misma, pero Harry confiaba en que a futuro fuera de ayuda. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos presentes había realizado su demostración, aquellos que como Harry, Ron y Hermione, ya le tenían control al encantamiento Patronus, habían sido hechos a un lado, con la promesa de que no volvería a ser así, mientras el profesor anotaba los errores y puntos a seguir de quienes, como Neville, aún no lograban controlarle completamente.

Sus compañeros habían decidido pasar por sus habitaciones luego de las clases de la mañana, pero Harry había preferido dirigirse directamente hacia el salón Multipropósito. La verdad era que le dolía la cabeza de cansancio y ansiedad, y deseaba dar una ojeada al libro, preferiblemente solo. Sacó el tomo de entre sus pertenencias, y lo posó sobre su regazo. La respuesta a su búsqueda estaba allí... si no había más que ello.

Pasó las primeras páginas, prácticamente vacías, y se concentró en el primer escrito que aparecía en aquellas hojas. La tinta era negra pero delicada, y los trazos de aquel extraño idioma se delineaban con soltura a lo largo de la página. Comenzó a leer, tratando de descifrar que dirían aquellas palabras.

"_Eees bores li odgraas, o osyl quae lonc le vadderore cicnoimoneto apa eerlor, op ráseer ne us samnso trosec esnu tore. Lade Imaan Uigtaga u qsue gur ed os Lloscie lay Errtai sahen taju don tesos mtint-canaeosen, roups oom claam ed gánel, siy roecs. O osl le ien bsel brá-as lizacanra, Rán es natpo rosdeos oom scuu ño-ed, jay ás ñom-da ráahn." _

Suspiró. Jamás sabría qué querían decir aquellas palabras. Dejó el libro, allí estaba la respuesta a sus problemas, sólo que no sabía cómo hallarla. El resto de los libros habían pasado a la historia en su mente, y por lo tanto, el Salón no se los había proporcionado. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo saltar en su lugar, y observó con sorpresa la delinea figura de Hermione entrar al lugar.

- No llegó nadie aún...

- Puedo verlo. – ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado, observando el misterioso tomo de tapas negras. – No parece muy seguro.

- Lo sé. Pero lo es. – recibió una sonrisa sincera, y Hermione tomó el libro entre sus manos.

- El encantamiento está aquí, ¿verdad?

- No necesitas que te lo responda. Ya lo sabes. - le sonrió con tímidamente. Ocupado con el ED, la búsqueda y las clases, casi ni había tenido tiempo en pesar en su conversación del día anterior.

- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

- Que no puedo leerlo. – Hermione abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, observándole sorprendida. – Está en otro idioma...

- Pero Ron...

- Eso es lo que quiero saber. – tomó una de las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y le sonrió. – Todo irá bien.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y Harry soltó la mano de Hermione, al tiempo que Ginny entraba, seguida de Ron y Neville.

- Tú estás en algo raro...

- No estoy en nada raro, Ron. No seas tan tonto. – Ginny se sentó frente a Harry y Hermione con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. – Bien. Ilústranos, Harry. Tengo curiosidad.

Ron observó a su hermana con desaprobación, pero Harry conocía lo suficiente a Ron para saber que estaba divertido por el comportamiento de la muchacha. El pelirrojo y Neville se sentaron a sendos lados de la joven Weasley, y esperaron expectantes.

- Lee el título, Ron – le pidió pasándole el libro. Ron lo miró confundido pero aceptó el objeto.

- Magia Antigua. – Harry y Neville se miraron azorados, Hermione tampoco caía en la sorpresa, y Ginny que no comprendía nada, tomó el libro en sus manos, y leyó lo que había leído su hermano.

- ¿Qué tiene de raro que diga Magia Antigua? – cuestionó la joven sonriendo.

- ¿Tú también?

- ¿Yo también qué, Nev?

- Tú también puedes leerlo, Gin. – Harry se levantó del asiento. Había algo allí que hacía a los dos hermanos privilegiados. La cuestión era saber que era, y si lo que ellos leían era verdaderamente lo que allí estaba escrito.

- Claro que puedo leerlo, es un libro. – Ginny estaba confundida, y Ron no se quedaba atrás, se miraban intrigados ante la actuación de sus compañeros.

- Pero está en otro idioma, Gin.

Ginny elevó su mirada hacia sus esmeraldas, y suspiró. Luego volvió a posar la mirada sobre el texto, y el grito que dio hizo saltar a todos sus compañeros.

- _Imaan Uigtaga._

- ¿Cómo has sabido pronunciarlo?

- Es... es... – Ginny parecía temblar de pies a cabeza, y pasó el libro a su hermano, quien al igual que Ginny gritó al leer sus páginas.

- Es el Idioma Perdido, el idioma de los magos antiguos. – respondió Ron, recobrando la compostura que Ginny parecía haber perdido.

- Pero es imposible. – Hermione se levantó de su asiento, y miró a Ron con incredulidad. – Es imposible... no pueden estar leyendo el Idioma Perdido.

- Pues lo es.

- ¿Cómo sabes, Gin?

- Simplemente lo sé, Herm.

- Disculpen. – Neville, único del grupo que todavía no se había levantado de su asiento, y que les miraba azorados a los cuatro, les llamó la atención, recibiendo inmediatamente cuatro pares de ojos sobre él. – Podrían explicar que es el Idioma Perdido. Tal vez, entonces, podríamos pensar porqué ellos pueden leerlo.

Observó a Neville con tranquilidad y asintió. No había dicho nada hasta el momento porque las reacciones de sus compañeros le tenían intrigado, sin embargo, él tampoco estaba al tanto de este misterioso Idioma Perdido.

- El Idioma Perdido es el más antiguo de todos. Solo pocos elegidos lo han sabido a lo largo de la historia, y por tanto se utiliza para transmitir información, que solo los dotados de este idioma podrán comprender. No hay forma de descifrarlo ni aprenderlo, a pesar de que existen tomos donde se ha reconocido dicho idioma. En la actualidad son pocos quienes realmente pueden identificar el idioma, y... – Hermione sonrió curiosa, - los últimos en conocer el idioma fueron tres de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

El silencio que continuó a la lección de historia de Hermione fue sorprendente. Incluso Ron y Ginny que conocían los hechos se encontraban anonadados por la experiencia. Después de todo, los últimos en leer el Idioma Antiguo habían sido los Fundadores de Hogwarts. Los últimos antes que ellos.

- '_Eees bores li odgraas'_ – Ron sonrió mientras leía las primeras palabras del párrafo de iniciación del libro. – Este libro es sagrado. Y sólo aquél con el verdadero conocimiento para leerlo, poseerá en sus manos nuestro secreto.

- ¿Por qué ustedes?

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la ascendencia? – la pregunta de Hermione era más idónea que la del tímido Gryffindor. Sin embargo, nadie era capaz de responderla.

- Creo que Ron y yo tendremos que leer el libro, quizás así podríamos entender.

- Es un buen sistema.

- Lo escribieron los Fundadores.

Harry dirigió su vista hacia su mejor amigo. El pelirrojo mantenía la mirada sobre el texto, leyendo impasible, algo jamás imaginado en él. Sus dedos delineaban las palabras, como hipnotizado por el texto.

- No necesariamente es quien lo lee el que tiene el poder para usarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que es una especie de canal. Ginny y yo somos los canales, los destinados a leerlo, pero no necesariamente está en nosotros utilizarlo.

- Cada vez entiendo menos. – Neville se hundió en su asiento, y Harry le imitó al momento.

- ¿Cómo lo entiendes tan rápido?

- El libro te elije por alguna razón, y luego se funde contigo. – explicó Ginny.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- De nuevo. Sólo lo sé.

Harry suspiró. Aquello sería mucho más complicado de lo que esperaba. Por alguna razón sabía que ese libro era lo que necesitaban, ahora y más adelante.

- Oh... – Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry casi con desesperación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Herm?

- Es... es el Libro de la Magia Fundadora.

- ¿El libro de la que? – Neville saltó en su asiento, nuevamente abrumado por la cantidad de información que le estaban otorgando en esos momentos.

- El libro de la Magia Fundadora. Se supone es una leyenda... pero está aquí. Es un libro especial de Magia Antigua. Lo crearon los fundadores; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Luego de que Slytherin abandonara el castillo.

- ¿Qué dice la leyenda? – Ginny se acomodó en su asiento. Harry dirigió una mirada preocupada a Ron, quien continuaba inmerso en su lectura.

- Es un libro con magia propia obviamente. Algo así como el diario de Ryddle. – Ginny se movió incómoda ante la mención del objeto. – Pero este libro es bueno, está hecho para satisfacer el bien, y proteger el castillo. La leyenda dice que este libro se le otorga a ciertos elegidos cuando los tiempos lo requieren... cuando siente el peligro.

- Como el sombrero seleccionador, que nos ha venido dando alertas porque presiente el riesgo. – acotó Neville. Hermione asintió.

- Se supone que está formado para ayudar al bien a triunfar. La leyenda explicita que no siempre son los héroes los que reciben el honor, pero quienes los reciben se funden en uno con el libro. Por eso terminé de entender... tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore.

Ninguno pareció importarle el tono preocupado de la muchacha, y decidieron que no era urgente hablar con el Director. Harry sentía que había mucho aún que aprender, Ginny y Ron debían leerlo, y encontrar el encantamiento que necesitaban, luego verían qué hacer con el libro.

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, y pasemos por las cocinas si no queremos seguir el resto de la tarde sin haber almorzado. – sonrió a Hermione, pidiéndole que confiara en él.

- Genial. El libro me está dando dolor de cabeza.

- Ron, no dejes que nadie vea ese libro.

- No lo haré, Herm, no lo haré. – El muchacho guardó el objeto con tremenda delicadeza, y les sonrió expectante. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Por supuesto.

El grupo sonrió, y emprendió su camino hacia las cocinas. Harry suspiró para sus adentros, notando que cada vez realizaba más aquella acción. Pero cada día parecía ponerse más agotador que el anterior, más complicado, y más enredado. Temía que el asunto siguiera empeorando, y lo peor de todo era que sabía que lo haría. Sólo esperaba que ese libro les trajera algunas respuestas.


End file.
